The Beast and the Dragon
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Issei is The Beast. What happens when The Beast gets thrown into a whole new world? Find out. Rated M for, MAJOR Violence, Heavy Language, Lemons, Limes, Romance, Action, Awesomeness, Blood, Death, and Birthday cakes! Find out on... THE BEAST AND THE DRAGON! Ise x Harem. Harem characters are subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Erry'body. This here is my next story I wanted to post. I have been thinking about this constantly for a couple days, so I think I have finally decided what I wanna do for the most part. This here is a different outtake on Highschool DxD. It will be darker I believe as well, and I will feature some very dark material in this story, but it won't be as dark as my other one I dont think. So, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I will.**

**I own nothing.**

**Oh! I have not given up on the other story, I just am not writing for it this weekend. I am busy. I just wanted to put this chapter up even though its 2 in the morning here. Its really late and ill probably regret it but yea. lol. **

* * *

In a room in a normal small household, was a boy. Well more of a man I suppose. This man was six foot six, so he was very tall. He was quite muscular, obviously built like some sort of fighter. He had many scars on his chest. This man was sleeping on his bed, snoring softly. He was sleeping naked while on his blanket, the hot summer night was keeping him off of the bed. He had several fans in the room blowing on him, so he was not sweat. Behind him was an alarm clock which read, 3 A.M. The mans name was Issei Hyoudou, and in his mind, he was having a strange dream.

Inside his mind, he was having a dream about eating food. Not just any food, sweets. He had a sweet tooth, even though he was very well fit. He was busy eating some chocolate cake within his own house, when he heard a voice.

[So, you are my partner huh?] Said a very gruff voice.

The table Issei was at, the chair and the floor all disappeared. The house disappeared and Issei found himself surrounded by fire.

"Woah." Was all Issei said in his mind. This was so different from his other dreams.

Then, a red dragon appeared forth and looked down at him.

[So you are my partner huh? It is strange... to be able to actually talk with one of you humans. This is a first time occurrence... very strange indeed.]

"Man my brain is pretty neat. This dragon looks so fucking realistic. How cool! On my Birthday too!" Issei said.

[I am not just something your brain cooked up. I live inside of you you know.]

"I'm sure." Issei said, not continuing as a sound began to penetrate his ears. It was his alarm clock. "Damnit... Have to go to school. Another day in hell."

[I will be here waiting for you next time boy.]

"Joy." Was all Issei said before he woke up in his bed.

Issei sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Oh that was a strange dream, but I dont control my dreams."

Isseis stomach grumbled so he got out of bed and got dressed. He made his way downstairs towards the breakfast table, seeing his parents.

"Morning dear" His mother said.

"Morning mom."

"Have a good sleep son?" His father said from behind his newspaper. His mother worked as a full time house wife while his father was an ordinary office worker, working for a major business firm that deals with money. He also was a teacher of the "Way of the Samurai." He taught forms of sword fighting, meant for killing. Kendo originated from this teaching and was used more for sport. His teaching was for self defense and law enforcement. Military as well. His father was also a martial arts teacher, teaching Judo, Tae Kwon do and Karate.

"Yea. Just a new dream. Was still good."

"Thats good. We still good for tonight?"

"Yes dad. I am looking forward to my training."

"Are you still sure you wanna use that weapon over the one I teach?"

"Yea, I prefer it. Is that ok?"

"Of course. It just means you will have to worker harder."

"I am always up for working harder if it means that I train with what I want."

"Alright. Well, I suppose its time for you to get to school. Don't break too many noses today."

"I wont try dad..." Issei said with a sigh. Issei got up and began to leave the house.

"Good bye Honey!" His mother said with a smile. Issei smiled back and waved good bye.

* * *

Issei sighed and began to walk down the side road that led to his school. It was a longer road but it was quieter and it offered him some privacy. Issei was not a normal kid. He was known around the school as something which gave him a bad rep. He didn't deserve it, but it is how it is.

Issei made his way into the school yard. He walked towards the door and all the kids made way for him. They quickly got out of his way, whispering among themselves.

"I almost died! The Beast is here! We gotta warn the others!" Was all a group of girls yelled out.

Issei just hung his head with a sigh, not really happy. Issei was known as The Beast in this school for a couple reasons. One, he looked really scary and like a thug, two, he tripped while he entered his classroom and almost hit the teacher. Even the teacher looked afraid of him. Then there was the fact he was known to beat up people, which was true... though they did not know the circumstances. There was also the fact Issei just had the face that always looked angry... but Issei was really never in a good mood at school... for many reasons...

Issei made his way into the school where even more students gave way to him. He was making his way towards his classroom when he began to hear some cries of pain. He turned his head and he noticed a known bully, as least by what he heard, having a nerd into a headlock, asking for his money.

"Cmon nerd, where's my milk money?!"

"I don't have anymore!"

"You lie!"

"Please stop!" The nerd said, struggling away. The nerd in question was known as one of the perverted duo. His name was Matsuda and he was known for being a major lolicon. He was being completely bullied and he then received a punch in his face, which made his nose begin to bleed.

The bully in question kept on squeezing around his neck, grinning like an idiot when he felt someone tapping on his shoulders. When he turned around with the normal rude "WHAT?" A fist collided with his face.

It was Issei. Issei shoved his fist deep into the boys face, knocking him to the floor. The bully released Matsuda and the nerd ran without even thanking Issei.

"You think you are tough shit?!" The bully said, getting up and charging at Issei like a bull. Issei side stepped to the side where the bully hit the wall. When the bully turned around, he was sent to the ground unconscious because Issei delivered a devastating and quick, spinning hook kick. Issei grabbed his book back and made his way to class, sighing.

He entered the classroom and sat down next to a short girl. She had short white hair and hazel eyes. Her name was Koneko Toujou and she looked like a elementary student in terms of body, but her face was kind of old enough to pass for a high school student. She was known around the school as the Mascot, though of course no one would say it to her face. She was always quiet, never saying a thing, Her face was emotionless and she was always left alone. No one approached her because everyone was friggin scared of her!

When Issei took his seat, he could have sworn he felt Konekos eyes on him but he knew better. He rubbed his hair and began the school day, just wanting it to be over. He did not enjoy school at all. Socially or academically, even though he did very well on his test scores and such.

* * *

It was now the end of the school day and Issei was making his way towards the vending machines. He placed some yen into the vending machine, wanting a bottle of apple juice. He always did this after school, like it was a routine thing. He always came to this vending machine, took his drink and then went home, going the same way. He was quite routined. However, this time it was different.

"So, I hear you are known as the toughest guy in school." Said a males voice. Issei turned around with his juice in his hand, raising a brow.

"I suppose. What do you want?"

The man grinned with his two buddies who began to approach him on either side.

"Oh nothing. Just claiming my rightful spot." The first boy on his left pushed Issei onto the floor where they all began to wail on him. Fists and feet flew into Issei's face and stomach, before Issei could even react. He was beginning to bleed from his nose and mouth from the repeated blows. Issei quickly sent a foot up into the guy behind him, the one who pushed him, sending him back from the blow to his stomach. Issei then got up and did a shoulder charge into the guy in front, sending him to the ground. Issei moved his head a bit to the side, dodging the jab from the guy who was talking to him. Issei then grabbed the mans arm. He then knelt down, dodging the blow from the guy on the left who sent a jab towards Issei side of his head. Issei then sent his left elbow into the guy who Issei grabbed, sending the boy to stagger and hold his stomach in pain.

Issei then leaned his body back, dodging the blow from the guy from the left, but Issei grabbed his wrist, pulled the boy towards him then gribbed his head and slammed it into the front of the vending machine. Issei quickly ducked under the running hook punch from the guy he knocked to the ground with his charge, grabbing the boys legs and sending him flying over his shoulder. Issei spotted in his peripheral vision the guy he elbowed had a knife. Issei leaned back from the strike before grabbing the boys arm. Issei sent a quick chop into the boys throat, before kneeing him in the side. He then took his arm and twisted it all the way back behind him making the boy drop the knife to the ground. Issei then sent a kick straight into the other boys chest, who got up and charged Issei with a knife, sending him flying a bit straight onto a cafeteria table. Issei then went back to the boy in his grasp, sending a quick punch to the boys chest, before kneeing him in the side once more. He then tossed the boy over his knee across the ground.

The boy who was on the vending machine got up and grabbed Issei from behind. Issei quickly sent his right elbow into the boys ribe cage, then grabbed his right leg. He lifted up and began to make the boy fall and as he was falling, Issei sent another quick elbow jab into the boys rib cage. As the boy was on the ground, Issei quickly did a semi splits, sending a very powerful elbow into the boys gut, forcing all the air out of him. The boy who was knocked onto the table had his knife back and began to slash at Issei who was just leaning back from the slashs. On the tenth slash, Issei quickly went in, grabbed the boys wrist and sent a punch into the boys gut. He then did a quick chop to the boys throat, a knee to the gut, then slammed his head down onto the table, knocking him out cold.

Issei panted a bit, spitting out some blood onto the floor away from the boys. He then grabbed his book bag and left, wanting to get out of there. Unknown to him, a pair of purple eyes was watching him from afar.

* * *

It was about seven o'clock when Issei arrived home, so this alarmed his parents.

"Issei! Your face! What happened?!" Isseis mother exclaimed from the kitchen. She was warming up Isseis dinner when she heard the door opened. "Did you get beat up."

"No mother." Issei said with a smile. Issei was always happy with his parents, getting along with them.

"Another fight eh son? How many?"

"Three at once... two of them pulled knives on me."

"KNIVES?!" The mother shrieked out. "Did you get hurt?!"

"Of course not. I was trained by the best." Issei said with a smile.

"They aren't dead are they?" Isseis father said with a stern voice.

"Of course not. You taught me better. They are just unconscious or out of breath."

"Thats my boy."

"Dear!"

"What? He is doing nothing wrong. You should be proud of your son being strong enough to take care of himself AND his loved ones."

"Yes I know."

"Plus, he is even stronger and better then I am... remember he won all those championships because he made his OWN fighting style out of the ones I taught him and ones he made up on his own? Be proud of your son."

"I am! I just can't stand to see my baby hurt!"

"Dear, relax. Issei is a man. Men always get cuts or scrapes. Remember when you met me?"

"Of course I do. You still have those scars from that biker gang."

"Are you not proud of me for defending you from their clutches?"

"Of course I am..." Isseis mother said, calming down. She then sighed and turned to Issei. "Sorry hun. I just get worked up over you."

"I understand. You are my mother. It is your job to worry about me." Issei said with a smile. "Can I take my dinner upstairs? I am sleepy."

"Of course. I will be up later to take the trash down." Isseis mother said with a smile, handing Issei a plate of stew. Issei took it, bowed and thanked his parents before heading upstairs, wanting to get a good nights rest.

* * *

**Read. Review. SHOO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. It is short, I know but I am just getting thru the filler to get to the good parts ok? Like next chapter!**

* * *

It was the day after Issei had the fight with those bullies who wanted to be "king". Well it was really only midnight, but its still technically the day after. It was another dream. Another dream with that Dragon who randomly appears as Issei has his normal dream about eating.

[You are a very interesting guy. You have a lot of power, yet you don't use it selfishly. You help others and you get nothing in return. You are a real interesting guy, completely different from the other partners I have been put with] the Dragon said.

"Uh huh." Issei said, not really caring. He really had no idea why he was dreaming up a dragon. He sighed a bit.

[You are not dreaming me up. There are things in this world beyond your imagination.]

"I'm sure."

The Dragon just sighed. He was not getting thru to Issei.

[You are being watched and targeted] The Dragon said suddenly.

"Am I? Hmm... Well I welcome them to try." Issei said. He did enjoy beating people up, but he would never do it unless they attacked him or deserved it.

[In due time, they probably will. Well, I suppose its time for you to wake up.]

"Already? Welp, time for another day in hell." Issei said with a joke.

[You have not been to hell yet.] With this, Issei awoke in his bed five minutes before his alarm would go off. He quickly switched it to off and got out of bed, hungry. He went downstairs and poured himself a bowl of cereal, watching a bit of T.V as he ate.

* * *

About an hour later, Issei found himself in the school yard. Once again, everyone gave him space including the three guys who attacked him the day before. They really gave him some space and this time he liked that space. He walked up towards the school entrance when he noticed a rare occurrence in the side of his vision. Red. Crimson. He looked over and saw a beautiful girl, with Crimson red hair and a gorgeous complexion. Rias Gremory. A girl rumored to be from Northern Europe and one of the three most popular girls in the whole school. She was actually THE most popular girl in school and she was really beautiful. She was looking down right at Issei, from the old school building, before turning away and leaving the window. Issei walked into school and went to class.

Within the old school building, Rias Gremory sat down next to the chess board.

"So, what do you think of him?"

"I am not sure. He is obviously feared by the students and its probably because of those rumors. I can't say much about him I suppose except I feel a strange power within him."

"Sacred Gear perhaps?"

"I do not know. The only thing we can do is keep watching him at times." Rias said, placing her piece forward. "Checkmate."

"Aww, and I worked so hard to give you a challenge."

"Ah, well thank you. What was his name Akeno?"

"Oh, his name was Issei Hyoudou. He attends the same class as Koneko."

"Hmm. Alright. I suppose its time to go to school ourselves."

"Yes." Akeno said, bowing her head. It was then both of these girls left.

* * *

It was now lunch time and Issei was the last to leave his class. He was finishing up his note taking. When Issei made his way toward the lunch room, he noticed a group of girls and guys in a circle. He then heard some things.

"What a freak. Always quite and never talking. Come on, say something."

"..." There was nothing. Issei made his way towards the group.

"Whats going on?" Issei asked. Everyone turned around and began to show fear. They quickly scrambled and left, leaving Issei to follow their lead, now that girl was safe. It was Koneko.

* * *

It was now after school and Issei was sitting on a bridge above a large highway, just looking down at the cars.

"Excuse me. Are you Issei?" A voice asked. Issei turned his head and looked into the eyes of a pretty girl.

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"I would like to know... are you single?" The girl asked.

"Yes I am." Issei said back to the girl who asked such a strange question.

"Well if that is the case, would you like to go out with me?"

Issei raised a brow. "Uh, no thank you. I don't even know you." Issei said as politely as he could. He didn't wanna sound rude.

"O-oh. Well, can we be friends."

"Sure."

"Thats great! My name is Yuuma!"

"Alright Yuuma, would you like to hang out with me?"

"S-sure!" The girl said, sitting next to Issei. They just sat there in silence, until the night came and Issei had to leave. They said their good byes and went opposite directions. Issei went home and took a seat at the dinner table with a plate of food that was left in the microwave. Issei was thankful for his loving parents. He then began to eat his dinner, watching a T.V show.

* * *

About five hours later, Issei was asleep, dreaming once again with the Dragon.

[You should not get involved with that girl.]

"Why not?"

[She is dangerous. She is a Fallen Angel and is part of a different faction of them, aiming to kill those with sacred gears.]

"Fallen Angels? Sacred Gears. Man I dream up some weird shit."

[You are not dreaming boy. You are my partner and I am your partner. I am Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon!]

"Congratulations. I am Batman." Issei said with a smirk.

[In time, you will see. In time. I shall go and take a nap then, but in time, you will see that there are things you could not even imagine in this world.]

The dragon disappeared and Issei was left alone with his sweet eating dream. It was a great dream.

* * *

**Meh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. SO, I could have made this MUCH longer and just combined the 3rd and 4th chapter to make one big chapter. However, I am an asshole. :D So here you go. **

* * *

It was the next day and it was a Saturday. It was about 1 in the afternoon when Issei met up with Yuuma, at the local park. They gave each other a hug and both went together towards the arcade. They were currently walking in an abandoned alley which was a great short cut if you knew how to jump the fence or knew about the broken part of the fence that you could get thru. Issei preferred to jump over it. Issei chuckled a bit.

"Whats so funny Issei?" Yumma asked as they entered the alley.

"Its nothing really. Just this crazy dream I had."

"Oh? What was it?"

"Alright well, there was this giant Dragon right? Well this dragon told me that you were a fallen angel." Issei said with a laugh. Yuuma, however, was not laughing. Her eyes turned turned sharper and harder. "Silly right? Well, he told me to stay away from you and that I am not dreaming him up. He tells me that he is Ddraig the Welsh Dragon!" Yuuma started to lag behind Issei, her body changing. "So I told him, Congratulations. I'm Batman. I have to say Yuuma I dream the..." Issei turned around and he was interrupted at the sight of what was before him. It was another girl, this one more beautiful, she seemed taller and had on much more revealing clothes then Yuuma. This girl had terrifying eyes and a killer intent that Issei knew all too well. She also had a pair of black feathered wings.

"Who are you? Where is Yuuma?"

"So, they were right... you have a sacred gear... well... I guess I am lucky to find out so quickly." The girl said, forming a light spear. Issei eyed it and then the girl threw it at Issei. Issei quickly side stepped and then ran straight into the girl. He quickly bashed her in the nose with his elbow then slammed her face into the brick wall. Issei then quickly turned and ran, leaping over the fence. He quickly sprinted down the busy street, hoping to get away.

* * *

About ten minutes passed since Issei started to run, though he ended up jogging a minute in. He was NOT a natural sprinter. However, there was no sign of the other girl, so he quickly went into a local coffee shop, which was known for letting people nap. He ordered a small drink of lemonade with extra lemons, and took a seat with his drink. He sighed and laid his head on his arms, just not sure what to make of everything. Was he not dreaming the dragon? What was going on?

[You were not dreaming.] Said the voice of the dragon.

Issei looked around and noticed he was not in his dream land.

[I can talk to you whether you are sleeping or not.]

_'I see...'_

[So you escaped the Fallen Angel. I have to say, I am surprised. Most humans could not follow the speed of the spear.]

_'I have trained hard with my father in combat. I am sure you know this.'_

[I do. His training has paid off, though I only just awoken recently, so I have not seen you train for too long.]

_'Hnn... yea. So, all this is real huh? I wasn't dreaming you up... you really do exist?'_

[More or less. I used to be a real dragon... now I am locked up inside this sacred gear.]

_'I am afraid I dont understand what the sacred gears mean.'_

[As expected. In time, you will learn. So, what do you make of all of this so far?]

_'Hmm. I am not sure. I will say I am surprised at this new development. I am quite excited to see what lies in store in these new experiences for me. I also would like to apologize for being a sarcastic ass to you.'_

[Ah its all good. No need to fret. I am not angry because its expected of a human to not believe in such existences.]

_'hnn.'_

[Any questions?]

_'Who are you exactly and what does it mean that you are... in me I suppose.'_

[I am Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon. I am also known as the Red Dragon Emperor!]

_'Ah well, it is nice to meet you Ddraig. Well officially. So partners huh?'_

[Yes partners. We shall fight alongside another until you die.]

_'Ah. Well, let us get one thing straight Ddraig, so listen up. All I want in my life is to have fun and enjoy my life! I have no goals, but I will always make sure I have fun!'_

[Hahaha! It is also my first time having a host like you, you know. Most of my hosts that have been able to hear me have gotten way too drunk on my power or they were too afraid of it. Not many have lived a decent life. I can't wait to see what is in store for me] Ddraig said with much enthusiasm.

_'What does that entail? You know... what kind of things should I expect to see happen with you as my partner? I mean compared to a regular human and me. What kind of different things will happen?'_

[Ah yea, might be good to tell you eh? Heh. Well, you are possessed by a Dragon! In any country, age or religion, Dragons represent power. We are in a ton of different religions, always representing power! Throughout history, Humans have always feared, respected or admired Dragons. Now that you have awakened my full power, you shall be buzzing with my power! You shall attract those with power! There will be those that will admire you and those that will want to challenge you! That is what it means to be a Dragon!]

_'Hnn. That sounds pretty nice. I haven't had a friend before... actually Ddraig, you are my friend! So I do have a friend, albeit he is a fire breathing monster, no offense, but I have a friend.'_

[Hahahaha! None taken! Oh, did I mention the girls?] Ddraig said with a slight lecherous tone.

_'No?'_

[We dragons are known for being surrounded by women.]

Issei, doing a not bad face, starts nodding. _'Hmm. That sounds interesting. I, would be lying, if I said I haven't had a crush or fantasized about women... so... I have to say that sounds like a very nice perk.'_

[Heh as all men do... even us male dragons! We love the women!]

_'We are going to get along just fine.'_ Issei said with a smile, now getting up from his table. He had completely forgotten about Yuuma and the attack on his life. He got a new friend!

* * *

About five minutes later, Issei was at his house only to feel a chill down his spine.

[You feel that too?]

_'Yes. I dont know what it is, but I feel it. Something is wrong...'_ Issei said, quietly opening the door to his house. He stepped in and began to tip toe around.

_Squelch! _Issei stepped in something wet. He bent down and he got some on his finger... _'Blood... Mom! Dad!'_ Issei said, no longer tip toeing. He started running through, hoping to find his parents. When he turned the corner and got into the main living room, he fell to his knees in a large pool of blood. Lying on the floor was Isseis dad with a gigantic hole in his gut. He was on his stomach and his hand was out stretched towards the phone. He never made it in time. Issei began to sob, his tears falling and splashing in the fresh pool of blood.

[Partner...] Ddraig started with sympathy. [I am so sorry... but your fathers heirloom sword... its missing... and there is a note attached to it.]

Issei wiped his eyes and stood up, walking over towards the fireplace. He reached up and took the note.

"_We are located at the abandoned church. If you want your mother back, bring me your fathers treasured sword."_

Issei looked at the note, closing his eyes as he pictured the church. His fists began to clench and when he opened his eyes, he was burning with rage. He was angry. So angry.

* * *

**Read. Review. HA HA Cliffhanger :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. I am too nice sometimes ;)**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

Issei stood before the big doors of the abandoned church, his eyes glaring with hatred and anger. He was holding onto a sheathed sword in his right hand as his left was clenched into a fist.

[This may turn out ugly partner.]

_'I know, but it is my mother! I will not abandon her! I will die for her as any honorable man would!'_

[Thats my partner! Alright, let's do this!] Ddraig said. He was very enthusastic.

Issei opened the two large wooden doors with a creak, walking into the church. He walked past all the pews, heading towards the stairs that was under the altar. However, he felt a chill down his spine so he quickly ducked. Barely missing him was a light. It was a sword of light! Issei back flipped away, standing face to face with a young man short white hair and red eyes.

"Well, if it isn't the little pussy who doesn't have any friends!" The guy said. He was wearing a priest outfit.

Issei narrowed his eyes, recognizing this guy.

"Thats right fuck face! I have been watching you this whole time. Poor little Issei, has no friends." The guy said mocking him. "Well, I am Freed Sellzen and I shall be your friend tonight... AND you shall get back stabbed!" Freed said, laughing maniacally as he came at Issei slashing his sword of light.

Issei began to duck, jump and dodge the sword slashes, not attempting to fight back.

"What are you doing you dumbass!? FIGHT BACK LOSER! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Freed said, pulling out a gun. Issei narrowed his eyes and rammed his shoulder into Freed. Issei then grabbed the wrist that held the gun and twisted it with one hand before Spartan kicking Freed in the gut, sending him flying across the room into some pews with a crash. Freed got up quickly and wiped some blood from his mouth. "You hit me! You actually hit me! GOD DAMNIT! I HATE YOU SHITTY LOSERS! Alright, let us go for the world record huh?! THE RECORD FOR THE SMALLEST PIECES I CAN CHOP YOU UP INTO! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Issei began to dodge, fuck and jump from his slashes and thrusts, dodging every single one of them.

"What's wrong? Can't find an opening?! WELL THAT IS WHY YOU ARE SO SHITTY! YOU CANT EVEN FIGHT BACK!" Freed said, tongue hanging out. However, Issei stopped moving and moved his waist slightly to the side, dodging the thrust from Freed.

"Predictable." Issei said, grabbing the wrist of Freed. He quickly twisted it, breaking his wrist forcing him to drop his sword. He then put his foot behind Freed then sent his fist into his gut, sending him tripping over his foot. He then tried to pick up Freed, but Freed pulled out something. He hit the ground with it and a bright light blinded Issei. When Issei could see again, Freed was gone.

"HAHAHAH! That was some fight Issei! I hope we meet again, but I doubt it! AHAHAHAHAHA!" was all Freed said before his voice was gone.

"Ugh... Such an annoying laugh."

[Agreed... but aren't you forgetting something?]

"SHIT!" Issei said, grabbing the sword on the ground and rushing downstairs. When he arrived downstairs, he was amazed at how open it was. It was about half the size of a foot ball field from end to end, and it was wide open. It looked like a basement was turned into an altar kind of thing. There were pipes and other things jutting out of the walls and the floor.

CLAP. CLAP. CLAP.

Three slow claps were heard. When Issei looked, it was the Fallen Angel who attacked him.

"So you came? Did you bring the sword?" Issei nodded and slid the sword across the floor to the Fallen Angels feet.

"Now give me back my mother."

"Of course. I am a woman of my word." The girl said, smiling. She then went behind a large chair and brought out Isseis mother. She was dead. Issei glared angrily at the girl.

"YOU FUCKING BIT-" However, Issei was interrupted. There was a large spear of light jutting out of his gut. He looked behind him and there was another Fallen Angel, black wings and all, who wore a trench coat and had a fedora.

"What? She kept her word... but don't worry... Now you can be with your weak parents." The man said, tossing Issei away into a pool of water. Issei began to sink into the water now, his blood staining it and turning it crimson.

The two fallen angels laughed and the girl took out the sword from its sheath.

"Is that it Lady Raynare?" The male asked.

"Yes Dohnaseek, the legendary sword, The Sword of Mars. The sword used by the Roman God of War."

"Is it really?"

"Yes. We have finally obtained the most powerful sword that ever existed, and it was in the hands of such pitiful humans. It was like taking candy from a baby."

"What shall we do now?"

"We take its power and put it into a sword that Azazel can wield!"

"Alright. Lets get a move on."

Issei was still in the water, face down as he heard the muddled voices of the two bastards.

[Partner... I suppose this is it...]

_'Is their anyway? Any way I can fight?'_

[It is risky... and it may not work.]

_'What are the risks?'_

[I cannot say exactly. It is different for everyone... but I will do it if you really wish.]

_'Please. I will accept all the consequences... just allow me to kill them.'_

[As you wish.]

Isseis eyes began to close and his heart beat slowed down... then stopped. Issei was dead... However, his heart beat started up thirty seconds later, slowly and getting faster. Issei opened his eyes. His eyes were technically not eyes, but a glow of red energy. He blinked and his eyes were back to normal, except it changed colors from blue to red. Issei began to rise from the water now, growling softly.

The two Fallen Angels turned to look at Issei, rising from the water. Dohnaseek was about to approach, but Raynare held him back. Issei began to crack his neck and then Raynare snapped and out from the back door from behind the steps that the two Fallen Angels were on, a bunch of human exorcists came out with swords drawn.

Issei cracked his wrists and fingers, then opened his eyes, smirking at the Fallen Angels though his eyes were filled with intent to kill.

"Kill him." Was all Raynare said. The exorcists approached and Issei did as well... the fight was on.

Issei did a quick kick to the first exorcist that approached him from his right, hitting him in the gut. He then tossed him behind him. He then delivered a devastating kick to the one behind the first one, hitting him below the jaw, breaking his neck. Issei turned around and stomped onto the first guys face, smashing it in and killing him. Issei dodged back from the wide slash of another one, grabbing his arm and forcing the exorcist to stab himself with his own weapon. He then picked up the body and threw it behind him, taking down two more with the body, sending them to the floor, though still able to fight.

Issei turned and did a really fast spinning hook kick, kicking two people with brutal power, kicking them in the side of the head, breaking down of their necks. There were even more exorcists coming out. Issei then ducked and threw one over his shoulders, only to kick backwards without even looking, breaking the guys neck. Issei then walked forward, pushing one to the side, sending him right into a out stretched pole, impaling the guy. Issei quickly did a spin, dodging the slash of another, coming behind him. He then picked him up from behind by his neck, and lifted up, breaking the neck. He then slammed him to the ground. He turned and used his left hand to twist the wrist of another, forcing him to drop his weapon. He then grabbed him by his neck and broke it, tossing him aside. Then with a quick round house kick, he kicked a guy square in the chest, sending him onto an outstretched piece of metal that was sticking out of the wall.

Issei picked up a light sword and slashed the throat of an exorcist on his left, before stabbing the one on his right in the leg before slashing upwards and splitting his face in two. Issei began to move in between five more, slashing left and right, taking them all out with slashes to the chest. He saw that there was five more left. He quickly dodged a thrust from an exorcist, forcing him to spin around so his back was to Issei. Issei then slit his throat with the sword before shoving the sword into another ones face. He then twisted the wrist of another before grabbing his head in both hands, snapping his neck. The last two exorcists charged and so did Dohnaseek. Issei quickly snapped both of their necks as they charged, only for Dohnaseek to come at him. Issei punched him three times rapidly in the throat, sending Dohnaseek to the floor. Issei picked him up and and put him above his head, before bringing him down on his outstretched knee, breaking his back with a sickening crunch. He then tossed Dohnaseek across the ground towards a light sword that was stuck in the ground, which then cleaved him in two.

Issei stood before Raynare, growling.

"Hmm. Well, as my Father told me before he passed away, 'If you are going to do anything right, you gotta do it yourself.'" Raynare said before pulling out the Sword of Mars. She twirled it around with a smile. "He also said" She thrusted the sword into Issei, but Issei grabbed the sword between his two hands. She now began to grunt and strain, trying to push the sword forward, but Issei would not let her. He began to bring the sword up from his nuts and brought it up to his face, as she kept straining, showing off how weak she was. He then began to put it to the side.

"Fuck you?" Issei asked, before flipping the sword out of her hands. She watched it go up but Issei grabbed it and sliced her in two, from in between the legs and up through her head. Raynare dropped, dead, on the ground split in two. Her eyes were were in shock and fear. Issei dropped the sword and left, his eyes were no longer filled with hate, just emptiness. Issei killed twenty two Exorcists and Two Fallen Angels, in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter for you guys. I am on a roll! lol. Anyways, I may or may not write another chapter for this tonight. In a couple hours, i do plan on writing a chapter for Devilish Intentions. I think I may or may not end it soon. I want to end it on a great note... so It should have quite a bit more chapters. **

**This story here though, this story makes me happy. I think I am doing well with this. :D This will be a harem fic. Who is in the harem? Well, how about I be an asshole and not tell you? ;) **

**I own nothing. **

* * *

Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba, who was the Prince of Kuoh Academy, were entering the abadoned church.

"So, why are we here President?" Kiba asked.

"I have been told by my brother, that there was something I needed to see. We are going to meet up with him in the lower room."

"We are going to meet your brother?!" Kiba asked. He has never met THE King of the Devils.

"Yes." Rias said, going down the steps that led to the basement of some sort. Upon entering, Rias stiffened up. Everywhere she looked, there was blood and there was bodies. The amount of blood was immense, but luckily there was not rotting smell yet.

"Ah, glad you came." Said a male voice from the corner. Coming up to the group was a tall man with long crimson hair.

"Do you know who did this?"

"Actually, that is what I came to ask of you. It is strange... There are two Fallen Angels and twenty two exorcists... all dead. Most either were slashed by a blade or their necks were broken. Both Fallen Angels were cut in half from between their legs to the top of their head, but the one thing that stood out was this." Sirzechs said, walking towards a dead body that was lying against the steps.

"A human?" Akeno said. She knelt down and pulled out the bag that covered her face.

"Yes. It is strange that a dead human was here, that was not part of the exorcists and Fallen Angels. I wanted to know if you know anyone that could cause such devastation?"

"Well, I don't think any of the devils did this... Angels perhaps? Or another Fallen Angel?" Rias asked.

"Perhaps, but this act was done in pure rage. The one who did this was in pure rage. So, that is why I want you to... Hmm... What is this?" Sirzechs asked, walking up the stairs towards the large chair, finding a sword on the ground. "This is not a weapon used by Fallen Angels..." Sirzechs said, reaching for the sword. However, when he touched it, he immediately backed away.

"What is it?"

"That sword... is here? I don't believe it..."

"What is it?" Rias asked again.

"That is the Sword of Mars. The Roman God of War. Only one user is chosen... until that user dies... then the sword chooses its next owner... Who... who does this sword belong to?" Sirzechs said to himself. "Rias... I want you to try and find who ever did this... and make sure that it is NOT a threat to the balance of the three factions."

"Of course. I will get right on it. What about you?"

"I will head back to the Underworld. I need to do some research about this blade... and perhaps find its owner." Sirzechs said, picking up the weapon and disappearing in a red flash of light.

* * *

Issei woke up with a gasp. His eyes went wide open and he shot straight up. He ran out of his room and down the stairs.

"MOM?! DAD?!" Issei yelled out, running into the kitchen. However, when he got there... they were not there... and then he looked towards the living room. There, lying on the ground, was his father. Dead. Issei sat down at the kitchen table, and tears began to flow out of his eyes but no sound escaped him. He was like this for about ten minutes until he was interupted.

[Partner...?]

"Hmm?"

[Are you going to be ok?]

"Heh... I don't know. Do you know what its like to lose your family? To lose anyone close to you? To be all alone?"

[…] No answer.

"Honestly, I think my dad and mom are in a better place now. Did you know dad was having a rough time at work? He was actually in between jobs... Mom and Dad fought... though they would do it without me around... but I knew... I always knew. They kept up their image of a good husband and wife for me."

[Partner...]

"They were great parents. I loved them and I am sorry that they had their issues. I understand why they lied to me... but I knew... I always knew. I heard them. Their marriage was not as strong as one would think, but they shared one thing in common. They loved me. They did all they could to better my life. My father trained me in combat... my mother was just my mother. She was sweet... and warm... and you know what? I am better... my life will be good because of my great parents... yet... I miss them."

[Partner...] Ddraig tried to interupt, but Issei would not let him.

"Even though I miss them, I will not dwell on this... because I know that no matter where they are... they loved me. That they made me strong. That they would not divorce... or fight near me... because they both loved me... I love them... and I am sad to see them go... but... I will not dishonor them... by being depressed and going into the Abyss. That is not what my father and mother would have wanted of me. They would want me to be strong... and live my life... I will cry for them... but I will live." Issei said, standing up and leaving to the bathroom. It was an early Monday morning according to the clock Issei had in his room.

Issei stood in front of the mirror and his eyes went wide in shock. His eyes... were changed. There was no longer an Iris... just the Sclera and the Pupil. The Sclera was Red... and the pupil was black... but it was slitted. It was long going from top to bottom, like a cats eye.

"What... what is this?"

[I told you the night when you fought... that I would do something to help you get on your feet and fight... and that it was risky.]

"What did you do?" Issei asked. He was not rude or hateful, just curious.

[You are no longer human Issei... you are mostly a Dragon. I normally would not go this far... but you were in bad shape... so I had to transform most of you into a Dragon.]

"Really?" Issei said. "That... doesn't sound too bad."

[Haha. Being a Dragon is great... would you like to know what will come of you?]

"Well, if I focus hard enough... I can hear farther... see farther... see better in general... I can smell better..."

[Yes. Your human senses are enhanced. You will see, hear and smell better. Feeling and Taste is enhanced but you won't notice too much. Your eyes are a dragons now.]

"I know... It looks great. I look awesome." Issei said with a laugh. He opened his mouth and laughed. "I look like a fucking vampire... except I have four." Issei touched one with his finger. "Sharp too."

[Yes. Your mouth is full of dragon teeth... though most of it looks human, the four big ones are the trademark for Dragons teeth. I had to change your body around so you could still live life as a normal human... or close to it. I made sure that you aren't scaly or you won't grow claws, but your body is stronger, faster and more durable then it was before. You have been enhanced on a molecular level by the Dragon. You will notice that you will have a much bigger craving for meat, though I don't see you having an issue with that... since you love Bacon.]

"Ah, the food of the Gods."

[Haha. Even we Dragons like bacon. You humans have made quite delectable dishes. Anyways, What else should you know... OH! You are more durable to any type of fire... though you should still be careful of Dragon or Phoenix flame. These two creatures can still pack a mean punch with their fire, even for a Dragon. Well, you may not ever have to use this, but you are more in tune with the Sacred Gear. You can use it much better. OH! And you will notice that you will have night vision, and that you have a lot more stamina then before. You are about to live life as a Dragon... and you will see how great it is... However I should warn you. Beware of any Dragon slaying weaponry. These are POTENT to us. If you are stabbed by a weapon like that, you will be in major trouble.]

"Most users are shit with weapons. I will be careful."

[Speaking of... I have a few things to say... One. You are an amazing warrior. Your father has trained you well.]

"Thank you. Actually, I designed my own martial art based off of the training he gave me and street fighting. My martial art is designed to kill or brutally maim. Breaking arms, backs, necks. Its simple for me. However, I am able to curb my strength to just defeat my opponent without causing any lasting harm."

[I noticed this... and the other thing... the weapon that you brought... you left it at the church.]

"I dont even remember what happened after the fight."

[Well, It is my fault we do not have the sword. I... you lost consciousness and I had to take us home. Your body was unable to handle the power of the Dragon after you lost the Adrenaline. So I took you home and you slept for 36 hours. I was not paying attention and I left the sword behind. I apologize.]

Issei smiled. "Well, I am upset I lost the sword... but I can't blame you. You kept me safe and sound and gave me a new chance at life. For that, I am in your debt"

[Lets call it even. I left the sword behind.]

"You got a deal."

[So... are you going to school?"]

"Don't see why not. They need me."

[Alright. I am going to take a nap. I will wake up if you need me.]

"Good night." Issei said, leaving his house with his back pack.

* * *

**Read. Review. MOOOOOINKWACKBARK. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter.**

**I own nothing**

**[Ddraig talking outloud]**

[Ddraid just talking to Issei.]

* * *

Issei found himself entering the school yard about thirty minutes after school started. Issei was late, but he was stuck at his house talking with Ddraig. He entered the school and looked up. Walking on the second floor, passing by was Sona Shitori. The President of the School Council. She looked down at Issei while he looked back, his dragon eyes staring right into her own eyes, but he looked away and kept on going towards his class.

* * *

Sona watched as Issei left and she quickened her pace, heading towards a class room. She knocked on it and when she opened it, the teacher looked at her.

"Yes Ms. Sona?"

"I need to talk with Rias and Akeno please."

"Of course." The teacher smiled, both Rias and Akeno leaving the class and coming with Sona.

"Sona, what is wrong. You look a bit worried."

"I think.. there is a Dragon in our midst. I just saw this student come in late... his eyes were that of a Dragons. He also had this... immense power buzzing off of him. Didn't you tell me about this massacre at the church?"

"Do you think he is the one?" Akeno asked.

"I don't know, but I swear, I think there is a Dragon in our school."

"Hmm. Well, I don't want to cause this school any trouble. What would you have me do?"

"Let him be for now... but keep an eye on him."

"Alright. Me and Akeno shall head back to class."

"Yes. I hope that I was wrong... or that he is not a threat." Sona said before leaving. Rias and Akeno entered their classroom, getting back to their school work.

* * *

Issei opened his classroom door and looked at the teacher. The teacher jumped back a bit from the sight of Isseis eyes.

"U-uh... You're late?" The teacher asked. She was a bit afraid.

"Ah. That is my bad." Issei said. He walked in and everyone gasped at his eyes, except Koneko, but she was staring at him with much interest. "I woke up late... It wont happen again." Everyone gasped as they saw the sharp teeth in Isseis mouth.

"Y-yes of course. Please, take a seat." The teacher said, her hand shaking. She then went back to teaching as Issei took his seat next to Koneko. Koneko was looking at the board but she took some peaks at Issei when she got the chance. She was really interested.

* * *

The class went on normally, but Issei found himself being stared at by everyone. He KNEW because he felt their gaze. His senses really were better. The bell rung for lunch time and Issei was out of his seat, walking towards the door. All the students made way except Koneko who followed shortly. Issei made his way down the crowded hall, as he was down towards an exit of the school so he was the farthest away from the lunch room. He began to walk down the hall and all the students turned and gasped, gossiping with their friends.

"What a freak."

"Did he get like surgery? What a loser."

"He looks so scary... he is going to kill us."

He heard a lot more then this, but all he did was flash a smile, his teeth flashing at the students, forcing them to give him a wider berth. He chuckled at this, loving the fact that he was even scarier now. He no longer cared about him being a scary guy. They wouldn't accept him either way, so might as well have some fun. Issei passed by Rias and Akeno who were heading down the stairs, both of their gazes on his eyes, though he never looked at them. Rias and Akeno headed down the stairs and met up with Koneko.

"... Is that a Dragon?" Koneko whispered.

Rias laughed a bit. "Issei is a dragon? This is interesting. I wonder if he was the one who caused the destruction."

"I dunno, but his power is intoxicating."

"Yea... I feel it too... Hmm let us keep an eye on him."

The other two girls just nodded, following Issei as he entered the lunch room.

* * *

Issei put on his headphones, turning on some Metallica – Enter Sandman, as he entered the lunch line. He waited in line and got up to the lunch lady who gasped and dropped her ladle into the corn. She quickly grabbed it before it sunk, and quickly scooped Issei his food, giving him an extra helping of Steak and corn. He left, grabbed a chocolate milk and made his way towards the stairs nearby. He climbed up the stairs and exited out onto the roof.

Koneko waited a few minutes, before following him to the roof. Koneko said she would watch over him since she was his classmate. When she exited onto the roof, she saw Issei sitting on the edge of the roof, eating a piece of steak with his hands, tearing it in half as he nodded his head to the music that blasted in his ears.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word. And nevermind that noise you heard. Its just the beasts under your bed... in your closest, in your head!" _

Issei swallowed his steak and went onto the second piece of steak, tearing into it. His dragon teeth was easily tearing through it, sharper and better then any knife or saw. His teeth were meant for ripping and tearing. His music ended so he grabbed his Mp3 and began to look for a second song.

"You can sit down with me and eat your lunch, or you can keep staring at me." Was all Issei said, pressing play on his Mp3. Metallica – Master of Puppets began to play.

Koneko's eyes went wider at hearing him talk. He knew that she was there. All along. She quickly left the roof, leaving him alone to eat and listen to music. Koneko headed towards the table with Rias and Akeno, sitting down to eat her lunch.

"So, anything?" Rias asked.

"...He knew... He knew all along that I was there... yet he said nothing. He was able to sense I was there..." Was all Koneko said before eating her lunch.

"Hmm. So he is not human or at least he is not completely human anymore. I wonder if he knows about our existence." Akeno said quietly.

"Who knows. We will have to make sure by asking him." Rias said.

"What if he doesn't know...?"

"If he is truly a dragon, he must know something... right?"

"Perhaps... well I guess we try to get him alone after school."

The three girls nodded, finishing their lunch.

* * *

About four hours later, school ended and Issei headed towards the vending machines. He had out some yen and he leaned forward, trying to choose what he wanted. His music was in his ears, and it was Metallica – Seek and Destroy. He hmm'd to himself and entered his yen into the machine, picking out some Reeses peanut butter cups. He smiled happily and opened the package, pulling out a peanut butter cup and eating it. He had a look of pure happiness on his face as he chewed the delicious awesomeness that is a peanut butter cup. His eyes were closed but then he opened them, looking towards the door. He eyed Koneko, Rias and Akeno who entered into the empty lunch room. He quickly ate the rest of the peanut butter cups before walking away, heading towards the back exit that led to the sports field.

Issei was not one who liked to be stalked and he was not one to seek confrontation.

"_Searching... Seek and Destroy!" _

[Partner. Are you alright? You seem a bit stressed.]

"_I seem to be getting followed." _Issei said to his mind, looking back and looking at the three girls who kept walking behind him.

[Hmm. Crimson Hair... beautiful... looks just like...]

"_What is it?"_

[I could be mistaken... but that might be a Devil.]

"_A devil?"_

[Yes. A devil. It is part of the three great powers like the Fallen Angels belong to, though the Devils are their enemies. Hmm. Yes, I am right. That is a Gremory. I could not mistake that Crimson Hair.]

"_Yea... her name is Rias Gremory."_

[Ah. Hmm. They aren't an exact threat you know. You should stop and see what they want.]

"_Alright... I will trust you."_

Issei stopped where he was, leaning against a tree. Issei was near the old school house now, looking right at them with his Dragon eyes, scanning them and measuring them up.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko were now coming near him. They stayed near the entrance of the school building as Rias approached.

Rias walked up to him and opened her mouth, but closed it, unsure how to speak.

Issei just laughed. "I hear you are a devil."

Rias was taken aback from this. "So, you do know of our existence."

"As of forty five seconds ago, yes."

"So... What are you?"

"You tell me. You were the ones approaching me. You are a smart girl." Issei said, a evil grin on his face.

"Hmm."

[**Heh. A Gremory Speechless.] **Said Ddraig outloud. A red gauntlet appeared on Isseis right hand, its green jewel glowing.

"Boosted Gear..."

**[Indeed. It has been a while since I have seen a Gremory. Tell me, how is your mother doing?]**

"She is doing just fine. Where you two responsible for the massacre?"

"Massacre?" Issei asked, innocently. "Which ever do you mean?"

**[Yes. We were Gremory.] **

"UGH! Ddraig, let me have my fun."

**[Oh quiet.]**

"Why did you do that?"

"Enter my house... and find out yourself." Issei said with a angry glare.

A red light appeared and Sirzechs appeared in the window of the old school house building. He then left the window and came outside, walking towards them.

"Rias... have you found the culprit?" Sirzechs said before he looked at Issei and his eyes. Sirzechs looked down at the gauntlet and smirked. "So, the Dragon is here in Japan?"

**[Ah, if it isn't another Gremory.]**

"Hmm." Was all Issei said. "You saw the massacre. The clue to why I killed everything in there is there." Issei said to Rias.

"Was it the human?" Akeno asked. "The human female who was the odd one out of the bunch."

"Yes. That was my mother." Issei said with a hateful tone. "They also killed my father who lies in my house. They deserved death so I slaughtered them all. Is this a problem, King of the Devils." Issei said with a dangerous tone, standing to look right into Sirzechs eyes. Issei was not going to take any shit for doing what he did.

**[Partner... You need to not over extend yourself. Sirzechs here has power beyond your imagination.]**

Sirzechs just smiled. "No. I am not here to punish you. I can see what you did was not a threat to the devil society, since you are not part of it. Tell me, is this yours?" Sirzechs said, pulling out a sword from behind his back.

Issei gasped a bit. "That is not mine... that is my fathers. I was... supposed to bring it to get my mother back... but... they..." Issei tried to finish but he was unable to, his fists were clenched and his face was contorted with rage.

"I see. Well, then this here is yours. Take it." Sirzechs said, handing Issei the sword. Issei took the sword and put it into his backpack. Sirzechs then turned to Rias. "You can handle this now Rias. Issei was it? You should choose a side soon. You will have trouble eventually." Was all Sirzechs said before disappearing in a flash of red.

"What... does he mean by that...?" Issei asked Ddraig.

**[Simple. You are the possessor of a Dragon. You are a threat to all three sides just by existing. You will have enemies. Sirzechs and his sister, Rias, will not be after you but the same cannot be said for the others. The Angels may come and the Fallen Angels may want revenge. I told you, your power will attract enemies.]**

"Ah... So he told me to pick a side so I would have protection huh?"

"Pretty much." Akeno said.

"I see. Well, I would never join the Fallen Angels... so thats out. The Angels? I aint pure so that won't work... The Devils are the only logical choice... but I am going to decline. I am not interested in becoming a devil." Issei said. "Good bye Rias. I am going home. I will see you at school tomorrow."

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Just consider joining the Devils. We could use you."

"I am sure you do, but I don't even know what joining you would entail. I will talk with Ddraig and consider his opinion. I will see you tomorrow." Issei said, leaving the school yard.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba just looked at each other and went into the club house for their Devil stuff.

* * *

Issei arrived home and went to his room with a bag of chips before relaxing on the couch in his room.

[Wanna talk?]

"Sure. Hit me."

[I have to say being a devil may not be such a bad idea. You will have protection.]

"Aren't I strong though? I don't think I would need their protection."

[Hmm. You are strong but you haven't even gotten used to your powers. When you get used to your powers, you could kill God or Maou.]

"I see... If I join the Devils... what does that entail?"

[Hmm. I do not know exactly. All I know is this... The devils got some fine booty.]

Issei began to laugh now. "Wow, a Dragon talking about fine booty. That is something I will never get used to."

[What? I like girls.]

"Oh, I can tell, but I dont blame you. Those three girls were DAMN fine."

[Oh yea... You should check the rest out. There is a lot more tail then those three.]

"I bet."

[So... what will you do?]

"Well, after I burn my mother and father like they wanted... I guess I will talk to Rias about joining the Devils... Since you think it is a good idea. I trust you."

[We are partners after all. We should trust each other.]

"Indeed. So, I guess I shall go talk to Rias tomorrow."

[Go back to the Old School building. Rias uses it for her nightly devil duties. You can talk to her tonight.]

"Hmm. Alright. Let me just get some dinner."

With that, Issei and Ddraig were going to talk to Rias.

* * *

**Shoo. Go away. Especially you Celibi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not posting last night. I was unable to. Fanfiction had an error. So I have a present for you guys tonight. ;) three chapters. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Four hours later, it was ten at night. Issei finished his dinner, and he gathered his mother and his fathers bodies, putting them on Ice. His parents had a massive freezer in the basement, meant for meats and stuff. Issei took what was out of there and put his parents in. He placed some flowers with them, showing them the respect they deserved.

"I'm sorry it has taken me so long to give you guys the proper burial like you wanted. I just... was... unable to do it until now. Please, forgive me mom... dad." Issei said, a tearing falling down his cheek and entering the freezer. He closed the freezer and made his way out of the house.

[Partner. You really are different from my other hosts. I have never seen anyone with as much honor as you.]

"I do what is right for others. Did you know I have an allowance?"

[No I did not.]

"Well, I get about 5000 yen every week."

[Is it going in some kind of bank account?]

"No. You will never see me with that money on me. I have told me parents that the money needs to go somewhere else. Someone else needs it more. So, it is given to a local homeless shelter so they can get food. I come from a fantastic family. All my needs were met and I even got toys for Christmas or whatever. Sure I can be selfish. I did keep half of the toys I got for Christmas and gave them to school kids when I was younger, or a local orphanage, but my father... He... taught me that doing what was right... was the real treat."

[Heh... You really are quite interesting. I have never known a host that wasn't completely selfish... I have never heard of a host giving away any sort of money or gifts for those who needed it more. I have to say I am quite proud... and this is coming from a selfish dragon.]

"I am glad then I suppose." Issei said, entering the school grounds. He walked up to the entrance and opened it, heading towards the door that had the symbol for the Occult Research Club or the O.R.C. When he reached the door, he froze in place for a moment. "Woah..."

[Yea, I felt it too. Someone powerful who WANTS to radiate his or her powers is behind that door. Be careful.]

"I'll be fine." Issei said. Issei has started to talk out loud instead of think. He looked quite weird. Issei opened the door and walked in, then opened the two large wooden doors that led into the main room. When Issei arrived, he noticed there were two extra people who he has never seen before. Kiba, Akeno, Rias and Koneko were there, then there was a silver haired woman dressed like a maid who was very pretty. Then there was this bad boy type looking guy who had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was sitting with Rias upon a couch while the other members were standing. He was busy playing with Rias's thigh.

Issei came in quietly, his presence not known to Rias or the two new guys. The other members noticed him but he put the sign to hush up. He went to the corner of the room, observing them.

[Why did you tell them to hush?]

"_I... sensed something was wrong here. I want to find out what... before I ruin the chance. Something about this guy bothers me."_

[Hmm.] Was all Ddraig said.

"Let it go Riser. I have no intention of ever marrying you." Rias said, getting up from the couch and looking away.

"But Rias, I believe that your families circumstances can't afford you to be so selfish." Riser replied.

"I will not bring my family name to ruin! However, I will marry who I wanna marry! That is my choice and my choice alone."

"Remember that is is vital that devils are to remain pure blooded. Your brother and father decided this with the future of devils in mind."

"My father and my brother made this decision because they are in too great of a rush. For the last time, Riser, I will not marry you!"

Riser got up and grabbed her chin. "For the last time, Rias, I bear the reputation of the house of Phenex and tarnishing our name is unacceptable. If I have to, I will burn everyone here into ashes. Either way, you will return to the underworld with me." Riser said, his energy fluctuating.

Grayfia stepped forward to speak, but Issei walked passed her and tapped on Risers left shoulder. Riser turned and when he faced Issei, Isseis fist found its way right into Risers face, sending him across the room into the wall near the window.

"Issei!" Rias exclaimed. The members all gasped from the sight of Issei and they all had wide eyes from the punch.

"She said no blondy. You will leave."

Riser stood up and growled standing up. "Rias! Who is this?!"

Before Rias could respond, Issei walked closer to Riser. "I'm Batman bitch, better recognize."

**[…] **Ddraig just sighed at the bad joke.

"Oh, you think you are funny you little shit. I will show you why you do not mess with a Phenex!" Riser yelled out, forming a large fire ball in his fist. Issei growled and his red gauntlet came out and a red light came out from his knuckles. They were both glaring at each other and snarling.

Grayfia walked forward, standing in between Riser and Issei.

"I am not sure why you are here, but I am here on business from my master, Sirzechs. This means there will be no disruption of peace."

"You really have a funny way of showing peace. Allowing this Kentucky Fried Joke to marry your masters sister, while she does not want it."

"Issei!" Rias yelled out at him. Issei was provoking two people now, his words harsh.

Grayfia just smiled. "I heard about you from my master. You really have a loose tongue."

"Heh, I just speak my mind. Why should I not say what I need to say? So, what now? Do I need to start swinging until I get it through both of your minds that no means no?"

Grayfia looked serious again. "There will be no disruption of peace. My master knew it was going to be a problem, so he has assigned me a last resort."

"Of course he did... How far will they go to interfere in my life?" Rias said with a sigh.

"A rating game. If you are going to refuse what the clan has put forth, then you are to settle this in a rating game."

"A rating game? I have no idea what that is, by I will accept this if it means I get to kick the ass of Mcdonalds Bitch over there." Issei said, pointing his thumb at Riser now. Issei's gauntlet was gone.

"Just one man?" Riser said. He began to laugh. "You really are pathetic."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over how delicious you taste with BBQ sauce." Issei said, turning to look at Riser with a smirk.

Riser just snarled at Issei with his 100th chicken joke. "Lady Grayfia. I accept this boys challenge. Let us do it now so I can show this reincarnated devil some manners."

"Wait!" Rias said.

"Calm down Rias. Batman here is a big boy. He can handle himself."

Grayfia nodded and a white light appeared under everybody, teleporting them to a separate dimension. It was time for battle.

* * *

"Issei... did you know what you just did..." Rias said, her face turning depressed. Issei, not having any clue about the Devil society... or their ways... has just entered a Rating Game versus Riser.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rawr. I own nothing in this story. Going to say this so I dont have to say it again. **

* * *

[Hello, this is a match between... Batman and Riser Phenex. The battlefield is a replica of Kuoh Academy. The match shall begin in one minute. When the horn starts, you may begin.] Grayfia said from some kind of loudspeaker.

Issei was located in the Old school building where he challenged Riser. Riser was located in the Principals office.

"Its all about imagination to use magic right? Is it the same thing for the Dragon power you say I possess?"

[Yes. All you have to do is use your imagination and anything is possible. However, most users don't actually opt for fancy stuff. They just go with what it easy.]

"Ah, that is no fun. I want to utilize all my strength and power to do what I do best. Kick ass. I am not a long range combatant. I want close range firepower. Of course, what I do have in mind… is something fun. Though, something is strange to me. What is a Rating game? Why am I having a fight with Riser in this large battlefield?"

[Hmm. I honestly cannot tell you. Perhaps we should have found out before we do this?]

"Nah. We can tackle any problem partner."

[Good fighting words!]

_**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK.**_

With that the game had begun. Issei jumped out of the large window on the top floor, landing on the ground. He rushed forward and made his way towards the center, the gym. He put his gauntlet hand on the wall and a red light shone from his gauntlet. When he pulled away, the shape of a Dragons head in a circle was on the wall. It was red. Then the circle disappeared and Issei smiled.

"_Charge the energy for me." _Issei thought to Ddraig.

[What do you have in mind partner?]

"Just wait and see." Issei smirked, entering the Gym. When he entered, he raised a brow at what he saw. He saw a bunch of women standing in the middle. He counted 9 of them.

"Ah, so you are the boy Riser said was a complete idiot. Do you know what you got yourself into?" Said a girl who came through another door. She had blonde hair in a drill fashion and dark blue eyes. She reminded him of Riser. She was pretty.

"Ah" Issei said with a sigh. He rubbed his temple. "I tend to say things without understanding. I go with what my brain says."

"Riser offers you a chance to back down. Forfeit so you won't be humiliated and hurt."

"AH! Well, I am afraid I would have to disappoint him. I have no intention of backing down… in fact… this sounds fun!" Issei said, rushing towards them.

Issei found two girls approaching. Twins. They pulled out a bag and unzipped it. What they pulled out of it was chainsaws.

"WOAH!" Issei said, stopping in his tracks. "Are those chainsaws?!" Issei was not entirely afraid, just kind of shocked. "What the fuck is this a horror movie?!" Issei was now attacked by the twins. Issei began to run back, ducking and side stepping from their slashes.

"Why you running?!" The two girls chimed together chasing him.

"You have god damn chainsaws! HELLOOOOOOO! Issei said. He kept on running, dodging, fucking and trying to get away but then he did a back flip off a wall, getting behind them then he quickly went to the ground and swung out his legs, doing a low kick sweep. He brought them both to the ground. He then grabbed their legs and swung them across the room into a wall.

"Ah, not bad, but Riser has told us to end this." Said the girl with the Mask.

The girl with the mask, then two girls who had cat like ears, a girl with a staff, a girl dressed in a chinese outfit, then two girls with swords.

"Oooh this looks fun." Issei grinned and charged. He quickly did a roll over the shoulder of the girl with the staff, before slamming his fist into the face of the girl in the Chinese outfit. The girl was sent flying into both girls with cat ears.

[AHAHAHAHAHA! Ah this is quite a rush! I haven't had this much fun in centuries! You are quite reckless partner, but I approve!] Ddraig said with enthusiasm.

Issei grinned and slightly moved his waist to the side from a kick from the girl with the mask, but he grabbed her leg. He then swung her around and knocked down the girl with the staff, the two girl with chainsaws and both girls who had swords. He then tossed her across the room onto the two beast girls who just got up.

[Full power Partner.]

"Not yet! I am having too much fun!'

"Who are you talking to?" said a girl with a pony tail. She was one of the sword users. She pulled out her sword and began to attack Issei. Issei grinned and just kept dodging, then did a back flip as the two girls with chainsaws came from behind. A brutal horizontal slash came from his front, and when he did a back flip over the two girls from behind, both girls took the slash from the sword.

[Two pawns, Riser, retired.]

Issei was quick though, He rushed right into the opening of the sword girl and took the sword form her hands by twisting her wrist. He actually broke the wrist then shoved the sword into her gut.

[One knight, Riser, Retired]

Back in the viewing room, Grayfia, Sona and her peerage, Rias and her peerage were watching the game. Everyone had a face of shock except Grayfia.

"How the… who the… What the…" Was all Rias said.

"How can this be... this guy is not even a devil... Yet his power... its... immense." Sona said.

"I will say I am glad he seems to be on our side..." Kiba commented.

They all then shut up and continued to watch Issei lay the smackdown...

"What the hell!? Why can we not hit him?! He is just one guy! Who is this guy?!" Said the girl in the Chinese dress. Issei was right in her face and smiled. Coming from behind him was the girl with the mask.

In his best Raspy voice, "I'm Batman." Issei said, before grabbing the girl in the dress and moving her to take the kick from the girl in the mask. She was hit in the face then Issei quickly turned her around and punched her in the face, sending her flying into the wall. Issei then did a back flip over the two beast girls who tried to grab him, but he landed on the girl with the staffs shoulders. He used her as a spring board and leapt at the girl with the other sword. He hit her in the face with his foot coming down with an axe kick, sending her down to the ground hard. He then shoulder slammed into the girl with the mask, sending her tumbling to the ground. He then did a leg sweep under the girl with the staff before he ran towards the gym's exit.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" The girl with the mask asked. The girl who looked kind of like Risers sister ran out of the door earlier, trying to escape the carnage.

When Issei exited, he snapped and then the magic circle with the dragons head appeared under the Gym in a circle. Within the red circle, a red light flashed and then BOOOOOOOOM. The Gym was gone. No fire. No nothing. There was NOTHING left of the Gym.

[One knight, Two rooks and three pawns, Riser, Retired.]

"Great job Ddraig."

[Y…yea… T-thanks.] Ddraig said weakly. His voice was raspy as well.

"Whats wrong?"

[I….] with that, Ddraig was gone.

"What the hell?"

Issei shrugged and began running to the Principals office, when he did a roll to the side. Right in the path he was going if he didn't roll, a purple light came and exploded. When he looked up, there was a girl with enormous boobs, long purple hair and a staff.

"I am quite impressed and so is my master. We did not expect you to do anything. In fact, Riser is really angry now… so it is time to finish this."

"Oh I agree." Issei replied, pulling out a bright red chain. He grinned and leapt into the air, tackling the girl to the queen. They both collided to the ground and Issei sat on top of her.

"Not bad, but you are forgetting something." The girl said with a smirk. Issei had his eyes wide open so he did a quick back flip, dodging the attack from the three other girls. Issei smirked.

"I did not forget anything… I just didn't know. So, I wanna end this quick…" Issei threw four different chains from his hand and each chain wrapped around the neck of the four girls, holding them like a leash. They began to tug at it or try to blow it up. "Pointless." Issei said as he began to spin and spin and spin. The four girls were off their feet and in the air as Issei began to spin them round and round.

"You spin me right round baby, right round, Like a record baby, right round, round, round. You spin me right round baby, right round, Like a record baby, right round, round, round" Issei began to sing but before he could release the chains, his eyes went hollow and then he began to disappear.

[Batman, retired.]

* * *

**Read. Review. HONK!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. ;) **

* * *

Issei was in a hospital in the underworld, which was located in the territory of the Sitri's. He was taken here because it was the best hospital within the underworld.

Issei was currently on a medical bed, with some monitors hooked up to him.

"How does it look?" Grayfia asked. She was the only one there that would be recognizable by Issei if he ever woke up.

"I... I am not sure. I am not a dragon doctor but he is in a coma. All I can say is whatever he has is life threatening. I will do some tests and see what I can find. From what I can tell, it is not contagious." The doctor said, leaving the room in a hurry. This left Grayfia to look at Issei who was lying on the bed, his breathing ragged and shallow.

Grayfia just looked at Issei from his bed. "You need to awaken soon... otherwise... Hmm." Grayfia said softly before leaving the room, leaving Issei alone in the dark. The lights seem to be smart enough so if there is no one awake in the room, the light is off.

* * *

Within Isseis mind as he was in his coma, he was currently inside of his house. He was sitting at the table and both of his parents were there. Issei was 16 and it was his birthday, though In reality Issei was seventeen. His father was busy reading his newspaper and his mother was fixing up the breakfast. Blueberry Waffles with Maple Syrup. It was Isseis favorite breakfast... well one of the two. Biscuits and Gravy was great as well.

"So son, do you have anything special in school today?" His father asked. Isseis father was always interested in Isseis school. He knew about what happens during his school, but he did not complain. Isseis father was not going to baby his teenage child who could handle himself, which Issei was able to. Issei never complained about being ridiculed or about people being afraid of him. He always believed Issei had to make his own place in the world. Issei was strong, brave, proud, and courageous. He was a really nice person even though his exterior did not say it.

"Well, there is a movie in our math class. Numbers**((Good T.V series))**, I believe is what we are watching."

"Ah, well, come home as soon as you can. We are painting the kitchen."

"Of course. Don't start without me."

"You know I wouldn't."

Issei and his dad shared a smile and then his mother placed a plate of pancakes before each of the two males before sitting down with her own place.

"Thanks mom!" Issei said happily.

"Of course dear." She said with a smile.

Issei looked down at his plate and began to devour his food, but when he looked back up, his mother and father were gone.

"Mom? Dad?" Issei called. Issei got up and walked into the living room, and his father was on the floor. Issei rushed over to help him.

_SQUELCH._

Issei stepped in something wet. He looked down and Issei was covered in blood from head to toe. He looked down to his hand and in his hand was his fathers sword, stained with blood.

"W-what... What is this?"

"AAAAAAAH!" A very girlish shriek was heard. It was his mother. His mother came in through the front door with a bag of groceries. "I-issei? What did you do?!" His mother shrieked at him. Issei began to move forward towards his mother, smiling wickedly.

"_I cant move my body! I am not in control! What is going on!?" _Issei began to scream in his head. He was watching as he raised his hand with the sword in place as his mother was frozen in terror.

"Issei!" The sword came down. Issei closed his eyes as the sword came down, but when he opened them, Issei was back at the table eating his breakfast. His parents were currently eating with him, the table quiet.

* * *

Back in the underworld, the lights came on as a ton of beeping began to go loud and haywire. Three doctors ran into the room and tried to control Issie. Issei was squirming, his hips, chest, and limbs all bucking and trying to flail around. His heart rate was increasing to a insane speed and after about thirty seconds, he collapsed and he flatlined. Just as the doctors were about to administer the Defibrillator, Isseis heart started to beat again and it normalized. The doctors just looked at each other, all confused. This was really strange to them, but two of them just left as one stayed to watch over him for a little while.

* * *

Back in Isseis mind, Issei was now at school. He was sitting at the popular kids table, two gorgeous girls at his two sides, while a third was sitting in his lap. It was Rias, Akeno and Koneko! They were all trying to feed him lunch while he was talking with a bunch of other students. They were talking about the Prom, and Issei was laughing with them as their jokes. Issei was popular! Issei was a popular student! He had three pretty women with him and he was happy! Issei got up to go to the bathroom, leaving for about five minutes.

When Issei returned and opened the door to the cafeteria, Issei watched as his prom went on. When he looked ahead, Koneko, Rias and Akeno were dancing with other guys and kissing them. They were not with Issei! Issei fell to the ground and held onto his chest where his heart was. He looked at the ground but then looked up at three pairs of feet approached.

"Why would we date someone like you?"

"A loser?"

"... A beast?"

"You are better off dead." All three said together.

With this Issei fell onto his side, his heart in massive pain and his body losing conciousness.

* * *

Back in the human world, Issei began to have his convulsions again.

"HELP! WE NEED HELP! GET HIM SOME PROPOFOL!" The current doctor in the room said. He was trying to hold down Issei but Issei was thrashing. He managed to punch the doctor off of him, and send him flying across the room. Several more doctors came and all of them held Issei down while they inserted a needle into his arm, giving him some drugs. Issei began to calm down shortly, his body falling asleep and his mind emptying. A female doctor who was administering the drugs, looked down at his chest.

"Does anyone else see this...?" She asked.

They all looked to where she was pointing, and on his chest and coming out of his heart were black lines alone his veins and arteries.

"What the hell is that...?" One doctor asked.

"It looks like... corruption like you see in movies..." Said another.

"What are we going to do?"

"I am not sure... but while the researchers are out... lets keep him under. He is going to hurt himself with his thrashing if we don't."

"Alright. Let's keep him under until we can figure out what to do."

The doctors all nodded and began to set up IV's to make sure he was kept under. Issei was put under... and he no longer had visions. He was just... blank.

* * *

**Read. Review. RAWR**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter. I am going to be VERY nice and give you guys another chapter. Please, enjoy this one. **

* * *

A month has passed since Issei was admitted to the hospital in the Sitri territory. Grayfia was the one who brought him there and she visited him every day she could. So for about ten minutes every day, she was there with him, trying to help the doctors if she could, or to find out if they knew anything. Rias came everyday after a couple days since he was admitted. However for the past week, she was unable to come.

"Any change?"

"Well, after you left yesterday, the patient..." The doctor looked down at the clipboard and rolled his eyes. "Batman, seemed to have been fighting the drugs. He is still asleep, but he is now able to dream or whatnot. The black marks on his chest have not moved since they appeared. We were also finally able to give you the details on what was attacking him. We told you that we have finally been able to get the Dragons blood we needed and we tested out the... virus or whatever is attacking him on the blood samples. From the 100 samples we have obtained, the cells died, within minutes. We talked with the dragons, and from what they can say is he has a case of the Dragon Pox. It is a very rare disease that Dragons can get. They do not know how it is obtained, but the cases of it is extremely rare. However, they all said that Dragon Pox has never been survived before. It has always resulted in the death of the Dragon. I cannot explain what is going on or neither can they... but to be honest. He should have been dead within three hours but something is keeping him alive." The doctor said before leaving Grayfia behind.

Grayfia sighed and entered the room. She stood near him and looked down at his prone form, his muscular chest exposed for everyone. The black marks were completely visible and were easily seen.

"This is the last day... tonight... Rias will be married to Riser. I came to tell you this because you had the right to know... Well... I gotta leave I suppose." Grayfia said softly before patting his hand. When she took her hand away, she began to turn around but in the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a couple fingers of Issei move. Grayfia turned to look at him but he was still. Only his chest was moving from his breathing which stabilized. "Must be my imagination..." Grayfia said before using her magic circle to leave.

* * *

Within Isseis mind, he was on his hands and knees, Riser, Raynare and Dohnaseek standing above him. They were laughing and laughing.

"How weak and pathetic. Did you learn your manners yet boy?" Riser said, kicking him in the face.

"Oh come now. How can you expect some loser who has no friends to have any manners?" Raynare taunted him before kicking him in the crotch.

They all laughed. "Oh come now. He has some friends." Dohnaseek said. Raynare turned to look at him with a look of shock.

"His left and right hand?" Riser said with a grin.

"Oh, I meant his dead mother." With that, they all began to laugh, holding their sides, laughing at him. Laying beside him, his mother was dead. She was stabbed many times by light spears and Issei watched.

Issei was on his back, sprawling out weak and helpless. He was defeated...

"Son... I thought you were better then this?"

"_Dad...?"_

"You need to get up on your feet son. You have never given up."

"_I lost..."_

"Son, you have never lost until you are dead. The fight lives on while you still take a breathe. Stand up Son."

"_But I... Don't know if I can do it anymore."_

"Aren't you the one who told me you planned on helping those who cannot help themselves? Aren't you the one who said you fought for justice?"

"_But dad I..."_

"But dad nothing! You are better then this. You have never given up on anything in your life. You always stood headstrong and tackled your problems head on. Get up Son, and show them what it means to be a Hyoudou. Show them what it means to mess with a Hyoudou!"

Issei's eyes went wide and he stood up. He tackled Raynare to the ground before breaking her neck. He then took his sword and slashed off the head of both Riser and Dohnaseek who stood too shocked to react. With that, Issei won...

[Partner?] said a voice Issei has not heard in a while.

"Ddraig?"

[Yes. It seems I am finally awake.]

"What... happened?"

[You came down with a very rare sickness. It has passed now.]

"Are you ok?"

[Yes. I am only the soul of my former self, but I am still a Dragon. Since I am unable to die personally, you were the one to take the entire virus. I still felt all the pain but... I am surprised you are still alive partner.]

"Why?"

[This sickness has never been survived before... I am... very surprised.]

"Oh... Well, I suppose there is a first for everything." Issei said. He was sitting in a circle of fire with Ddraig looked down at him. "So what now?"

[Well, I was awake for quite a while but I was unable to talk to you. It seemed you were occupied with something.]

"Ah... I was... fighting some inner demons and fears."

[Did you win?]

"Yes... I was afraid of failing... and being unable to stand... but... I know now I do not have the option to ever go to my knees."

[Well said. It is best we die before we ever kneel.]

"Yes. As long as I still draw a breathe... I will raise a fist."

[Good fighting words... which is why I will say this... Rias is being married soon.]

"What?! How long was I out?"

[I am not sure partner, but I heard the maid talk about it. Rias will be married soon.]

"Then I think its time we crash a party." Issei said with a grin. With that, Issei's eyes opened in the real world. He sat up and he was awake and alert. He pulled out the IV in his arm and stood up but due to him having never stood up in a month, he was wobbly. However, he quickly gained back the feeling to walk so he quickly put on his clothes that had been washed. He then left the room, walking down the hallway.

As Issei was walking down the hallway, the female doctor who noticed his corruption and injected him with meds stopped and looked at him.

"Hey! What are you doing out of bed!?" The doctor said, springing over to him and grabbing his arm. Issei just smiled.

"Easily. I am going to crash a party... you wouldn't know where I can find the engagement between Rias and Riser would you?"

Before the doctor could answer, a male doctor came by.

"The Maou told me to give this to you with a message." The man gave Issei a paper and looked at the girl to let him go which she obeyed. "If you wanna save my sister, come and crash the party."

Issei smiled. "So, he is expecting me huh? I shouldn't disappoint him. So if you have no objections, A chicken is about to get turned into nuggets." Issei said, using the magic circle given to him by the Maou. Issei was taught all about the magic and stuff by Ddraig. Issei had limited use but he was also only going to use magic for certain uses.

* * *

Issei arrived shortly within a massive hall. He looked up at saw the portrait of Sirzechs, Then a portrait of Rias, and one of both of them. Then there was another couple pictures that was hard to tell but Issei guessed was the parents. Issei turned his head and made his way to the two large doors. Within he could hear the conversations. It seems Riser was introducing Rias to his guests.

"So ladies and gentleman. Give it up for my beautiful bride, Rias Gremory!"

As the cheers went on, Issei cracked his knuckles and popped his neck, ready to go. As Issei wanted to give Riser a surprise, Issei began to do Shave and a Haircut, hitting each note hard with his left fist, making sure it was heard then he used his right gauntlet hand and bashed upon the door, sending it to break open. All the devils were looking at the door and everyone was in a state of shock... but most of all it was Riser and Rias.

"Knock Knock Motherclucker!"

[Would you cut it out with the damn chicken jokes?] Ddraig said with a sigh, though he still stifled a chuckle. He was just trying to be mature about it, though he was enjoying them.

"Issei!" Rias exclaimed. She was shocked to see Issei was here at the party!

"This prick again?!"

"Look who is talking, Mcnugget."

"Why you..."

"What is the meaning of this Lord Riser?!" Said a party guest.

"It is just some entertainment that I have set up." Said a male voice. He came from the sidelines. It was Sirzechs.

"The Devil Lucifer!" A guest exclaimed.

Issei raised a brow. _"Is he what I think he is?"_

[Seems so. Huh, so the great Devil King is giving you assistance. Not too bad.]

"What exactly do you mean by entertainment?" Riser asked of Sirzechs.

"I watched the game and I, honestly, was underwhelmed by it."

"It was the end result that counts."

"He lost due to an unforeseen issue. I am sure you are quite disappointed. I think you should be given another chance."

Riser was about to speak but Sirzechs interrupted.

"Besides, we don't have a celebration like this everyday. I think we should give this party some flair."

"You there. I hear you possess the power of the Dragon and I would like to see what you are made of which is why I had the doctor bring you here."

"Oh I see. You want a fight."

"Dragon vs Phoenix. Fire vs Fire. Two legendary creatures battling it out. I would think your guests would enjoy this."

Issei just smirked, letting the big devil talk it all up.

"Please, Don't!" Rias said, trying to save Issei from fighting Riser. She cared for him, even though he was not her servant.

"An excellent idea. I would be delighted to oblige you my lord." Riser said with a grin.

"You there, Dragon?"

"What?" Issei said, his foot impatiently tapping.

"There are many here attending this party who would like to see your abilities. Would you be kind enough to show us what you are capable of?"

"Issei, don't do it! You don't need to do this for me!"

"Relax Rias. Batman here is a big boy. I am sure he can handle himself."

Issei just grinned.

"So, tell me Dragon, if you are the victor, what would you like to have? A harem, a beautiful devil woman, money? Ask and if you win, you shall receive."

"What?! But he is just a lower class devil!"

"Silence. I requested this of him and it is only proper he gets compensation for his troubles."

Issei rolled his eyes. Sirzechs was talking for his devil peeps. "Well, since you are so kind to give me such a gift, I would like a couple things... but, since it is just one... I want Rias Gremory." With this, Rias blushed. This is the first time anyone has gone these lengths for her. "I want Rias Gremory to be free to choose who she marries. He does not deserve this nice young lady. Getting to kick KFC extra crispy's ass is just a bonus. Though..." Issei said, turning his dragon eyes to Sirzechs and glaring at him. "There are a couple things I would love to say to you... but... since it is a party... ruining it would be a waste... I shall hold my tongue just this once." Issei said with a devilish grin.

"Alright, then its time to get started." Sirzechs said. Riser and Issei were transported to a different realm, meant for these battles.

* * *

Riser stood bare chested, grinning at Issei.

"You need to learn some manners boy!" Riser said, going into the air.

Appearing on a screen was the girl who ran away in the fight, Risers sister, at least that is what Issei thought. "You messed with the wrong family this time! My brother is about to tear you a new one!"

Issei chuckled. "You penix's are quite the cocky ones. Get it... cock? As in male chicken?"

Riser's face contorted with rage and he threw an enormous fireball at Issei.

Issei quickly did a back flip onto the wall behind him then leapt off of him, leaping over the flame.

"I was saving this for the fight in the game against you! So now you shall see my true power! I may not be a devil like you. I may just be some human..." With this, Riser and everyone gasped, except those who knew about it, which was Rias, her peerage, Grayfia and Sirzechs. "But I will show you all... WHY YOU DO NOT MESS WITH THE HYOUDOU FAMILY!" With the last words, Issei grinned and a bright light shown.

"TIME FOR OVERBOOSTER!"

**[WELSH DRAGON. OVERBOOSTER!]**

With this, red armor began to appear on Isseis body, covering him a beautiful red scale like armor.

"WITNESS THE POWER OF THE DRAGON EMPERORS POWER. BALANCE BREAKER, SCALE MAIL ARMOR. NOW DIE."

**[Balance breaker! Scale mail armor!]**

* * *

Back in the area where people were watching, Rias and her peerage gasped and so did the guests.

"Balance Breaker?! How..."

"Interesting... the forbidden Infernal Form."

* * *

Back in the game, Riser was getting pissed off.

Issei was in the air and he slammed his shoulder into Riser, sending him to the ground.

"Rias does not belong to you prick! How dare you think that you can just force someone to marry!  
Issei said, wrapping Risers neck with a red chain. "LET ME SHOW YOU HOW I TREAT YOU RAPIST BASTARDS!" Issei yelled out, spinning round and round. Riser began to attack the chain with flame and try to hit Issei, but his fire kept on missing Issei and it would not break the chain. Issei tossed the chain and Riser flew into a nearby wall with a massive impact. Issei was now right up against him, having his left hand on Risers head. "Fuck you." Was all Issei said before shoving a fist covered in dragon energy into Risers gut, forcing him to cough out some blood.

Issei backed away as Riser went to his knees with a hole in his gut. Riser began to laugh and Issei raised a brow.

"You think it was that easy boy?! I am a Phenex! We are the immortal birds!" Riser said, standing up as flame appeared on his hole and repaired him.

"What?!"

**[Yes. The Phenex clan are actually phoenix's. They have the power of immortality.]**

"And you couldn't have told me that?!"

**[Sorry, I thought you knew?]**

"I just learned about this magical hoo doo voo doo shit a month ago and most of that was spent in a god damn coma!"

**[Sorry.]**

"Sorry to interrupt your little conversation, but its time to end this! You may be just a human boy, but I have no regrets ending your pathetic little life!" Riser said, flying right above Issei with a massive fireball in his hands. Isseis eyes went wide as the Fireball came crashing down on him. Issei was quick and held up both hands with his dragon energy building up, but the explosion came. Issei was sent flying across the battlefield, hitting a wall before rolling to his knees, his back to Riser.

Riser walked behind Issei and smiled, however when he got too close, Issei hit him with a very fast uppercut, laced with Dragon energy, sending Riser into the air.

"You think you have defeated me so easily just because I am a human huh?! Well fuck you too!" Issei said, wrapping a chain around Risers waist. Issei yanked the chain and Riser was sent flying by a fist in his gut but the chain was still there. Issei yanked it again and then putting both hands together, did a baseball bat strike right into Risers face, sending him flying. Each punch by Issei was explosive, so it blew apart the body of Riser, which kept on repairing.

"I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR MESSING WITH RIAS GREMORY YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Riser hit the ground with a thud, rolling onto his knees. Issei was behind him and he put both of his hands on Risers shoulders. A magic circle with the dragon appeared under Isseis right hand, placing it onto Riser.

"We aren't done yet." Issei said, tossing Riser across the room. Riser skidded across the ground and began to get up, but Issei slammed Riser onto the ground with his elbow outstretched. Issei did a semi body slam. Issei began to bash his elbow laced with dragon power into Risers chest, sending many holes into Riser. Blood was coughed out of Riser but Issei was finished with that. Issei jumped into the air and out stretched his foot, attempting to stomp down on Riser.

Riser used his fire wings and flew out of the way, moving barely out in time as Isseis food hit the ground. A large crater appeared from Isseis foot.

"Damn you!" Riser yelled out, flying at Issei with fire fists. Issei began to duck, lean back, jump back and other sort of dodging moves from Risers fire fists. Issei felt himself a bit slower with the armor on then he was without, but he began to learn how to use it now. Issei then used the jets on the back of his armor and used it to tackle Riser. Riser however stood his ground and grabbed Issei by his waist. Picking him up, Riser slammed Issei onto the ground, then sent a fire fist into Isseis face. Issei took the hit, his mask shattered from the impact. Issei however used his jets and tripped Riser before attacking Riser once more. However Riser expected this and ducked from the punch to his face. With this, Riser began to bash Issei with wild fire fists, sending fist after fist into his armor, forcing cracks to appear on the chest and gut armor, before shattering it. Issei used his jets and got away at the last second, before the final fire fist could hit him in the chest.

[Full power has been charged.]

Riser and Issei now stood, looking at each other with hatred. Issei roared and charged at Riser, but the armor was removed. Issei stumbled and hit the ground with a thud. Issei felt really weak, and out of breath.

[I am sorry partner. It seems we have not fully recovered from the virus yet. It seems to be lingering. It has zapped away a lot of the demonic energy you had... however, I have hidden away a small amount of your energy, for two more punches but it may not be enough.]

"_Thank you Ddraig, but remember the gym?"_

[You mean...]

Riser picked up Issei by his shirt and smirked. "You can't win against the immortal bird. I shall spare you and just end this... you will wake up when the engagement is over."

"I can't?"

Issei smirked and hit Riser with his gauntlet, forcing Riser to release and skid back a few yards.

"You really should be more careful." Issei said, confidently.

"Why?"

"Because, I _LOVE_ my chicken EXTRA CRISPY." Issei said before snapping. The red circle on his shoulder appeared under his legs and Riser looked up. A bright red flash appeared then an explosion, sending Riser into the air. Issei was quick and ran at Riser. He shoulder charge right into Riser, sending him to the ground. Riser slowly got up as Issei began to summon the rest of his demonic energy/dragon energy to his fist, preparing to attack.

"NO! Stop it! Don't. This engagement is important for the future of all devils! A mere human like you would not understand!"

"You don't get it do you?! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO SOMETHING SOME CRUEL TO SOMEONE! And the fact that you would do it to such a nice lady, when she obviously hates you, IS ENOUGH FOR ME TO TAKE YOU OUT!"

Issei ran right at Riser, "SO SUCK ON THIS SCUMBAG!"

Riser began to stumble back and he fell on his knees. "Bastard!" Riser said before coughing up an immense amount of blood. He fell onto his hands and knees, defeated.

"Don't hurt him!" Said the sister. She appeared right in between Riser, her arms outstretched.

Issei raised a fist at her. "Step aside little girl, unless you wanna be next!" The sister just blushed, and then Issei fell to his hands and knees, his body completely taxed.

The ground then disappeared and Issei began to fall, but Issei was so worn out and trying hard to breathe, that he didn't even notice. He was however, caught by Rias.

"Issei... Thank you... You saved my life." Rias said, smiling down at Issei. Issei weakly put up a thumbs up, his breathing a bit ragged. His eyes were tired and his body was exhausted, but it also didn't help he was fighting against the virus which was still in his system. Rias flew down to the ground and then Sirzechs used the magic circle on him, Grayfia, Rias, her peerage and Issei. He transported them to the old school building, used by the ORC.

Rias put Issei down on the couch and he kept on breathing. Sirzechs and Grayfia both teleported out, heading back.

"He seems awfully exhausted." Akeno said.

**[He is still recovering from the virus that was in his body. It still is actually. It is being fought back by Issei, but it is taxing on his will power especially after the fight.]**

"Will he be ok?" Rias asked.

"I... I'm ok... I'm... Fluffy!" Issei said, his words coming out slow.

**[Yea... he will be fine.] **Ddraig said, his voice coming out like he was rolling his eyes.

Rias just smiled. She was very happy... that Issei saved her from Riser.

"Issei?"

"ZZZZZZZZZ" Was all that came from Issei. Issei was fast asleep.

Rias and the others just chuckled, letting Issei sleep. They left Issei to lay down on the couch, letting him rest off after his victory.

* * *

**Read. Review. BEEP BEEP.**

**The ending is from the anime. Season 1, Episode 12.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have nothing to say. **

* * *

It was morning when Issei began to awaken. The chirps of the song birds outside awoke him from a blissful sleep. His eyes fluttered open and he let out a loud yawn while stretching his body, popping his shoulder, neck, ribs and spine. He sighed happily and got up, walking over towards the window.

"Where the hell am I? Am I at my school?"

[Ah you are finally awake partner. You were brought in here after your fight with Riser by Rias.]

"Did I win?"

[Yes, though it was close... but you were also still sick. You really kicked his ass though.]

"Ah, well thank you... is the virus still in my body?"

[I do not know for sure, but from what I can tell it is gone.]

"Ah. That is good. Hmm, I think imma skip school today."

[Why?]

"... I have some business to take care of..." Issei said, leaving the room and running past the students who were entering the school yard. Who avoided their stares and ignored their insults, heading towards his house. He kept running and finally entered his home, looking around. He sighed and made his way to the basement, walking towards the freezer.

[Partner...?]

"I think its time... I give them the proper burial they deserve."

Ddraig just shut up, letting Issei handle his parents. Issei reached into the freezer and picked up his father, taking him up the stairs and then into the back yard. He placed his father into a casket, that Issei bought a long time ago, right before his coma. He meant to handle this soon... but he was unable to. Issei left the casket open and left back into his home, only to carry his mother out side with him, placing her in the casket next to her husband. Issei had them both hug each other and then he placed several different types of flowers into the casket.

Issei placed the casket in a large hole in the ground which had charcoal and coal at the bottom, and several types of logs and sticks, of different sizes. The casket was made of a very heat conductive metal. He then placed the lid onto the casket, tightening it. He climbed out of the hole and put some gasoline at the bottom, just to start the fire. The gasoline was poured gently along the edges of the bottom of the hole, just to make sure that the fire got an immediate burn all around.

Issei stood on the outside, looking down at them, tears forming in his eyes.

"I... should never be the one to bury them." Issei said, a slight sob escaping his lips. Issei then lit a match before dropping it into the hole, the match lightning the gasoline and in turn lighting the sticks and coal. Issei fell to his knees as he watched the fire engulf the metal casket in a roaring flame, his parents getting what they wanted when they died.

Issei just sat there, tears and small cries escaping his lips.

[Partner?]

No answer, just some tears.

[May I say a few words?]

"I would like that."

[Your parents were fantastic people. They had their issues like anyone but they loved you. They gave you the strength you needed to face any danger ahead, and gave you life lessons that you would need. They made sure you were fed and were kept warm. They gave you a lot and now, they are gone... but it is not all over. Their souls have gone to heaven or to wherever their religion says they would go to. They will watch down on you, watching as you make your way through the life they have prepared you for. Their time was early, but do not beat yourself up. You were not the one at fault. You avenged their deaths, and you are giving them what they deserved. Your parents were great people.]

Issei just sobbed as he sat on his butt, his head against his knee. "Thank you, Ddraig."

After about five minutes, the cries from Issei stopped. He just sat there, watching the fire. He was in his thoughts, thinking of all the good times he had his with parents. The beach, amusement parks, going to anime conventions just for him. Skydiving and many other things. Issei was smiling now, leaning against the large cherry blossom tree, watching the fire that kept burning a few yards away.

About four hours passed since Issei started the fire. It was still burning strong and he was still there. Watching the fire, remembering the good times. Ddraig never said a word after what he said, letting Issei be alone. Issei was startled by a gentle hand on his shoulder and when he looked up, it was Rias. She gave him a weak smile, squeezing his shoulder affectionately.

Issei turned back to watching the fire and Rias sat next to him. They both sat there for twenty minutes and Akeno showed up, sitting on the other side of Issei. She gave him a squeeze on his leg. Five minutes later, Kiba and Koneko came, and sat next to Rias, all watching the flame which began to die down, albeit slowly.

Another twenty minutes of silence, except for the crackling of the flame, passed. The fire was no longer visible, but you could see the orange glow. Issei finally stood up and walked towards the hole in the ground, looking down at the casket. It was welded shut due to the intense heat, but Issei took out his gauntlet, and opened it up forcefully, looking down into the casket. There it was... the ashes of his parents, littering the bottom of the casket.

"Issei...?" Rias asked.

No answer.

"Do you want me to do it?"

Issei shook his head. He sniffled and used his magic to get all the ashes out and to put it into a large vase. He sealed it shut and a tear fell onto the vase.

"Good bye... Mom... Good bye... Dad" Issei said. Issei now began to walk, and the group followed him, walking with him towards the river that was nearby. Issei sat on the edge and opened up the vase. "Here you go... be free." Issei said, dumping the contents of the ashes into the river, letting his parents go wherever they go. Issei sat there for a minute before getting up, heading home. He just stood there, looking at his home. He closed his eyes and a tear fell.

"Issei?" Akeno asked. "You ok sweety?"

"I don't think I can live here anymore. It hurts too much." Issei said quietly.

"You can sleep at the old school building." Rias said. Issei nodded and everyone walked with him, heading towards the old school building. When they arrived, Issei went into a separate room, letting them conduct their business as devils. Issei went onto the couch inside, collapsing onto it and falling asleep. It was only six, but he had a rough day and he was tired.

* * *

**Read... Review... poor Issei. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. I did this chapter tonight because I told my friend I would show him up. He writes too but he takes FOREVER. :P**

**I may or may not write another chapter tonight... because I spoil you guys too much.**

* * *

Issei awoke when the sun came up. The birds were chirping and the sun was warming up his body. He got up from the bed, yawned and stretched his body, popping the bones. He felt much better than he did the night before, the sorrow and pain from losing his parents lessened greatly. Yes, he missed his parents, but he always would. He is not depressed and he actually smiled. He smiled because he knew he was going to be alright.

Issei found out there was a change of clothes waiting for him, which he would thank Rias for later. He got dressed and made his way towards the school, going to school for the first time since he lost his parents. He entered the main building, and headed towards the Martial Arts clubroom. It was about two hours before school would officially start, so Issei had plenty of time. Upon entering the room, he turned on the lights and put down his bag. From there, he took off his shirt, socks and shoes then began to punch and kick the bag that hung from the ceiling, and several other targets which were shaped like a human body. He was using the martial arts training he received so he was making sure he did not lose his touch, which he found out he did not. However, he might as well pass the time so he kept up his punching and kicking, hitting the targets with precision, not power, though he had plenty power due to being mostly a dragon.

* * *

About an hour later though, he stopped. He wasn't really tired, but he was not improving much. He sighed and wiped his body down from the sweat before leaving the room. He sighed and began to walk around the school before he ended up meeting up with Rias, Akeno and Koneko. Rias and Akeno waved at him while Koneko was eating something. Issei walked over to them and leaned against a pillar, looking at them.

"I see you are feeling better." Rias said with a smile.

"Thanks to everyone. I appreciate what you guys did."

"No one should have to go thru what you did. Are you going to be ok?"

"Easily. I am always going to miss my parents… but I am not going to be a depressed man who hides. I vented all my emotions that day and I feel relieved. I will stand strong and move forward. I will definitely be alright, though I still need to talk with you… about some important matters." Issei said, hinting that it was something not meant to be talked around humans.

"Alright. You can meet me in the clubroom after school. Sound good?"

Issei nodded. "Though… I need to go home and gather some of my things."

"Alright. We can go to your house after we talk about what you wanna talk about."

Issei just nodded. The bell rung which meant class is starting, so Akeno and Rias waved and left, leaving Koneko and Issei to head to their class. Upon entering the class, Issei was the center of attention and the chatter.

"Did you hear the Beast has sunk his fangs on the two great ladies of Kuoh?!"

"Yea and I hear he got his fangs on the petite Koneko!"

"What a Beast."

Said three different girls, all with disgust in their words, though they tried to say it quietly so Issei didn't hear, but his Dragon ears heard it. Issei just smirked and sat down in his seat next to Koneko.

* * *

It was now after school, which meant Issei was in the cafeteria, putting in his money. As he bent down to get his treat for the day, Issei quickly moved to the side, a massive fist hitting the vending machine where his head was. The vending machine cracked and Issei quickly moved out of the way, heading to the side. Standing before him were five angry men.

"So, you think you can just take away the three great girls of our academy? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Uh… The Beast?" Issei asked.

"No, you are dead is what you are!" The large boy said, attacking Issei. Issei just kept moving his head back or moving his gut back. The boy just kept on missing.

"CMON PAUL! GET THAT BASTARD!"

"KILL THE BEAST!"

Were the cries of some of the other boys. However Paul just kept on failing to hit Issei, which angered Paul even more.

"UGH YOU DO NOT DESERVE THOSE WOMEN YOU FREAK!" Paul said, swinging in a massive wild haymaker but Issei just grabbed his hand, then grabbed his arm, picking him up and throwing him into the vending machine, sending him down to the ground, unconscious. Issei curbed his strength immensely like always.

Issei looked at the others and sighed. "So… can I leave with my food or are we going to keep playing?"

The other boys looked afraid so they just ran, leaving Paul all alone. Issei shook his head with a small chuckle. It always amused him how people keep trying to attack him when he has such a reputation. He took his treat, a snickers peanut butter bar and made his way to the old school house.

He entered it and entered the main room of the ORC, taking a seat on the couch. Rias was behind her desk, looking at some papers. Koneko was eating some ice cream it looked like, Akeno was away and Kiba was sitting on the opposite couch with Koneko. Issei sighed and relaxed against the couch, laying his arms out and his head back.

"_Still think I should join the devils?"_

[Well, your power is enough to kill a Maou or a God now… so I suppose the protection line won't work, but again… look at all dat booty.]

Issei chuckled a bit which got Rias to look up.

"Oh Issei, what's so funny?" Rias asked.

"Oh nothing. Just Ddraig talking is all. Don't worry."

"Hmm. Alright. So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I actually meant to talk about this before but Riser was here… so it didn't work out. So this came a month late, but I have thought about joining the Devils."

"Oh that is great!" Rias said excitedly. "Oh, I mean, why are you considering it?"

Issei kept his eyes closed and his head back, resting from school. "Hmm. Honestly, my thoughts have changed recently. I was going to join for protection, but Ddraig and I believe I am fine on my own. However, I will say this. I am having fun by following you around. The Fight against Riser and the rating game was fun. I want to see more, but I think I may have to be a Devil to see the most of that. Though I have to say, it was kind of funny to me that so many people were shocked to hear I was just some human…. It was even funnier that some human kicked the ass of a Phoenix. Anyways, I suppose joining the devils don't sound so bad… though I want to know what that entails."

"Ah… Well, to join the devils you would be reincarnated as someones…servant."

"A servant huh? That…" Issei said, but he stopped because Ddraig spoke to him.

[Partner. As much as I don't like being a servant either, the Gremory's are known for being really great masters. All of them. They are beings of extraordinary affection, so they can be strict but they are really nice people.]

"Ah is that so… Hmm. Alr-" Issei said, opening his eyes only to stop because Akeno was right there looking down at him. Issei raised a brow at her.

"Tea is ready." Akeno said sweetly. Akeno gave everyone a cup of tea, including Issei, before taking a seat on the back of the couch next to Issei. Issei took a sip of the tea and his eyes went wide.

"W-what… this… this is amazing! This tea is amazing!" Issei said, holding his tea out. Akeno just giggled and Rias laughed as well.

"Yea, Akeno here is known for her Tea."

"Thank you for the compliment Issei." Akeno said with a giggle.

"Anyways, what were you saying earlier Issei?"

"Oh. Well, after some talk between me and Ddraig, and some thought… I have decided that even though being a servant doesn't sound like a fun thing, I will become a devil under you, if you will have me."

Rias smiled happily. "Of course I would. You are actually quite sought after in the Underworld right now."

"Oh my. So I am unpopular here in the human world yet im popular in the underworld? Wow, I feel flattered." Issei said with a laugh.

Rias got up from her desk and pulled out her remaining pieces. She looked at Issei and picked the eight pawns. She stood over him and looked down at him.

"Alright, are you sure?"

"Yea. Hit me." Issei said with a smile. With that, Rias placed all eight pawn pieces into Isseis body. Issei closed his eyes as the pawns were placed in, then his eyes shot wide open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Issei stood up and started wobbling around as he screamed in pain. Issei was holding onto his head as he kept on screaming.

"Issei!" Rias claimed. All the members got up, including Koneko. They all ran to him and tried to hold him, but he kept breaking free with his immense strength.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Issei screamed out but then he fell to the ground immediately, as if he fainted. Rias went down and looked at him.

"He looks dead." Akeno said.

Rias placed her fingers on his neck and her eyes went wide.

"He… he is dead." Rias said. Everyone looked shocked and confused.

Issei's eyes shot wide open and he shot right up, hitting his head against Akeno who oomped and fell onto her butt.

"Issei!" Rias exclaimed.

Issei turned to Rias and the others who all gasped in shock.

"What?" Issei asked.

"Your eyes…" Akeno said.

Issei stood up and went to a mirror, looking at his reflection. Isseis eyes were no longer dragon eyes. They were now like normal eyes, though his Iris was a dark blood red and his pupil was like a cats and black. "My eyes… are back to normal mostly… I…"

**[Yes. It seems you are now a Devil and Dragon Hybrid.] **Ddraig said outloud for everyone to hear. **[However, you are still a dragon so you do have some Dragon features, though it's not as bad as before.]**

"Who is that?" Rias asked.

"Oh that is Ddraig. He chooses to speak out for everyone to hear sometimes." Issei said. He then opened his mouth and his large fangs were a lot smaller, but his incisors were slightly bigger than normal and they were extremely sharp.

[Ah partner… your power… has increased so much with the introduction of those pieces. Wow… you have become stronger than any host I have ever had… wow... this power is amazing… you jumped.]Ddraig praised. He was in quite of a shock.

"_Really? Well, thank you."_

[Though you always seem to never wanna use the power I give you to its fullest.]

"_Ah… it is just how I am. I like to use my own strength. The armor is the only thing I like to use. Its very nice."_

[You do understand there are cases where you will need to use my power right?]

"_I know, but until I need to, I will fight using my own strength."_

[That is understandable.]

"So Issei. Do you wanna leave now to pick up what you need?" Rias asked.

"Yea. You going to come along?" Issei asked with a raised brow.

"It is only proper."

"Whatever." Issei said, leaving the old school building and heading home.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and Issei arrived in his house and that is when they all felt a cold shiver down their spine.

"What is this cold shiver?"

"It is a warning for Devils…" Rias said.

"Someone is in my house…" Issei said, his eyes narrowing annoyed.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tsk tsk Blueboy. You should know by now that Length means nothing ;) At least, that is what your girlfriend said last night. **

**Anyways, here is the next chapter. I am done for the night. I shall retire and read the light novel now... again... fourth time. xD **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

"Stay here Rias. This includes the rest of you. This is my house, so this intruder is my problem. Stay here and let me handle it ok?" Issei said and asked of them. They all nodded, letting Issei handle this problems.

Issei sighed and entered his house, shutting the door behind him. Issei walked through the house and stopped as he reached the living room. Standing in the middle, looking down at the massive blood spot were two girls, both in white robes. One had chestnut colored hair and the other one had blue hair with a green mesh and very scary eyes. They both had a weapon which gave off an ominous aura. They were both too busy looking at the blood that they didn't notice Issei.

Issei leaned against the door frame and knocked twice on the wall. This startled them and they both looked up.

"Wanna tell me what you are doing in MY house?" Issei asked with a dangerous tone.

"Hello Issei. Long time no see!" The girl with Chestnut colored hair spoke.

"Excuse me?" Issei asked.

"You don't remember me?"

"Not a friggin clue." Issei said. The girl pointed towards the picture on the wall which was Issei and another boy, playing video games.

"What about it?"

"You still don't remember me? I am that child! You just mistook me for a boy. It couldn't be helped though, I was such a troublemaker like the other boys."

Issei looked at the picture then back at the girl.

"Well, it seems that we both changed in the time since we have met each other. You can't tell what to expect in a reunion." The girl said with a smile.

Issei stood up from the door frame, going to his massive full height. Issei was now in alert mode.

"Do explain." Issei said, dangerously walking forward towards them.

"Oh, you don't realize? Well, aren't you a devil now? I am an exorcist now!"

Issei narrowed his eyes and stood right in front of the girl. "So, my childhood friend is now an exorcist huh?"

The other girl unsheathed her sword, sending out very dangerous vibes from it. Issei just smiled and hugged the girl with the chestnut hair, hugging her tight. Her Rosario was up against his skin, so his skin began to sizzle.

* * *

Outside, Rias and the others eyes went wide from the dangerous vibes they felt.

* * *

"It's so great to see you again Irina!" Issei said with a smile. "Could you tell your friend here to sheathe her sword before I take her down?" Issei said with a dangerous look to the other girl.

"It is great to see you too Issei!" Irina said with shock. When Issei pulled back, she noticed the burn mark in the shape of a cross on his chest. It wasn't as bad as it was supposed to be, which made Irina curious. "Xenovia. Please, calm down." Xenovia sheathed her sword.

"So, I asked this earlier. Why are you two in my house? You do know this is trespassing right?"

"Well, we came here to talk to the devil who owns the territory around here, but I wanted to stop by my friends house, so your house. I come in here to find your parents not here and this big blood stain."

With that, Isseis smile turned into a frown. "They are dead Irina. Both of them." Issei said with a sad tone.

"What?! How?! What happened?!" Irina asked, her expression serious.

"Fallen Angels and Exorcists killed them."

"What!? Issei im so sorry!"

"It is fine... I killed them all… except one who escaped me…"

Irinas eyes went wide. "You did?"

"Yes… it was about a month ago… though I just became a devil like thirty minutes ago. My master is waiting outside."

With this, Xenovia glared. "Send them in." She demanded.

Issei turned and looked at her. "Do not demand anything." Issei said. "This is my house and you will show me the proper respect. I do not like Exorcists, so do not push your luck."

Xenovia growled at Issei and gripped her sword. Issei turned to Xenovia and stood before her. "What? You going to attack me? Bring it on."

"Stop it! Issei don't!" Irina exclaimed.

"No, let her. If she wants to attack me, let her. After all… I am a devil aren't I? It's your duty to kill devils… SO HIT ME!" Issei said, taunting Xenovia… With that, Xenovia unsheathed her sword and attacked.

* * *

Outside, Rias and they heard the yelling and it sounded like it got bad. About ten seconds later, a window shattered and a person flew out the broken window. It was a girl wielding a very dangerous looking sword. A red chain came out from the window and wrapped around her waist.

"GET OVER HERE!" Issei yelled out. With a yank, the girl was taken back into the house. Rias and her group quickly ran into the house thru the front door, coming upon the Living room. Rias was looking upon the scene of the girl who was out the window on the ground with her arm twisted behind her back, pinning on the ground. The dangerous sword was a foot away from her face, as if she dropped it.

"Keep this in mind Xenovia. Just because you have a powerful holy sword does not mean you are able to just kill any devil you see. Even if a shitty user has a powerful sword, the user is still shitty and able to be defeated. You were not even a threat to me. I have not even used any of my power on you. I defeated you with just a simple throw and pin. I should end your life right now, just because of your kind… however, due to you being the friend of Irina, I am letting you live. Do not push me again or I will ignore my friendship." Issei said. He released her arm and backed away, looking at Irina. He straightened his shirt which got a bit wrinkled. "I apologize Irina. I do not like rude people."

"N-no… I-its fine." Irina stammered out, shocked from what just occurred. Her friend just defeated an opponent with a very powerful holy sword in a mere ten seconds.

Issei turned to Rias and the others, only for him to look at Kiba. Kiba was clenching his fists and his face was in rage. Issei raised a brow at this.

"Issei. Who are these people?"

"Ah, that's right. This here is my old childhood friend Irina and this is her friend Xenovia. It seems they wanted to talk to the devil in charge of the territory around here. I assume that is you?"

"Yes, this entire town is my territory."

"A-ah. Yes, we wanted to speak to you about something." Irina said, a smile on her face. Xenovia was up now, her face quite angry at Issei and herself. She was shown up by a devil.

"What about?"

"The Excalibur swords have been stolen from our churches. Three in total. We have tracked them here to Japan."

Issei was leaning against a wall now.

"So, if I may interject here. Are you asking for help or for us to stay out?"

"We want you to stay out." Xenovia said. "Getting help from Devils would cause problems."

"Yes… I suppose it would." Rias said.

"Hmm. Let me ask you this. Can any exorcist use a holy sword?"

"No. You have to be compatible." Kiba said with hatred. "The churches tried to forcefully make people into compatible with the powerful holy swords…"

"Again, if I can interject. I am getting the sense here, you were part of these… experiments I suppose Kiba?"

Kiba just nodded slightly.

"Ah, so this is why you are angry. You hate the Excalibur's because of this."

"We know the main culprit who has taken the holy Swords… Kokabiel."

Everyone but Issei, Irina, Xenovia and Kiba gasped.

"Who is Kokabiel?" Issei asked.

"He is one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels…" Rias said.

"Ah. I see… Hmm… Can any of you two girls tell me what this holy sword experiment thing is about?"

"It was an atrocity!" Kiba suddenly said loudly. "Those bastards would torture us just so we could become compatible with the holy swords. If we could not, they labeled us a failure and killed us off… some of us were still alive! I… was one of those… and I was killed…"

"But Rias saved you didn't she?" Issei asked.

"Yes…" Kiba said.

"Tell me Irina. Is their any correlation between this Excalibur incident of yours and this project."

"Yes, the man in charge has become part of the Fallen Angels side." Irina said.

"His name?" Kiba asked.

"Balba Galilei. Also known as "Genocide Archbishop" Xenovia said.

Issei looked at Kiba who was glowing with determination. Issei rubbed his chin.

"Irina… does a… boy named Freed Sellzan ring a bell?"

"Yes… he was also part of the same experiments like the knight over there. Why?"

"I might just be shooting in the dark, but remember when I said one exorcists got away when I started to kill those bastards?"

"Yea why?"

"Freed was the one who got away. He is working with the Fallen Angels and I have a suspicion he is the one who stole your swords."

"That makes sense…" Irina said.

"Rias!"

"Yes Issei?" Rias said. She kept quiet, letting Issei and Kiba talk.

"I want permission for something big."

"What is it?"

"I want Kiba and I to go out and hunt down Freed and Balba."

Rias raised a brow and before she could speak, Kiba nodded.

"I will help you Issei. I want him DEAD!" Kiba said, his anger overflowing.

"Irina. Xenovia. I do apologize, but it seems that we won't be able to obey what you want. Kiba and I will handle your problem."

"No! I haven't given you guys permission!" Rias said.

Issei turned to Rias. "Kiba needs this Rias. Do you not want him to conquer what has haunted him since the beginning? Plus, do you not know who I am? I would protect him from danger anyway."

Rias bit her lip but before she could speak, the two girls sighed.

"We asked you guys to not interfere. For the sake of the balance right now between the three factions, do not help us." Irina said.

Kiba huffed and ran out.

"Kiba!" Rias yelled, trying to stop him, but he was gone. "Damnit!"

Issei sighed.

"Fine… as it is… we will not interfere…" Issei said with a frown.

The two girls nodded.

"We are going to get going." Irina said with a smile. "It was nice seeing you Issei!"

"Yes it was Irina. Hope to see you again."

"Tell me whenever you wanna get judged ok?" Irina said with a wink as she was leaving the house. "Amen."

With that, both girls were gone and Rias and her peerage began to head home to the clubhouse.

* * *

**Read. Review. RAWR!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the day after Isseis childhood friend, Irina, showed up in town again. It was the morning and Issei woke up early. He had planned on doing something that he forgot to do when he burned his parents. He got out of the bed and got dressed, not even looking behind him. Behind him, on the bed, was a naked Rias, still sleeping. Issei had no idea. Issei left the room and shut the door, heading outside. It was a Saturday morning so it was all good. He went inside the school and went to the cafeteria, wanting to get something to eat for breakfast. Upon him entering the cafeteria, a male and a female came up from behind.

"You must be Rias's new servant." Said the female. Issei turned around and looked down at Sona. She was with another person, also on the student council.

"Ah, I am." Issei said with a smile. "Just became hers yesterday… though I am still not a fan of being called a servant." Issei said with a sigh. "But so far, no complaints."

"Rias is quite attached to you." Sona said. "You should be kept quite happy."

"Is she? I suppose it's because of my abnormal power."

"No y—" Saji was about to say but Sona interrupted.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Sona asked.

"Ah, I am getting some breakfast before I… handle some important business."

"Normally, I would not allow students to get breakfasts from the cafeteria if school isn't here, but devils do get special treatment. Go help yourself. Saji and I have some business to attend to." Sona said, walking away. "Have a good day."

Issei turned around and went to get his breakfast.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Issei left the school and began to head to his home, walking in the early morning sun. It was only eight in the morning, so it was still early for a lot of people. Issei made his way into his house and walked over towards the mantle. Sitting on its stand was the Sword of Mars. He just looked at it, sighing.

"So… You left behind something father… I think it is only proper you get to have it again…" Issei said with a frown. "But… where would I go to send the sword to the afterlife…" Issei wondered out loud.

"I can help you out if you need it." Said a male voice from behind. Issei turned around and was taken a back slightly by the appearance of Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Ah, it's you. Did you know I burned them?"

"Yes… I was unable to attend and I am sorry for that."

"No no. I have no anger towards you. I know how busy it must be being King of the Devils… especially handling the situation that I caused with Riser and that engagement party."

"Yes… I do wish to pay my respects though, which is why I would like to help you destroy the sword."

"Hmm. I am thinking of going to a volcano and dropping it into the magma… but… I am not sure where the closest active volcano is. I can't think if places where the fire would be hot enough to melt the sword, but a volcano is all I have in mind right now without going to an iron works… but I want to destroy the sword and send it into the afterlife…"

"Hmm. I could get you inside a volcano if you want, though only you would be able to go in…"

"Cause of my armor huh?"

"Yes. I believe your dragon armor would withstand the heat."

**[He is correct. I have been able to fly through lava… though I will say that I could only survive for up to five minutes of actual direct lava contact. Though I could stand near the heat for well over a day.]**

"Alright… can you get me into Mount Fuji and then take me out in ten minutes?"

"Of course. I will do it now." Sirzechs said with a smile, placing a circle under Issei. With a red flash, Issei was gone with the sword in hand.

A red flash appeared within a deep cave, lava boiling and surging. Looking up, Issei saw that there was a cap on the volcano, so there wasn't any present danger, even if the steam and gas was escaping. Issei sat down at the edge, his armor on, much thicker than before.

"Its hot. Hah. I feel like being in a sauna."

[That is the armor. Look at the scales.]

"Upon looking, the scales on the armor were glowing bright red, the heat heating up the scales."

[Your armor is not complete as you still need to fine tune it when you get a chance… so we need to hurry this up, though you do have an hour that I estimate before you would be in danger]

Issei nodded and threw the sword down into the pit, the sword falling into the boiling lava, melting almost immediately. However, a small earthquake began to hit, shaking the entire mountain. The lava began to boil and surge a bit, rocking and shaking. A bright green light shined through the lava and then rocketed out of the mountain, leaving Issei confused.

"What was that?"

[I don't know partner.]

The volcano died down though and went back to its normal state, and about five minutes later, Issei was transported out of the volcano due to Sirzechs circle.

"Is it finished?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes… It is over… the sword is destroyed… and my father now has the sword with him… like always." Issei smiled while looking outside at the blue sky.

Sirzechs walked over and placed his hand onto his shoulder. "I have to say, it is quite a miracle… to see you on our side…"

Issei smiled. "Is that so? Well, I have to say that I did not expect to ever obtain this power… nor join the devils… but I made my choice… I decided to join Rias's peerage."

"Yes. I heard about that. Do you regret it?"

"Joining the devils or her peerage?"

"Both."

"I suppose not. I joined the devils not for anyone honestly. I was selfish so I decided to join the devils so I could have some fun. You guys seem to have a future of fun for me… Though, I did choose Rias on purpose. She is very nice… though really… Ddraig is the one who pushed me to do this. To join Rias and the Devils that is. So… No I do not regret my choice. She is treating me nicely and the others are treating me nicely as well. They all came to the funeral… and stood by my side… giving me strength."

"They are nice devils… and I am glad you are enjoying yourself… Well… I need to get going."

"Farewell." Issei said, waving good bye as Sirzechs disappeared in a flash. With that, Issei was alone… He sighed and left his house, heading back to the ORC clubroom.

* * *

Unknown to Issei, a green light entered through his bedroom window, and began to circle around the ceiling. It then shot straight into his dresser, gone.

* * *

**Read. Review. GO AWAY. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter and possibly the final chapter of the day. It is the end of this Arc... but it isn't over yet! HAHA! I am aiming to make this longer then Black Hearts and Devilish Intentions! MWAHAHA! **

**So this story will follow the Light Novel, though of course I am changing shit up ;) :D**

**So enjoy.**

**I own nothing and I mean it.**

**If there is some major error in this chapter. Please point it out as soon as possible. I will change it... if it is really needed. Thanks. I do not have a beta, so I make mistakes and I do reread, but I have a tendency to not catch my mistakes .**

* * *

It was about 3 A.M Sunday morning. Issei was asleep in his bed within the ORC club house, sleeping with Rias who came in shortly after he fell asleep. She was naked and laying with him, hugging him tight. Issei was known as a very heavy sleeper, so not much could wake him up except his natural clock, which was in tune with the sun and the birds. However, Issei and Rias both woke up. A very abnormal pressure was felt… several pressures. One of the pressures felt similar to a pressure from Sirzechs, though Sirzechs hid most of his. Issei was not wide awake, but he was waking up with a yawn. He got up and closed the curtains, not fully awake, thinking it's something outside. However, a blast to the window woke him up to a… cognitive state. He opened the curtains and glared outside.

"Yahoo loser! Looks like you are in a bad mood!" The Priest, Freed Sellzan said. Issei was pretty angry now, his sleep interrupted. He loved his sleep, so if it was interrupted without a good reason, he was very cranky. "Were you having sex? Did I interrupt?"

"What the hell are you talking about you annoying priest."

"… Kokabiel." Said a voice next to Issei. It was Rias who was naked.

"WOAH!" Issei said, falling out of the broken window, hitting the secondary roof then hitting the ground. "Ow…. What the hell! Why are you in my room!?"

Rias came outside, dressed now in her uniform. Rias looked down at Issei who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow."

Rias looked back up at the Fallen Angel who was in the sky. He smirked after seeing her.

"This is our first time meeting isn't it, daughter of the Gremory house? The Crimson Hair is really beautiful… reminds me of your brother who makes me wanna just vomit."

Issei was now standing up. "Ok, enough with the introductions. You interrupted my sleep. Why?" Issei demanded. He was really cranky.

"Oh, if it isn't the legendary dragon Ddraig. Well aren't you positively pathetic? Rias, your servants are quite rude. You should have taught him some manners."

"Ok you little shit. I am getting a bit ticked off here. You will tell me why you interrupted my sleep, or I will not be so nice." Issei said.

"Hahahaha. Wow, I can just feel your hatred and anger. Do you have something against us Fallen Angels boy? Well, it doesn't matter. You could not match me anyway. So you want to know what I will be doing? Well, if you must know, I shall be rampaging through this town of yours! I am so bored with all this bullshit about peace. Azazel and Shamza may not have any interest in a war, but it is just so stupid of them not to. We could have easily won but they had to pull out. What pathetic leaders. So, I shall be starting here at your school… Sirzechs should appear right?"

Issei clicked his tongue a few times, quite ticked.

"Oh, a gift." Kokabiel said. He tossed something down towards Issei who caught it. It was Irina. She was bloody and her breath was very ragged. Something snapped within Isseis head. "She came into my base. So I welcomed here… though I was unable to catch the other two."

"You battle freak."

"Hahaha! Yes Rias! Let us have a war!" Kokabiel said. Freed pulled out something and then a bright flash appeared, blinding Issei and Rias. When they could see again, Kokabiel and Freed were gone.

"Rias…?" Issei asked with a dangerous tone.

"What?" Rias asked, her tone also dangerous.

"Take Irina to the underworld. Get her medical attention."

"No! Kokabiel and Freed are here and are going to rampage through my town! I can't just save some exorcist! This is more important!"

"Rias! Trust me when I say this. They will not be alive by sunup!" Issei yelled at her. "Now take Irina for some medical attention. You do NOT have to stay with her, but get her some god damn help! I will handle this situation!"

Rias was taken aback by the dangerous, loud voice by Issei. He was seriously upset. Rias nodded and prepared a portal, leaving Issei behind to take Irina for medical help in the underworld. Issei growled and turned towards the school.

"Ddraig!"

[What is it partner?] Ddraig said with a yawn.

"I am sorry for awakening you, but it seems Kokabiel has come here to start a war. He has interrupted MY sleep, and he wounded my friend Irina. Is he powerful?"

[He is one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels. He is on par or close to on par with Azazel, who is said to be the strongest Fallen Angel.]

"Ah. You said I have power yes?" Issei said

[A lot. Why?]

"Enough to destroy Kokabiel?"

[If you go full power, you could kill Kokabiel, Sirzechs, Micheal, and Azazel at once though you would have a high chance of dying as well. You were inherently strong as a human dragon, but now as a Devil dragon… you have surpassed my original strength… when I was a real dragon.]

"Good. How many Boosts do I need until I reach max?" Issei said, heading towards the main buildings entrance.

[Hmm. I calculate the amount of boosts required is 150 to reach max, though this will limit your time in the balance breaker to five minutes.]

"Give me enough power for thirty minutes of play time when I enter Balance Breaker."

[Alright. You will have sufficient power at twenty boosts in Balance breaker to kill Kokabiel, though I will do what you asked and give you enough for exactly thirty minutes.]

"Thank you." Issei said. He stopped because Sona and her peerage were coming out.

"Ah Issei! Where is Rias?" Sona asked.

"She took my friend to get some medical help. I will be handling the situation personally."

"Are you crazy?! That is Kokabiel!" Saji said.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Saji… you should watch… you might learn something." Issei said, now walking away.

"Issei!" Sona called as Issei entered the main building.

"What?" Issei said, stopping.

"Don't cause too much damage."

Issei smirked. "No promises."

With that, Issei was gone. Issei made his way towards the sports grounds now, heading out. There was three people. A bald man, assumed to be Balba by Issei, Freed and Kokabiel. Balba was finishing up, forcing four Excalibur's to become one.

"Only you? Where is your shitty team?" Freed asked.

"Balance break." Issei said, his voice was laced with sadistic pleasure.

"Kill him." Kokabiel said.

**[BOOST! x 75] [Explosion!] **With this, Isseis power flared up immensely, sending out his very intoxicating power.

Issei snapped and under Balba and Freed, Isseis Dragon Mark appeared and six chains each came out and wrapped around their bodies, holding them in the ground.

"What is this power?!" Kokabiel said, his eyes full of shock. "This power… is stronger than Azazel and my power combined! Who the hell are you?!"

"I go by many names…" Issei said with amusement. He turned his head and coming out the door was Saji. Sona let him watch. "However, there was one name I have had for a long time… It has made me quite an infamous character at school… the name?" Issei said with a dangerous tone.

"The Beast." Issei said, throwing out a chain from his gauntlet, wrapping it around his foot. He then slammed Kokabiel into the ground.

"Shit!" Kokabiel said, opening up his Fallen Angel portal, attempting to leave. However, a Dragon Mark appeared on Kokabiel, shutting down the portal.

"Hey Fallen Angel! You're going nowhere! I got you for thirty minutes. Thirty minutes of playtime!" Issei said, laughing sadistically as he walked over towards Kokabiel, lifting him up by his foot. "Hey, do you like Yo-Yo's?" Issei asked. Before Kokabiel could even answer, as he was pretty much in fear now, Issei flew up into the air and wrapped a chain around Kokabiels waist. With this, Issei dropped Kokabiel and began to play with Kokabiel like he was a yo-yo.

"How did a loser like that get so much power?!" Freed asked. "That is not fair!"

Issei just laughed and released Freed, wrapping a chain around his waist, playing with Kokabiel and Freed like Yo-yo's.

"Bouncy bouncy!"

[Partner… you really are different when you are ticked off by a real enemy. You become really sadistic… though I am not complaining. It is always enjoyable to toy with people like them.]

"Hahaha! My father has taught me to never show mercy to opponents like these! Always bring about justice to those who deserve it!" Issei laughed out. He released both of them to the ground but then two dragon marks appeared above both of them. Four chains came out, wrapping around their four limbs. Issei went to the ground and both of them were forced to stand.

Issei grinned and then Kokabiel and Freed began to punch themselves in the face and the gut, alternating. "Why you hitting yourself, why you hitting yourself?" Issei said laughing.

[Seriously? This childish game?]

"Whats wrong Ddraig?! You don't like the classic game, why you hitting yourself? It's for all ages!"

"Please! Let us go!" Kokabiel began to beg.

Issei stopped the game and turned. He was serious now. He took off his helmet, looking at Kokabiel. "Release you? Why should I? You almost killed my childhood friend, you interrupted my sleep, and you threaten my town."

"Please! I won't do it again. I will leave and never return!"

"Oh, I assure you… you won't do it again… Because you will be dead!" Issei said, his anger flaring. He released Freed from the chains but then he was tied up again next to Balba! "I will not forgive those who harm my friends! I will protect everyone!" Issei said, throwing Kokabiel across the grounds, letting him skid across the ground. He ended up at the feet of Rias and her peerage, including Kiba. Xenovia was there as well. Kokabiel looked up, fear on his face.

"What… monster have you made your servant?!" Kokabiel questioned Rias.

Akeno walked forward and shocked him with some thunder from the sky. "He is not a monster." She said with hatred.

Kokabiel was unharmed from that thunder. He quickly got up and grabbed Akeno from behind, placing a light spear against her neck.

"Stand down Dragon or I will kill your friend here!"

Issei's anger flared even more, but he stood down.

"That's right… you may be strong but you have quite a lot of weaknesses. Your friends will become your downfall."

Issei growled.

"Do you hate Fallen Angels? Do you wanna know something?" Kokabiel said, taunting Issei. Rias and her peerage sat glaring at Kokabiel, but did nothing as they could not without the risk of Akeno dieing. "Did you know that your friend here, is actually part Fallen Angel?" With these words, Akeno's eyes went wide. "You didn't? She didn't tell you? Well that is to be expected… because you hate Fallen Angels… well… this here is the daughter of Baraqiel… the vice governor of the Fallen Angels. I have to wonder what her father would say to her after finding out his daughter is now a devil! HAHAHAHA" Kokabiel said, his fear gone. He had something up on Issei for once.

"And?" Issei said with indifference. The Dragon mark that was placed on Kokabiel appeared from before. "What does it matter if she is or not?" Kokabiel began to shriek in pain now as the dragon energy surged through his body, forcing him to release Akeno. He went to his knees, the power weakening him completely, so he would be unable to be a threat. "You really think I care if she is a Fallen Angel or not? It is true, I hate Fallen Angels, but that doesn't mean I can't come to like them!" Issei said, lifting Kokabiel by his shirt and throwing him across the yard. "I did not know Akeno was a Fallen Angel but it does not matter to me. I know what kind of girl she is. I know how sweet and kind she is. I know that she is sadistic in battle. Akeno is Akeno, and I am glad to have met her." Issei said, walking towards Kokabiel, anger in his footsteps.

Akeno looked at Issei, tears in her eyes. She was actually crying now, hearing the sweet words from Issei.

"So, even if I hate Fallen Angels… if they are good people…. Then I will gladly accept them as friends or more. So, any last words you pathetic waste of air?"

"Fuck you…. You bastard."

"Ah. Good." Issei said with a smile. "Akeno? Would you like to do the honors?"

Akeno looked at Issei. "I would love to… but he is yours."

"Heh… he used you as a hostage… you have every right to end this… so allow me to help you out.

**[Boost x75] [Explosion!] **"With this max power, I have only one minute remaining on my Balance breaker. So allow me to transfer ALL my power to you Akeno."

"Transfer?" Rias asked in bewilderment.

"Oh yes. I have another ability. Transfer." Issei walked over to Akeno and placed his hand on Akenos shoulder. **[Transfer!] **With that, Issei lost his Balance Breaker and was forced out.

Akeno gasped from the power she felt, surging through her.

"This… is…. Immense." Akeno said in surprise.

"My power is beyond what you can comprehend. I will rarely use it though, but now… you can feel what it feels like to be me." Issei said with a smile.

Akeno raised her hand in the air and the clouds above began to circle. The clouds were black with energy and thunder began to streak through the skies. The power coming from the skies was apocalyptic.

"Rias! Help Sona with the Barrier!" Issei called. Rias nodded and raised her hands into the skies, her markings reinforcing the barrier. Issei quickly pulled Balba away from Freed and put Balba behind him. With that, Issei began to chant.

"AH AH AH AH AH AH! THUNDER!"

"AH AH AH AH AH AH! THUNDER!"

"AH AH AH AH AH AH! THUNDER!"

"AH AH AH AH AH AH! THUNDER!"

"AH AH AH AH AH AH! THUNDER!"

Issei was chanting the beginning of the song, Thunderstruck by ACDC.

**[You are a moron.] **Ddraig said outloud for everyone.

Akeno just chuckled as she was really happy, Rias sighed with a smile on her face, Koneko was rolling her eyes though she had a small grin, Xenovia facepalmed with a small smile and Kiba smiled and shook his head.

With the last chant, Akeno sent the Thunder down.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM. **With that, the entire school shook from the force of the thunder bolt, and all the glass shattered on the side of the school where the school ground was. When the dust and smoke cleared, there was an immense crater which went down quite a bit. It was about the size of a house. Freed and Kokabiel were completely wiped out, nothing left of them.

"You've been….. THUNDERSTRUCK!" Issei sang out.

**[No really. You are a moron.] **With that, the skies were clear and the sun began to rise over the mountain.

"Issei… Thank you so much for protecting the town." Rias said with a smile.

"Of course. I live here and so do you guys. If you guys were hurt or killed, I don't know what I would do."

With that, everyone smiled, happy.

Sona came from the main building and walked over with her peerage. "Sigh… I suppose the damage could be worse." She said with a wry smile.

"Sorry Sona." Akeno said. It was all my fault.

"No no. I am not angry. So… are they dead?"

"All but one." Issei said. He turned to Balba behind him. "Kiba… He is all yours." Issei said, releasing Balba from his chains and kicking him towards Kiba. "Do what you will with him. I am going back to bed." Issei said, yawning loudly. Issei left, waving good bye to his friends. Everyone just looked at him like he was a weird guy. He was kicking ass and being an idiot not five minutes ago… and now he leaves for bed.

* * *

It was six in the morning… and everyone learned a valuable lesson that day… Do not wake Issei unless you have a good reason.

* * *

**Read. Review. MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter. Wow, I am really bored today so im pumping out the chapters... you guys are so spoiled and lucky.**

**I own nothing... which I said before I will never own anything... but I keep saying this... huh...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was now ten in the morning, and Issei was still asleep. It seemed that with the incident with Kokabiel and his failed invasion, Isseis sleep schedule was screwy. Rias and her peerage did not go back to sleep afterwards, but they left him alone... for the most part.

It was ten in the morning and the door to Isseis room within the ORC clubhouse quietly opened. The door then shut quietly. Issei began to groan awake, as the blanket above him moved. Something was crawling from underneath. He opened his eyes wide as he felt it come closer. He sensed no danger but it was still strange.

It was soft. Very soft. It felt really really good. Like... _really_ good. Issei slowly looked under the blanket and what popped out scared the shit out of him, making him buck his hips and clench the sheets.

It was Akeno.

"Ufufu. Good morning Issei." Akeno said sweetly. She was wearing a very thin Yukata and her hair was undone. She looked sexier without the pony tails, but the pony tails were awesome regardless. Issei had some feelings for Akeno, of that he had no doubt, but he did not know how she felt... though he never understood girls.

She came out of the blanket and brought her face close to Isseis neck. "I've arrived." With her sexy voice, she tightly embraced him, hugging him tight. Issei was blinking completely in shock, while his face was red hot. Akeno was really warm and Issei could not deny, it felt really good. She smelt really good too. Like Lilacs.

Snap.

It was the sound of Isseis mind blowing as he received a sensual kiss upon his neck. Akeno was kissing his neck and grinding her body against his, which was blowing his mind. Akeno lowered her Yukata, freeing her massive breasts, allowing Issei to watch her massive boobies swing out. It was amazing.

"Isseis body feels really nice. So sturdy and strong. A man's skin feels better then I imagined. Or perhaps it is because it is Isseis body? Hey Issei, does my body feel good?"

Issei blinked and was about to speak, but the door opened. Standing in the door was Rias... a angrily glaring Rias who was glowing with her crimson power of destruction.

"Akeno... What are you doing?"

Akeno grinned and turned her body, showing off the fact that Issei and Akeno were intertwining fingers. "This is skinship... I was having such a lonely morning that I thought I would wake up my Issei."

"My? When did he become YOUR servant?!" Rias demanded, her anger flaring. Issei was on the bed, frozen from Rias being angry and the great feeling of Akeno.

"Even if I am not his master, I am his senior. It is a seniors duty to be affectionate with their junior."

Rias walked closer and leaned over, her face right up against Akeno. Her voice was FULL of anger now.

"Senior... Uh huh... so that is your reasoning? Well, he is MY servant, so you need to back off of my cute servant."

"Oh my. So you have a strong desire to monopolize huh? Are you afraid of having it stolen by me? Jealousy doesn't look good on you."

"Looks like we need to have a discussion."

"Oh my, aren't you releasing a dangerous aura for a discussion?"

Akeno and Rias seemed really close to Issei. He was slightly listening to their conversation, but he sighed. He felt like a pet, though no complaints from him. He was happy. Issei was sure that Akeno and Rias were really close... they talked like really good friends and rivals.

Akeno was now releasing quite a destructive golden aura as well. Issei felt some fear now. He was afraid that he was going to get caught in the middle of their incoming battle.

However, what Issei didn't expect was this. They were bashing each other with pillows! Just pillows! Issei began to sneak out of the room now, taking some new clothes with him. He quickly left the room albeit he was quiet. He sighed and went to the shower, turning it on. He did not even notice that Koneko and Kiba were there... and Issei was butt naked, though his back was to them. Xenovia was also there, though she was in the corner, not really in the mood.

Issei went into the shower and turned it on, sighing with pleasure as the water soothed his skin. He hadn't taken a shower for quite a while, so he built up the manly smell that men smell like, though he did use his magic quite a bit to make him smell better, though his magic was still limited.

* * *

About five minutes later, Issei walked out of the shower and froze, because he was naked and staring at Kiba, Koneko and Xenovia... he was frozen in place in shock but then he quickly slipped on his clothes. He was now in a nice jacket with a pair of shorts, the summer coming in. He looked really good in his bad boy kind of way. He started to live up the bad boy look even more ever since he got Ddraig.

"Sorry about that." Issei apologized to Koneko and Xenovia.

"... Its fine."

"Its... fine." Xenovia said.

"Hmm. What are you doing here Xenovia? Aren't you supposed to be with the church?"

"I am a devil now."

"Why?"

"I was kicked out."

Kiba and Koneko tried to stop her from saying the next sentence, but it came out too fast.

"Because God is dead."

Issei raised a brow and the other two just sighed.

"Yes, its true. Balba told us. God is dead... which is why I was able to obtain my balance breaker."

"Really? You got a balance breaker Kiba?" Issei said, his thoughts away from the dead God.

"Yes. [Sword of the Betrayer]. A holy demonic sword."

"Wow thats awesome dude! I am glad you got it!"

"You aren't surprised about God?" Akeno asked, dressed now. Rias was with her too.

"Of course I am, but it doesn't bother me nor do I actually care. I have never been religious and honestly I never actually believed that these things existed. So I was quite shocked that everything that I thought was a myth, was actually real, but it didn't make me go to a church or whatever. So if he is dead, I honestly say big whoop. I am sorry for Xenovia that her God is dead, but I really do not care for myself." Issei said with a sympathetic smile for Xenovia. He walked over and rubbed her head gently. "I know we had a rocky start, but lets be friends." Issei said. He turned and looked at Rias. "I am going to take a walk."

"Alright. Come back tonight. You have a request."

"Uh... a request?"

"Yes, for a devils job."

"Hmm, alright. Sounds interesting. Welp, farewell." Issei said, leaving the building.

* * *

Issei left the building and began to walk around the school yard, heading towards the sports yard. He wanted to see the damage caused by Akeno, but when he arrived, he noticed that there was construction crew. The glass windows were all repaired, the glass on the ground was gone and the crater was almost done being filled in. He noticed that there was someone who looked out of place, but he walked towards the crater, standing next to the man.

"It really is an interesting school."

"It has its moments."

"I am Vali, the The Hakuryuukou- Vanishing dragon."

"Ah, the white one. Well, I am Issei, the Welsh Dragon -Sekiryuutei."

The construction crew was now gone, packed up and left pretty quickly. The hole was already filled in now. It seemed that they were devil workers.

"Thats right... for example... if I do this." Vali reached out his hand for Isseis shirt, but then two swords were up near his throat.

"Xenovia. Kiba. Calm down." Issei said.

"Aren't your hands shaking?" Vali asked. Issei noticed that they were.

"Hmm, from their reaction, I suppose you are quite strong?" Issei asked.

"Yes and I can see you are quite strong as well." Vali said with a smile.

"Hmm, I can't complain."

[Hey Albion.]

[Ddraig? How has it been?]

[Not too bad. I have been having fun with this host. Yourself?]

[Yea... He is my most powerful host yet and I have been having fun as well.]

[My host is my most powerful as well. It seems we got lucky this time huh?]

[For now. I wonder who would come out on top... it is our destiny to fight.]

Issei laughed. "Our destiny to fight? Says who. Just because you two fought against each other in the middle of the battleground back then? You people talk about Destiny like its a fixed existence. You make your own destiny. I have no desire to fight this rivalry you two have. So do not expect me to obey this, destiny, you two have. One may live and one shall die kind of thing right? Hahahaha. You are both silly dragons if you think destiny is something that is finite. The only thing finite is the fact that Billie Jean aint my lover." Issei said, just laughing at them.

[Ddraig, your host here has quite a loose tongue on him. Is he retarded?]

[Yes, I know, but he can at least back it up... and no he isn't retarded... he is quite smart... though he is a moron.]

Issei laughed. "So Vali, what brings you around here?"

"Ah, some important business. No worries, I am not here to fight you... not yet... though I do have an interest in fighting you."

"Hmm. I won't complain if we fight. I do enjoy a fight, but I have no intention of doing some red and white rivalry. If we fight, its because we were just strong guys wanting to see who is stronger, or because you threatened my friends."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes. Harm my friends and I won't be so gentle, but that is the same thing that I tell everyone. Kokabiel hurt my friend and he paid the price. I don't wanna be your enemy, so perhaps we can be friends."

"Perhaps. Well, I shall be going. I can see you have raised him well, Ms. Gremory." Vali said before leaving. Issei turned and the entire peerage was there, hands clenched. They were itching to fight.

Issei laughed a bit. "Rias, no need to get so anxious over every opponent who comes our way. I promise you, I will not allow harm to come to my friends or this town. Now lets go around town. I am bored."

Rias sighed and with that, Rias and her peerage went out for some fun around town.

* * *

It was late in the night, midnight. Issei was supposed to be asleep by now or at least in bed, but he was at his devil job. He was currently standing at the door of a mansion, ringing the doorbell. The door opened and the man who answered was a man who looked in his twenties. He had black hair with golden bangs, and a bad boy vibe coming off of him.

"Ah, welcome. Come in." The man said with a smile. Issei smiled and entered, straightening out his jacket. "Can I offer you anything?"

"Hmm. Nah I am good. I ate before I got here... this is actually my first job, so I hope I can please you."

"Ah well, perhaps you could help me."

"Of course. What can I do?"

"Can you play with me on this video game? I just got a new racing game and I am lonely without an opponent."

"Hahahahaha. You have a weird request, though I do understand. I hate being lonely myself." Issei said, sitting with the man.

They began to play the video game together and Issei was out in front. He was currently ramming the hell out of the mans car, keeping him out of the lead.

"You are such a cheater!" The man said.

"Hahaha! I am a devil you know. We don't play fair!" Issei said with a devilish grin.

"I can see that Issei Hyoudou... no Sekiryuutei." The man said. Issei froze for a moment but got back into the race, ramming the man into a tree. However, just as Issei began to make his way to the finish line, Issei was sent flying away by six black feathered wings. He was sent into a wall with a groan. Issei looked up and noticed that the man had twelve black wings, all feathered. A Fallen Angel.

"WIN!" The Fallen Angel exclaimed.

"HEY! You cheating bastard!" Issei yelled out. "I want a rematch!"

"Hahaha! It is nice to meet you, Issei Hyoudou, Welsh Dragon."

"I dont care much for you Fallen Angels, but you seem pretty good so far. So, If I shall guess by your wings... you would be a powerful Fallen Angel... Azazel perhaps?" Issei asked.

"Good guess. I am Azazel, governor of the Fallen Angels."

"Ah! I was right. Well, it is nice to meet you. You seem to be quite a fun person. Now, lets have a rematch you cheating bastard! No wings!"

"Hahaha! We Fallen Angels are quite known for cheating as well!"

"I can cheat better!"

"We shall see!"

For the next couple hours, Issei and Azazel played video games, fighting each other with wings. Issei grew some Dragon wings as he entered a partial balance breaker, which began to fight with Azazels wings as they both kept ramming each other with their cars, attempting to beat the other with cheap tactics. It ended in a draw and it ended with Issei bringing home a beautiful sculpture.

"Issei! You are home quite late. How did it go?" Rias asked. Issei brought out the sculpture in which Akeno and Rias dropped their jaws.

"How the hell... Who the hell is the client?!" Akeno asked.

"Oh." Issei started, going to his room. "It was Azazel, Governor of the Fallen Angels." Issei said, going in his room and closing the door. A few seconds later, they heard a thump of him jumping into bed.

Akeno and Rias looked at each other.

"Azazel?!" They both exclaimed at each other.

* * *

**Read. Review. MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RAWR BARK SNORT!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Read. Review. MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :D**

* * *

It was about ten O'clock when Issei woke up. This time Akeno did NOT come in and wake him up. He woke up due to the birds singing outside. He was easy to get out of bed when he wakes up normally, which was a good thing. He yawned and stretched his body, popping his sore bones. He quickly left the room and hopped into the shower, this time with a towel wrapped around him, so no one would see his nude body. He wasn't shy or anything, but it was just because it was polite to do so.

As Issei turned on the water and began to relax, he sighed loudly and just laid his head against the tile, loving the heat, but he was out of the shower within five minutes.

Upon leaving the shower, he was dressed in his underwear. He noticed that everyone was in the room. All of the servants including Rias.

"Ah Issei. Good morning. We have been waiting for you."

"I hope it wasn't long. If it is a serious conversation, you can wake me up you know."

"About twenty minutes. We were just having a conversation together is all, so its not a big deal. So now that you are here, I have something to you. The others already know this, but, the incident with Kokabiel was sent to each of the factions. They want to have a meeting between the three factions and they will all send representatives. We have to be there as well as we were involved."

"I see. So I get to meet the three factions huh? Hmm… Sounds boring." Issei said.

"Yes, but its important."

"Still sounds boring."

"You have to go. You were the one who defeated Kokabiel, even if you didn't kill him."

Issei sighed. "Fine." Issei said sadly.

"So Issei. What can you say about Azazel?"

"I think so far he is ok. He seems to be a fun loving guy, he doesn't give off any danger signals… oh and hes a cheating bastard! He friggin cheated and beat me in a race because he smacked me in the face with his wings!'

A laugh came from the corner. Everyone turned and it was Sirzechs. "Yea, that does sound like Azazel. He has always been that way."

"B-brother!"

"Azazel isn't going to do anything like what Kokabiel did. Plus, Issei here could handle him. Azazel knows this… though Azazel may do a prank like last time."

Issei looked around and noticed everyone was kneeling to Sirzechs, but him. Issei stood and leaned against the wall.

"Issei!" Rias loudly whispered to him.

"What?"

She motioned her head around.

"Oh sorry… The idea of kneeling… you see… beating up Kokabiel and Freed… has left a nasty cramp in my leg so…. Kneeling would be hard for me." Issei said with a grin.

Everyone but Sirzechs had their eyes wide open, at Isseis open defiance to kneeling to the King of the Devils. Sirzechs just laughed happily.

"I can see Issei has not changed at all. Please Relax though, I came here for private business."

Everyone stood up though Rias walked over to Issei and pulled on his ear, dragging him over to where everyone else was.

"Ow ow ow Rias it hurts." Issei said with a smile on his face. Sirzechs just chuckled, seeing how they were together.

Letting go of Issei, Rias addressed her brother. "So why did you come?"

"Aren't the class visits here? I was thinking of participating. Don't worry though, Father is coming as well."

With the uttering of that, Rias went from happy to gloomy. She was not really excited to hear this.

"Don't you have your job as a Maou though? You can't possibly do this!" Rias said, trying to avoid this.

"Oh, this is part of my job as well. I have to inspect the meeting place."

Everyone, but Issei gasped. Issei was playing with one of the plants in the corner.

"H-here?! Why?"

"This school seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, Issei, the legendary Sekiryuutei, The holy devil sword user, the Durandal wielder and Maou Serefall Levithans little sister, all are attached to this place. Kokabiel and the Hakuryuukou attacked this place… All the powers are just coming together here. Of course, the person who is making this happen is Issei." Sirzechs said, glancing toward Issei who seemed to more interesting in the venus fly trap in the corner, then this conversation.

"Are you the Maou? I am Xenovia." Said Xenovia who stood up before him.

"Ah, Hello there Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I heard quite a bit about you. Tell me, how are you faring as a devil?"

"Its… strange… and different… but I am doing fine. I just never expected it…"

"Haha. My little sister always seems to gather such interesting servants. Well Xenovia, I would like you to continue serving my little sister and helping her out. Can I count on you?"

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou from the bible, of course I would."

"haha! That is great. Thank you."

Sirzechs looked around. "Issei. Could you come with me?"

Issei did not hear it. "Issei?" He asked again.

He aimed a small, a very small amount of his demonic destruction energy and shot it straight into his butt, which made him yelp and jump out of the chair.

"OW! That hurt!"

Sirzechs just smiled. "Issei. Could you come with me?"

"Ah… Sure." Issei said, standing up. Issei left with Sirzechs, heading with him out into the town.

"So Issei. How would you rate your battle with Kokabiel?"

"Well, I have more than enough power to defeat him… so I was really just toying with him that fight. I had Akeno kill him, due to the jabs he made to her. He made fun of her for being a Fallen Angel and a Devil. I had to let her."

"Ah… you have an awfully big heart. I can see why they care for you so much?"

"I am just their friend. I care for my friends too."

Sirzechs looked at Issei and chuckled a bit. _'So you really do not see it do you? Hmm. I suppose girls really are a different existence then us.'_

"So, why are we going this way?"

"I have a present for you… and I hope you won't be angry about it."

"Hmm." Was all Issei said. When they arrived at their destination. Issei looked upon this massive house. It was HUGE!

"I remodeled your house. I thought you might want it gone due to the bad memories."

"I… I… I don't know what to say. Thank you! I… why did you do this?"

"Consider it a present for keeping my sister and her territory safe."

"Well, thank you! I… I am in shock. It looks fantastic!"

"We all worked on it for you. We thought you needed the bad memories to go away." Rias said. She and her servants came from behind. Issei smiled and a tear fell from his cheek.

"I really don't know what to say… Thank you so much. I really do appreciate it." Issei said.

"Issei. This is your house now… but do you think I could spend the night?"

"Of course! You can come here at any time! This house is way too big for just me though!"

"Oh… I was meaning to talk with you about that… but I will talk about it later. Shall we head inside?"

"Yes!" Issei said, running into his house. He ran inside and went into the living room first, seeing the massive TV. It was a massive flat screen home theater system! Issei ran into the kitchen and looked around, then ran to the hallway, running up the stairs like a madman. He began to look into every single friggin room. He was acting like a child in a candy store.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, everyone was sitting around, except Sirzechs who disappeared somewhere.

"He is lively." Kiba said.

"He is always lively." Akeno said.

"I swear, he is such a strange boy. He is serious at times, yet most of the time he is a giant goof ball."

* * *

Issei sighed and began to head downstairs, and that is when Sirzechs came up.

"Ah Issei. So… I would like to ask… Could Rias and Akeno stay here?"

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Issei said happily. He was really hyper active today.

"Excellent. Well, let us head downstairs so you can find out about this house."

Issei and Sirzechs went downstairs to the kitchen, sitting around the table. Rias pulled out the blueprint to the house.

"So Issei. The house has 4 floors and 3 basement floors. The first floor has a Living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. The second floor is our room."

Issei raised a brow at OUR room. "Our room?"

"Oh, you didn't know? I sleep with you now."

Issei rolled his eyes. He did not have a say in it, though… he did not really have a actual complaint.

"Anyways, the second floor has our room and there is also Akenos room and a couple other bedrooms. There is also two bathrooms. The Third floor is more bedrooms. The fourth floor is just an empty floor, which can be used for meetings and stuff. So there is also three basement floors. The first basement floor, which is the one closest to us, has a movie theater, a large training room, changing rooms, and a large indoor bath. We also put in a refrigerator with a couple different drink options. Then the second floor which is a complete indoor swimming pool. Heated of course. The third floor is mostly vacant. We are going to use it for storage. It also has a library."

"Haha. I am living in mansion now… sweet!" Issei said with a smile.

"Alright, well if that is settled. I think it is time we retire for the night. Rias, I shall be sleeping with Issei for the night. Can you please lend me him for the night?"

Rias just frowned. "Alright…" Rias said, unhappily. Akeno came up from behind and began to whisper in Isseis ears.

"She can't sleep without you, you know. She depends on you a lot."

Issei nodded, though he was unsure if he could even live up to the expectations and keep Rias happy. He sighed and went up with Sirzechs... He entered the room and looked inside. He found that his dresser was in there. He quickly went over and went into the top shelf, pulling it out. He then pulled out a sheathed knife, a Timber Rattler Sinful Spiked Bowie Knife. It was a 15 inch weapon of death. It was Isseis trained with weapon, though he had yet to use it in actual combat. He needed to see if he was still good with it.

"Is that your fathers?" Sirzechs asked. He closed the door behind him.

"No… It was mine… My father got it for me one day when I was 9 when I saw it online. I liked the look and the name, so he bought it for me."

"That was nice of him."

"It was. Did he you know he was a well-known swords master? He was very skillful in dealing deathly blows as a swords-man. He offered to train me in swords, but I told him I wanted to use the knife… heh… I was young, but even today, I trained hard with it. I trained even when he wasn't there to train me… I eventually surpassed my father in bladed combat… my martial arts was the key… because the martial arts I… invented I suppose, deals with knives as well."

"I see…" Sirzechs said and then he watched as Issei pulled out the knife. "It looks vicious."

"That is what I said when I saw it online. I thought it was really cool looking." Issei said. The blade was sharp and slightly curved at the tip. However, the top of the knife was covered in serrated spikes, which gave it immense cutting power. It also has a very nice grip, giving it good control.

Sirzechs yawned and climbed into the bed while Issei rolled out a Futon. "So you met Azazel I heard."

"Yea."

"What happened between you?"

"We played a video game together and he cheated because he used his wings to push me away from the controller. Of course, after that we started to cheat together. I grew my dragon wings and began to push his wings away, and we were then crashing each other's cars, trying to beat the other using dirty tricks. Why?"

"Hmm. Azazel has a strong interest in sacred gears. I think he has taken an interest in yours, the Longinus."

"For what purpose?"

"I am not sure… but Azazel is the governor of the Fallen Angels. He has the power to affect Heaven, The underworld and the Human world. If he does, it will cause a lot of damage. However, he doesn't like war like Kokabiel did. It is because of this, the Fallen Angels were the first to withdraw from the Great War."

Issei just closed his eyes, not speaking a word. He was thinking about what Sirzechs said about Azazel, the Fallen Angel. Issei did not like Fallen Angels. Not… One… Bit… but he was not going to condemn them all just because of Raynare and her group… but he was going to kill them if they ever did anything wrong. That was for sure.

Sirzechs started to speak in an enjoyable tone. "Don't worry. I guarantee your safety. Finally, the legendary dragon came to our side… so Ill have them give you good treatment. Also… my little sister seems fond of you. I have never seen Rias have so much fun, even in the underworld. She must be having fun every day, I am sure of it. I feel that it is thanks to you."

Issei gave a small chuckle at the safety guarantee, but he was flattered none the less.

"Issei."

"Yea?"

"Take care of my little sister, Rias, for me would you?"

"Of course. I will not allow harm to come to her or any of the others. I would rather die before anyone could harm them."

"I appreciate it so much."

Issei nodded. "Of course."

"Do you think you could call me brother?" Sirzechs said randomly out of the blue.

Issei opened his eyes and looked over towards his direction, though he couldn't see him from on the floor.

"What?"

"I would love to be called Brother by the Legendary Dragon."

"I… suppose." Issei said carefully. He shrugged. "Sure, big brother." Issei said. Issei figured he meant it like male friends are brothers.

"Ah, I feel really happy inside." Sirzechs said with a wide smile. "Good night, Issei."

"Good night."

With that, the two went to sleep.

* * *

**So, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I may or may not write another chapter tonight. I don't have anything to do tonight.. so its possible. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Last chapter for the night. I will get back to it tomorrow but I am done for the night. I've already written quite a bit for today, don't you think? Hah. So please, enjoy this chapter.**

**:)**

* * *

It was the next day and Issei woke up late. It was 11. Issei kept sleeping later and later than usual, though no one was alarmed. Issei yawned and stood up, heading down to the kitchen. Waiting there was just a note. Issei read the note and nodded.

"_Issei. I have some slight work to handle with the meeting coming up. Koneko, Kiba and Xenovia are off on an errand. Can you please meet Akeno at the Shrine nearby? Thanks. We are heading to the pool later today, around 3. I have a new swim suit. ;) _

_-Rias_

Issei shrugged and made himself some breakfast. He then left the house, locking it behind him. He quickly made his way to the nearby shrine, looking up at it. Issei raised a brow, curious that he felt no holy aura… though he would be able to enter regardless.

Issei looked up on the steps and spotted Akeno.

"Hey Issei."

"Hello Akeno. You look lovely today." Issei said with a smile. Akeno just blushed and waved him up. Issei went up the stairs, smiling.

"Sorry for calling you up here. I had Buchou tell you I would like you here."

"Oh it's not a problem. I had nothing to do. I would be bored."

"Ah well, I would like you to keep me company as I meet with the person up here."

"Hmm…" Was all Issei said.

"Is that him? The Sekiryuutei?"

Issei turned and that is when he spotted him. A male wrapped in a golden robe. He had a golden halo over his head. He then grew twelve golden wings out of his back.

Issei smiled and walked over, offering his hand for a handshake. The man shook it happily.

"Ah, it is nice to finally meet you Issei. I heard quite a bit about you from one of my angels."

"Ah, have you? Well, it is a pleasure to meet an angel."

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Micheal. I am one of the Seraphs."

"Ah, I heard of you. Aren't you the angel who took over for God?"

"Yes, though he is much better at managing the system than I am."

"Yea, but you at least are keeping it running. It is all that matters right?"

"Indeed. So, you must be wondering why I had you come out here. I asked Akeno here to bring you here."

"Uh to meet me I suppose. I seem to be meeting all the big shots hah."

"Well that is part of it, but I thought about offering this to you." He pointed towards a pillar. On top was a holy looking sword that was giving off a dangerous aura.

"Hmm a Dragon Slayer I see. I can feel the extra chills."

"Yes, this is the sword [Ascalon]. It is quite well known."

"Hmm." Issei then looked down at his socks. He saw a light.

"Issei? Why is your left sock glowing?" Akeno asked.

Issei pulled out what he put in his sock, his knife. Micheal backed away a bit, and so did Akeno.

"What the… What is that power coming from that blade? Issei what is that?"

"I do not have a clue."

"This… power… it feels familiar yet different."

"Not sure my friend. It's the first time my knife did something weird."

"Tell me Issei… Have you ever heard of the Sword of Mars?"

"Heard about it? My father was its owner. I threw it into Mount Fuji a week ago… though now that I think about it. I did see a green orb come out of it. Why?"

"The power from the blade, reminds of the power from the Sword of Mars. Somehow, the power transferred to your knife."

"Hah, well I'll be damned. Well, I suppose that does benefit me. So tell me about the sword would you?"

"Ah, well it actually responds to what the user wants. It would become a certain weapon type. Long range or close range. So it depends on what you want, but its power is extreme. It is more powerful than any sword or weapon in existence. The only weapon to be equal to its power is the [True Longinus]."

"Huh. Well, if the weapon knows me, then I would already know what powers it has. It would have no long range capability, but if it slashed you, anything would feel great pain. Dragon, Angel, Devil, Fallen Angel. A weapon that would annihilate anything. It would also be indestructible."

"That is… new. I am used to seeing long range on that weapon."

"Ah, well I don't do long range. I trained hard to fight close range combat and I am quite skilled."

"That weapon… is quite terrifying, but I am keeping my word. Issei, I would like for you to have Ascalon."

"Well, I would be honored to take your gift. It isn't every day I get to meet an angel." Issei said with a smile.

Issei walked over and grabbed the sword by its handle, taking it. He then summoned his gauntlet then merged the sword with him, making the sword part of him.

"Very nice. Well, I need to be going now. It was great meeting you Issei. Farewell." Micheal said but before he could leave. Issei said something.

"Can I ask something of you?"

"At the meeting. I will definitely hear it." Micheal said before leaving in a flash of light.

Issei and Akeno stood there and smiled at each other. "Wanna go to the pool now Akeno?"

"I would love to Issei." Akeno said, grabbing his arm and clinging to it. She had his arm right in between her breasts, giving him a red face.

"T-then lets go." Issei said. Issei took Akeno down the steps and took her towards the pool.

* * *

Akeno and Issei split up as Issei went to his house to pick up his swim trunks. About twenty minutes later, Issei returned with his swim trunks, a pure red swim trunk with two large vipers on it. The vipers were all stretched around his swim trunk, with both heads coming out near the bottom. Issei smiled and entered the pool ground.

"Issei!" Rias said. "Welcome!"

"Ah, of course. I love the pool."

About ten minutes later, Issei found himself with Koneko in the shallow end of the pool. Issei was helping her learn how to swim, at the request of Rias. Issei eagerly accepted, wanting to help out as best he can.

"Yes, just like that Koneko. Keep kicking." Issei said, holding her hands gently as she kicked. He was backing up slowly as she kept her head above the water, learning how to kick.

"… I'm sorry Issei for having you help me out with this."

"Oh don't be sorry. I wanted to help you out. I eagerly accepted. I have no problem helping someone who needs help." Issei said with a smile.

Koneko had some red in her cheeks. Issei thought it was because she was hot. It was then that Issei hit the wall, forcing her to collide with his muscular chest.

"Ah, I apologize."

"… You are unexpectedly gentle… for someone with your power."

"Am I? Huh… well, I suppose it means that most people with power abuse it." Issei said with a smile. "I rather not use my power unless I have to. It isn't because im afraid of my power, it is because it is no fun having a one sided fight… though of course using your power and then toying with your opponent is always fun… but blech. Anyways, let's keep going, though this time, lets get you on your back."

Issei said. Koneko switched onto her back and Issei held her from under.

"There you go."

"… Don't let go."

"I won't." Issei said. He was holding her up as she learned to float. Issei smiled happily now as he let go. He watched as Koneko was floating on her own. "That is how it is done. Look at yourself." Issei said, holding his hands up. Koneko looked over and her eyes went wide, in which she paniced and went into the water. Issei quickly lifted her up out of the water, putting her onto the edge, letting her cough out the water.

"… You liar." Koneko said, punching Issei with her fist, sending him flying through the water, crashing into the other end of the pool.

"Ow." Issei said, rubbing his back. He looked over and saw Koneko with a cute angry pout, though her cheeks were red again. Was she overheating?

* * *

About ten minutes later, Koneko was off reading a book now in the shade, and Issei was diving using the diving board. On the fifth dive, Issei found out that Rias was looking at him and motioning for him to come over. Issei nodded and swam over towards her, climbing out of the water. She was standing next to a towel.

"Yes Rias?"

"Could you rub this oil on me?"

Issei blushed red at this. "U-uh sure. I would be happy to." Issei said. He was blushing because it was quite… naughty.

"Alright, then let us get started." Rias said. She pulled off her top, revealing her big bouncy bodacious boobs. Issei blushed and looked away, but then Rias laid down. "Alright Issei."

Issei nodded and knelt down, rubbing some oil onto his hands. He then rubbed his hands together, warming them up. He began to rub the oil onto her skin, rubbing them first onto the sides of her breasts, before lifting her up a bit and rubbing the top of her breasts. She moaned softly and shuddered, which made Issei blushed. Was she a naughty girl and did she want him to? This is what went through Isseis mind. However Issei was now done with that and began to rub in into her back then her legs… then her butt. Issei had scrubbed her down with the oil and she was covered in a light coating of the oil.

"Thank you Issei."

Before Issei could respond, "Issei!" Said Akeno in a sing song way. She then embraced him from behind, her chest flush against his back. "Would you apply some oil to me too?"

Issei froze up as the blood rushed to his face and loins. Akeno was bare on her top! Her breasts were giving a direct contact! Issei was in heaven… or perhaps it was hell because they were devils? Either way, it felt _Goooood_. Issei was just in his thoughts, some perverted naughty thoughts.

"Oh my… It's unfair if it's just Rias." Akeno said with a slightly sad voice. She was playing up the lonely girl act.

"H-hey, Akeno! My oiling isn't done yet you know… plus I thought I told you stop tempting my Issei?" Rias said, lifting her upper half. Her breasts were in view again and they swung gently. Issei began to have a slight nosebleed now, the stimulation was getting to him. But then… that happened.

Akeno placed her head on Isseis right shoulder, snuggling up to his neck.

"Hey Issei, Rias is scary. She is being way too stingy… I too want to be affectionate with my cute junior."

Isseis eyes bulged out because Akeno sucked in Isseis right ear into her mouth. She was biting on it gently, giving him massive stimulation, which gave him a slight bigger nosebleed.

"Really, Issei is cute. Rias, won't you give him to me? In the future, when I have my own peerage, I wanna take this boy along."

"NO! NO! That boy is mine! I will not let you have him!"

"There is no boy as cute as him, so it's alright for me to be affectionate with him right?"

"No! That is prohibited! I do not want Issei to know any girls other than me! If he has you as a partner, Issei will become A Beast."

"Well that's kind of rude, but Don't you think boys are best when they're beasts?" Akeno said, hinting towards his nickname.

"I will not give him to you! This is not a joke! Release him now!" Rias said, now glowing with her red destructive power. Akeno began to glow in her golden aura, releasing Issei now. They both stood up, both topless and facing each other.

Issei shook his head and crawled away, slipping into the cool pool, wanting to cool off. Issei was being fought over by the president and the vice president… over rights to him. He was a pet to them, though again, he was not complaining at all. It was just… kind of degrading.

* * *

Issei was now floating on the surface of the water as the two girls began to fight each other, destroying the diving boards, the slides, the shack and other things. Issei was not even paying attention as his thoughts were elsewhere… his thoughts were on his situation.

Issei was happy. He was really happy. He had a good life now, he was surrounded by great friends, and he had immense power so he could protect his friends… He was happy. He had no complaints except the fact that he was being way overloaded, but he also thought it was quite a good thing… Issei… was becoming a pervert.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter. Please, enjoy. **

* * *

It was the day of the meeting. Rias, her peerage and Issei were the large room which had a large table. Sitting at the table was, Micheal, another angel, Sirzechs, Another girl, Grayfia who was waiting like a maid, Azazel and Vali. Issei sighed and took a seat on a rolling chair, grinning his butt off as he sat in it.

"My younger sister and her family." Sirzechs said, introducing everyone. Issei laid back on the chair and put his feet up on it, relaxing like a bad ass.

"In the attack of Kokabiel, they were the ones who stopped him."

Issei just rolled his eyes at this, which was not unnoticed by Azazel who just smirked.

"Sorry that Kokabiel caused you trouble." Azazel said with a nervous expression.

Issei just closed his eyes and relaxed, letting them talk. Issei was not a political kind of guy. The three powers began to talk about peace and crap, so this bored Issei. Issei opened his eyes and quietly pushed himself away from the table. From there he began to push himself around the room, playing in the roller chair.

Rias noticed this and glared at him, trying to get him to stop and behave. Issei didn't pay her any attention. Issei was really trying hard not to go WHEEEEEEE as he was riding across the floor with speed. Vali now noticed him and raised a brow, curious about him. Issei just waved at him as he pushed off the wall and went past Sirzechs and Rias with amazing speed. He was having fun while the boring meeting went on. Rias reached out and grabbed his chair, swinging him back to his position by her side. She then pointed her finger at him, scolding him silently.

Issei just sighed and put his head on the table, BOOOOORED.

"Now Rias… could you speak about the incident with Kokabiel?"

"Well… Honestly… I didn't have much to do with it. Issei here is the one who handled it, and he did it alone. He handled Balba, Freed and Kokabiel on his own. Akeno here is the one who killed Kokabiel, but without Isseis help… I don't think we would have had a chance." Rias said, biting her lip.

Issei smiled, loving that he got some attention. Issei did like attention and he did like being recognized. It made him feel good.

"Really?" Micheal asked. "Sekryruutei is that true?"

Issei put his thumb up into the air.

Rias smacked the back of his head. "Issei. Speak to the man. Don't be so rude. I know it's boring but jeez, its serious ok?"

"I didn't mean to be rude… I just really don't like this meeting. I get it. It's important but god I'm bored."

Micheal, Azazel and Sirzechs just laughed. So did the other devil girl.

"You really don't care much for public appearance do you Issei?" Sirzechs said with a laugh.

"Not really… why would I care about how others view me? I am me. I will always be me… but yes Micheal. I was the one who handled the issue. I had Rias here take Irina to the underworld hospital. I heard she made a full recovery, but I haven't seen her since. Anyways, I was actually able to kill them all within ten seconds… but I decided to… play with them for about twenty minutes. I was not in a good mood. Anyways, Akeno here is the one who killed Freed and Kokabiel. Kokabiel made some cracks about Akeno, so I decided Akeno could give him some payback. I let Kiba do whatever he wanted with Balba. Kiba had a personal history with Balba, so I did not want to deprive him of it. But yea, I was toying with them. They woke me up at three in the morning."

Azazel began to laugh and laugh. "Wow, a Sekriyuutei host who is super strong, yet doesn't really care about using his power… yet one of his buttons to using the power is deprival of sleep. This really is a strange host."

"Yea well… you're a towel!" Issei said.

Sirzechs, Kiba, Rias and Akeno pretty much facepalmed at him, using a reference from a T.V show in America. Azazel just kept laughing, while Micheal just smiled.

"Anyways, I want to begin by saying, I would like peace between us three. Can we all accept this?" Micheal said.

"Of course. I have no interest in war. We devils just wanna continue our species." Sirzechs said.

"I never liked war, so I am all for peace." Azazel said.

"Alright, so this matter has went by at a good pace… so I would like to hear from the Welsh Dragon now. You wanted to speak to me yes?"

"I more of wanted a favor, if you could oblige me."

"I would like to hear it first." Micheal said.

"Of course. Can you change the system and let Xenovia pray? She has never forgotten her teachings, and I would like for her to continue her prayers and her beliefs, without taking damage."

Everyone looked at Issei with surprise. Michal then smiled.

"For one person? I suppose that would be acceptable. Xenovia, you know that god is absent right? Will you still pray?"

"Of course! I want to pray even if there is no Lord. I have never forgotten my teachings, and I would be most grateful."

"Then when I return, I will happily let you pray."

"Thank you, Micheal!" Xenovia said while bowing her head.

Micheal just smiled. Xenovia then looked at Issei, a smile on her face. She was really happy now, and it was all thanks to Issei.

"Now, It is time we hear from the people other than us, who have the power to change the world. First, Vali. What do you want to do in this world?" Azazel asked.

"If I can just fight strong guys, then I am fine."

Azazel just nodded. He then looked to Issei. "And you, Issei?"

Issei just smirked because Rias looked at him seriously, while Sirzechs, Micheal and Azazel awaited his loose tongue. "Do you really want honesty or shall I lie? How would you know if I lied anyway…? Sigh…"

"Issei…" Rias started. Issei just stood up and waved his hand. He walked towards the large window, looking outside.

"I suppose I don't know exactly. All I want is to have fun and be happy. Did you know I only joined the devil side because of how nice Rias and her family was and because it seemed it would be fun?"

"No, I did not." Azazel mentioned.

"Well, in either case… I do not care for politics like you guys. I don't care if there is peace or war really. All I want is to enjoy myself."

"Are you saying you would cause trouble?" Micheal asked.

"I won't say yes or no to that one. I also want to protect Rias and the others. I want to protect my town…"

No one said a thing as Issei paused.

"But that would also mean I would slaughter anyone… who would try to harm my friends. It's true… I have nothing against killing those who try to harm my friends. If that causes war, then It will be war… but nothing will come to harm Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, or Kiba. Nothing. I would give my life for them. We are friends. I am glad that I joined Rias and her family, but I have no interest in the devil society."

Rias and her peerage were looking at Issei as he spoke his mind. He was being completely honest, and all he wanted was to have fun… and to protect them. They felt really flattered, though Rias was still a bit serious, wanting Issei to not cause war.

Azazel smiled. "A simple man… with simple desires. I think we will be fine, going on with peace with Issei here."

Micheal and Sirzechs nodded.

It was then… an attack started.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.**_

* * *

**RAWR! Read. Review. MOOOOOOOOOOOO :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the next chapter. Soon, I shall be getting some more lovey dovey shit :D mwahaha! Koneko and Akeno are going to get even more in love with Issei! :D**

**I own nothing.**

**Go away Blue. **

* * *

Issei stood at the window, and watched as many people kept transporting themselves into the school grounds. It was then that Micheal, Azazel, Sirzechs and the other devil girl, put up a strong barrier.

"Hmm. An invasion. Looks like fun." Issei said with a chuckle.

"Yes, it seems they want to interrupt this meeting. There are always those who want war... I suspect its the Khaos Brigade." Azazel said while looking out the window, with a serious expression.

"So, what shall we do? Shall I go out and start to have some fun?"

"No. Stay here please. Vali?"

"On it." With that, Vali shot out of the window in his balance breaker state and went off to fight. Issei watched as he annihilated magician after magician.

"Rias. Can you and your peerage handle the magicians outside?"

"Yes." Everyone said but Issei. He was to stay behind with Sirzechs and the other leaders. Rias and her peerage left to go outside to fight.

"Hmm. Well, I am going to get something to eat. I will be back." Issei said, leaving the room and heading to the cafeteria. Just as Issei left, a magic circle appeared in the meeting room.

"Leviathan..." Sirzechs said with a sour expression.

Out from the circle came a beautiful girl who wore quite a... provocative dress.

"Ah, how do you do, Current Maou Sirzechs?" Said the girl.

"What is the meaning of this, Cattleya Leviathan?"

"The members of the old-Maou faction have all decided to cooperate with the Khaos Brigade. We are taking charge in this attack!"

"Cattleya! Why are you doing such a thing?" The devil girl asked.

The door opened from behind and Issei walked in, only to stop and lean against the wall, listening to the conversation as he ate some chips.

"Serafall, to ask so shamelessly! You took the position of Leviathan from me! I am the descendent of the original Maou so I was the one best suited for the position!"

"Thats her name! I have been trying to figure out what this cuties name was!" Issei said from behind. "Serafall Leviathan! Haha! I have found out!"

Cattleya turned around and looked at Issei.

"Who are you?"

"Im Batman. You?"

"Do you think this is a joke?"

"What? This situation? No but the only joke here is you." Issei said, taunting the girl as he just ate chips.

Azazel began to laugh and Sirzechs and Micheal put on a small smile. Serafall was blushing a bit at Isseis kind words.

"Who is this Sirzechs?" Serafall asked.

Issei walked past Cattleya and stood before Serafall. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I am known by many names, but you can call me Issei." He said with a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful Maou."

Serafall blushed and Sona just rolled her eyes before leaving. She did not wanna deal with this.

"HEY! Who do you think you are you reincarnated devil shit! You will not ignore me!" Cattleya said.

Issei ignored her. "So Azazel, whom is the leader of the Khaos Brigade?"

"That would be Ophis. She is known as the Infinite Dragon."

"Hmm. I see. Is she powerful?"

"I SAID DO NOT IGNORE ME! I SHALL TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS!" Cattleya said, gathering some demonic powers in her hands.

Issei just sighed and threw his large knife backwards, striking her in the chest. Cattleya immediately fell to the ground, screaming in excruciating pain as her body was being destroyed. Her body was turning into ash and she felt every moment of it. She then disappeared for good.

Sirzechs, Azazel, Serafall and Micheal looked at Issei with shock.

"What the heck was that Issei?" Sirzechs asked.

"It was my knife that my father bought for me. The Sword of Mars somehow merged with it."

"So that is the power of the Sword of Mars... and its in the possession of the Welsh Dragon." Azazel said. He then began to laugh. "Wow Sirzechs, you really do have a powerful ally on your side."

Issei looked outside now and he noticed that there was a bunch of strange people outside, fighting with Rias and her peerage.

"Alright, it seems I need to start killing again. It seems people still do not understand that they need to leave Rias and her peerage alone." Issei said, walking over and picking up his knife. "I shall be going now. You can handle it here yes?"

They all nodded and Issei turned into his balance breaker form. He flew out to the battlefield and landed in between Rias and her peerage who were being backed into a corner.

"So, you there with the staff. What is your name?"

"Bikou and can it be? The Welsh Dragon! Haha! I heard from Vali you were part of the Gremory group."

"Vali? So as I thought, Vali betrayed us huh?"

Vali was now flying overhead. "I changed sides... they put up an offer I couldn't refuse. The chance to fight the Asgard? Of course I would take it."

"I see. Hmm. Well, I wonder what I should do about this then. Bikou here has threatened my family... so perhaps I should kill him... but then again, there is you. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson?"

"Hahaha. Teach me a lesson? Give me a break. You want a fight? Come and get me."

"So be it." _"Ddraig for every divide, use a boost." _[Yes Partner.] "Rias. Leave now. Head up to where the Maous are. I don't want you injured. I will handle Vali here. The same goes for the rest of you guys. Get out of here."

"Issei... be careful." Akeno said.

"Always." Issei said, watching them transport out, back into the meeting room. With that, Issei flew up into the air right at Vali, slamming a dragon fist right into his face with amazing speed. Isseis balance breaker was different from his other ones. This one was thinner then before, giving him more speed without sacrificing power. He just had less defense.

"Oooh, that hurt. This shall be fun!" Vali said, flying right at Issei.

**[Divide!]**

**[Boost!]**

Issei dodged the fist by Vali, but then Issei swung his knife and slashed the back of Valis leg, only hitting the armor. The armor on the leg turned to ash.

"What?! How...?!" Vali said.

**[Partner. The weapon in the Welsh Dragons hand is a powerful weapon. The Sword of Mars, though it seemed it is in the form of a knife. You need to be careful. Just one fatal stab, and you will not survive.]**

While Vali was talking with Albion, Issei laughed and tackled Vali, crashing into the ground. He sat on top of Vali, placing the knife against the neck of his armor.

"You may be the strongest Vanishing Dragon to ever live, but you really are not a threat to me. So keep this in mind if you ever actually threaten my family again." Issei said with a evil laugh. He was not in the mood for playing around. "Now, Bikou. You actually attacked my family. So, I think its time me and you have a chat." Issei said, getting off of Vali. He turned to Bikou who began to back away.

"No, no. Im good. I will just be leaving now." The man said with a nervous laugh. A tear in space happened and a man in a suit stepped out. He was wielding a holy sword which gave off a very dangerous feeling.

The man pulled Bikou into the tear and closed the tear. He rescued Bikou from Issei who was walking menacingly towards him.

"Ah, so there are more of your friends huh Vali?"

Vali was flying in the air above Issei.

"So, I have found someone I need to surpass. I will be back, Welsh Dragon."

"I look forward to it. Get stronger. I will definitely fight you without the knife. I just couldn't fight you here... family as stake."

"Heh, I look forward to it. Let us fight again!" Vali said, before flying away then disappearing. With that, Issei turned to the school battlefield, noticing that the magicians pulled out and left.

Issei flew back into the meeting room, where Sirzechs and Azazel were the only Maous left. Micheal and Serafall were gone. Rias and her peerage was there.

"Ah, so did you kill them?" Sirzechs asked.

"Nah, Vali did betray us, but he didn't make me wanna kill him. I tried to kill his friend who attacked Rias but another person came and rescued him."

"Ah I see... well I thank you for your help."

"Of course."

* * *

About three hours later, Issei, Rias and the others were inside Isseis house, having their club in the living room. However, Azazel was there.

"So from here on out, I shall become the advisor of the Occult Research Club."

Rias sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "… Why are you here?"

"HAHA! I was requested to take this job by Serafalls little sister!"

"Who is Serafalls little sister?" Issei asked.

"Why would Sona ask of you to do this?" Rias asked, answering Isseis question.

"I was told Sirzechs requested this of Sona to request me."

Rias just sighed, annoyed.

"So, my cheating Fallen Angel friend, what is your duty here?"

"Well, I am here on the condition that I help out with everyone's training."

"Ah. Sounds like fun. Train my friends well Azazel." Issei said, relaxing against the chair he was on. He was really really cocky.

Azazel chuckled. "Oh don't worry. I will." Azazel said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"So, how much of a threat is this Khaos Brigade I hear about?"

"They threaten the very fragile peace we have. All three of the factions are still recovering from the war. So they are a major threat."

"Ah, and I assume Vali and the monkey guy is with them?"

"Yes. They are a separate unit, the Vali team is what I call them."

"Think they will attack here again?"

"Nah. They attacked here because all the leaders of the factions came here. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, but they will get a rude awakening. The three factions won't stay silent, plus there are the beasts of the Heaven and the Underworld."

"Ah, well, im all prepared to fight, though will it be war you think?"

"No. Just a skirmish period. War should not happen until you are out of College."

"Ah, so just small battles eh? Hmm, still good enough I suppose."

"So yea, I am here to prep everyone here for the battles ahead and the Rating Games."

"Ah, I like those. It was fun against Riser." Issei said with a laugh. "I await my next opponent."

"There is talk that you would not be able to participate." Azazel said.

"Hahaha. I can't imagine why." Issei said sarcastically. "I have no desire to go all out on my opponents and kill them. If I go all out, it would be just to toy with them. Plus, I would have the others do most of the work… or I would just go as I am and just fight using my martial arts."

"Well, it isn't concrete. There are arguments on either side… The Maou's are on your side you know."

"Ahaha really?"

"Yes. They are trying to keep you able to fight."

"Well, then, I am excited."

"There is plans for a Young devil gathering yes?"

"Yes. Noble and Old families come to meet together with the young devils. It is a custom." Rias said.

"Good, well, I shall be training you over summer break, so lets all work hard ok?"

Everyone but Issei said yes with Enthusiasm. Issei was just smiling, relaxing in his chair.

* * *

**Read. Review. MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is the final chapter for the night. I have written four chapters today, so I am done. Please, enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was the week after the fight at the school. Issei, Rias and her peerage were heading towards the train station. Issei, Rias, and Xenovia entered the elevator in which Rias pushed the button to go down. After about two minutes, they were all waiting at an empty train station.

"So, where are we going exactly? You woke me up and said we are leaving."

"Ah, sorry about that Issei. You seem to sleep a lot."

"Yea. Sorry."

"No it's alright. We are going to the Underworld. More specifically, my family's home."

"Ah. Sounds like fun." Issei said with a smile. Akeno and Rias were standing on either side of him. Akeno and Rias fight over the right to Issei a lot. It is flattering and irritating, but its more flattering. Issei looked back and noticed Koneko was not looking really well. She seemed really out of it. Issei raised a brow but didn't approach her at this time. He was going to talk with her about this. He has noticed a change in her attitude in the past week, ever since the fight with Vali, Bikou and the Khaos Brigade.

* * *

About ten minutes later, everyone was on a train, which would take about an hour to get to their destination. Rias was in the first car, separate from everyone else while Issei was sitting next to Akeno. Koneko was sitting in the seat cross, Azazel was sitting in the far back, and Kiba and Xenovia were sitting together on a side seat.

Akeno smiled happily and climbed into Isseis lap, placing her legs to his side.

"Ara Issei. You were so brave and strong last week against the terrorists. I never have to feel like I'm in danger around you." Akeno said, smiling as she took his hand and placed it onto her breast above her heart. "Can you feel it? Its so hot." Akeno said lovingly and seductively at the same time. "I think Skinship is great between servants." She said, taking Isseis right hand and placing it onto her inner right thigh. She began to guide his hand under her skirt, slowly. Issei was red faced and frozen, his mind being warped from the girls in his life. He was really becoming a pervert, because he was enjoying this more and more… and he wanted it to happen more and more. However, a chill on his spine made him wake up.

"Ara, stealing from the master gets me all hot." Akeno said, looking at Rias as she took in Isseis pointer finger from the hand that was on her thigh. She began to suck on it, bopping her head up and down slowly, watching Rias. Rias was glaring at her with a red aura wrapped around her.

"A-Ken-o…. What do you think you are doing?" Rias asked with a dangerous tone.

Akeno pulled the finger out of her mouth, a trail of saliva linking his finger to her lips. "Skinship between servants is a good thing. " Akeno said, licking the tip of his finger while looking right at Rias with dangerous eyes.

"Akeno that's eno-"

"Princess Rias, communication with your servants is all good, but wouldn't an example of procedure be good?"

"S-sorry."

"Hah. I have lived a long life… seeing the little princess worried about the topic of men and women."

Akeno got off of Isseis lap and Issei turned his attention to Koneko who was looking out the window, with a distant expression. She was deep in thought.

* * *

About forty minutes later, Issei woke up from his nap due to Rias shaking him awake. "Wake up Issei. We are breaking through the dimensional wall." Issei nodded and walked over to the window. He looked outside and he was in amazement. He never had a chance to actually look at how beautiful the underworld was. Sure he has been in the hospital but he was busy handling Riser, so he never got the chance to admire the beauty.

"This is all the Gremory Territory. It is about the size of Honshu in Japan. The underworld isn't as populated as the human world, so most of the space is empty and not used…. OH! That reminds me. Ise, Xenovia. Since you guys will be given part of my territory in the future, I want you guys to pick out a place." Rias said with a smile, pulling out a map. It had red marks with the names of the servants who own a part of the territory from either Sirzechs or Rias's peerage.

Issei was not even there though, and when Rias turned around, Issei was out the window.

"Issei!" Rias called. Issei put his head near the window.

"Don't worry so much. I just wanna ride on the roof. Lighten up!" Issei said with a laugh, leaping back onto the roof.

Rias sighed and the conductor just laughed as he came in.

"You have some really strange servants. Does he not listen to you?"

"At times. He is really cocky with his power, so he does what he wants. He doesn't cause trouble exactly, but it is embarrassing sometimes."

"Ho ho ho. So that is the Sekiryuutei huh?"

"Yea, that is him."

"Well, I am glad you guys are all having fun together. I foresee him being fun at high end parties." The conductor laughed out as he entered his car again.

* * *

Upon arriving to the large Gremory castle, there was a large crowd of people. Issei leapt off of the roof of the train, landing in his balance breaker armor. With him coming out, the crowd went oooh and awe, loving the spectacle of Issei. Rias exited the train and that is when the crowd really went wild.

"Welcome home Princess Rias!" Said the crowd. It was apparently all the maids and butlers of the Gremory family.

"Hello everyone. I am home." Rias said, all the maids and butlers smiling.

Grayfia came by and looked at Issei. She just smiled and looked at Rias. "Our ride is here. The luggage is already packed and ready. Shall Issei be flying?" She said, looking at Issei who remained in balance breaker form.

Rias looked at him and sighed. "Issei, what are you doing exactly?"

"What? I was giving your family a show! The Sekriyuutei!"

Rias just rubbed the bridge of her nose before knocking on his head. "Get out of that and lets get into the carriage."

Issei whined but complied, exiting his armor. Rias then dragged him by the ear into the carriage she was walking up into. Kiba followed them and the others went into the other carriage.

* * *

They rode for about ten minutes before arriving at the castle doors in which they all dismounted. Coming out of the castle was a short young boy with the crimson hair just like Rias.

"Aunty Rias!" Said the boy, jumping into Rias's arm's. Sirzechs was standing at the door, so Issei left Rias's side, walking up to Sirzechs.

"Ah, Issei. You enjoying yourself?"

"Could be worse." Issei said with a laugh. "But for the most part, I am enjoying myself."

"That is great. Well, I welcome you officially to my home. You are always welcome here."

Issei smiled and that is when Rias came up. "Issei, I would like you to meet my Nephew, Millicas." She said, holding hands with the young boy. Issei knelt with a smile.

"Ah, hello Millicas. I am Rias's pawn. I am also the host of the Welsh Dragon, the Sekriyuutei."

"Hello. I saw you in the fight against Riser! You were amazing!"

Issei laughed. "Did you now? Well, I am glad to have entertained you." Issei said, rubbing the top of his head. Issei then stood up smiling.

"Rias, I would like now show everyone their rooms." Grayfia said.

When Rias turned to look at Issei, Issei was gone. Issei was already inside the castle, walking around.

Rias sighed but Sirzechs just laughed.

"Let him go. You do know he belongs here right?" Sirzechs said with a smile.

Rias blushed at that. "T-that has nothing to do with this!" Rias said, puffing her cheeks.

Sirzechs just smiled but Grayfia pulled on his cheek.

"You should know better." Grayfia said seriously.

"Ow it huwts Grayfia." Sirzechs said with a teary eyed smile.

* * *

Issei was walking around the large castle, and every time he passed butlers or maids, they would say, Hello young master or can I get you something young master. Issei was confused. What was this young master thing about? Was he somehow a master since he was part of Rias's peerage? He didn't know. A figure coming from down the stairs caught his eye. A beautiful woman with GIANT boobs, and Flaxen hair. Her face was just like Rias's. Her eyes were a different shape and was a different color, but her face was just like Rias's.

"Ah, hello there. You must be Issei, I saw you in the engagement party."

Issei bowed his head. "Ah yes, I am Issei Hyoudou. You must be Rias's sister, because it would be hard to believe that such a beauty could be her mother." Issei said with a smile.

She touched her cheek with a smile. "Ah, to be called a young woman. It makes me happy."

"Haha, it is nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too. I am Venerana Gremory, Rias's mother. Please, treat me well Sekriyuutei."

They both bowed their heads and walked in opposite directions.

* * *

About two hours later, Issei found himself in the dining room. Rias and her peerage was there and so was Sirzechs, another male, Grayfia and Venerana."

"Ah, glad you could join us, Issei." Venerana said with a smile.

Issei bowed his head. "Sorry, but I wanted to take a walk… I… had some things to think about." Issei said before taking a seat right next to Rias and Sirzechs.

"Now then, with everyone here. I would like to say something." Said the other man. "You are all members of Rias's group. Please, think of this place as your home. If there is something you want, please say so to the housemaids. They will prepare it right away. I understand you are in a place you would not understand."

With that, everyone began to eat. Issei already dug into the food, eating like a normal person. He was not wild but he was not elegant either. He was not messy of course, but he did have his elbows on the table. Rias smiled softly.

"Hyoudou." Called the other man. Issei put down his foot and wiped his mouth.

"Yes?"

"You can call me father you know."

Issei raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Don't you think you are being too fast dear? There is a thing as order first you know." Venerana scolded.

"Y-yea… but its even Crimson and Red! Doesn't it make you happy?"

"It is still too early to celebrate."

"You are right… I tend to be too hasty." He sighed.

Rias was red and not eating.

"Issei?" asked of Rias's mother.

"Yo?"

"Will you be staying here for a while?"

"Uh… I can't answer that." Issei said with a laugh. "I had no idea about this until I was pretty much already on the train. I suppose I will be here until I'm forced to go back."

"Ah, well that is perfect. I will have you study manners a little while here."

Before Issei could say something, Rias slammed onto the table.

"Father, Mother! I have been listening quietly until now, but what are you trying to advance while leaving me out of it?!"

Venerana narrowed her eyes. She was no longer smiling.

"Quiet Rias. You have already canceled the engagement with Riser remember? You should be grateful we permitted it! Do you know how much your father and Sirzechs had to do to take care of it with the other high-clss devils? Your father even told one noble that, "My selfish daughter canceled her engagement using the legendary dragon"? You may be the younger sister of the Maou, but there is a limit!"

Issei sat there listening, his mind thinking now. He was not the smartest guy on the block but he could try and put two and two together. Issei was shaking his head at a thought he head, saying it was impossible, but he wanted to find out now.

"Brother has nothing-"

"You mean Sirzechs is unrelated to what you do? Yes, officially, this is true, however everyone sees you as the Maous younger sister. Right now, when the three great powers have formed the alliance, your position is even known by the lower classes of the other powers. You cannot behave selfishly as you have before and above all else, everyone is paying attention to you! There will be no more of that kind of selfishness. Do not carry any spoiled thoughts anymore. Am I clear?"

Rias sat down in her seat, defeated.

"Ah, I apologize. I have shown you guys something ugly. So to get back on topic, since you have no experience in the upper society and nobility, I will have you go through some special training."

Issei stood up. "Alright. So something is going on here that I have no knowledge of. So, how about you tell me what is it you are planning, Venerana." Issei said, using her first name in a dangerous tone. "I have had it with these games that have been going on behind my back for a while. I didn't know about it until today, but even Sirzechs here has been playing games. So, you going to tell me what you think you are doing?" Issei said.

Rias placed a hand on his wrist, but he shook it off.

"No Rias. Do not touch me right now. You seem to know about this to. Why am I not included? Are you telling me I am not important enough to know what is going on? Is this because I am some servant? You really think I am going to continue following you if you keep hiding things that involve me from me?"

"Issei… you are making a scene."

"And you weren't? Your mother wasn't? I have had it with this." Issei said, leaving the table. "I shall be going now." Issei said, heading towards the door. He then turned and bowed his head. "It was a lovely meal." Issei said, before leaving the dining room. He quickly began to jog, heading to the outside before leaping into the air, and flying away in his balance breaker. He flew into the sky, gone.

* * *

The dinner table was in shock. Rias, her peerage, Venerana and Rias's father were all in shock. Sirzechs just smiled.

"It seems that he caught on huh… perhaps it wasn't a good idea to go behind his back." Sirzechs said with a sigh.

"Rias… Do you not have control on him?" Her mother asked.

"No. I do not control Issei. No one controls him… He joined of his own free will, just for fun."

"I see…"

"But he has protected me every time I was in danger. Even if he is a wild… explosive… fun maniac… he is a dependable servant. He will always protect me… even if he just does what he wants."

Sirzechs smiled. "That is why I like him… he reminds me of me in my younger days."

Grayfia pulled on his cheek. "We put a stop to that didn't we?"

"Let go Grayfia, it huwts." Sirzechs said with a smile.

Rias's father laughed. "It has been a while since I have seen a reincarnated devil act so… unrestrained. I can see he isn't a bad man, but he really likes his freedom. I think Rias has found a wonderful servant. He seems to be a lot of fun."

"Yes dear, while that is true, he needs to know restraint."

Akeno chuckled. "Good luck."

Rias sighed. "Mother, who do you think is going to be the one to teach HIM restraint? He has already shown much restraint when it comes to his opponent… yet you think you can change him? I won't try and stop you, but you will be wasting your time. Issei is Issei."

Sirzechs tapped onto his glass. "Let us finish eating, and we can worry about Issei later."

With that, everyone began eating again, no longer talking about Issei.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	22. Chapter 22

It was an hour since Issei left the castle of Gremory. He was flying throughout the underworld, just staying high in the air. He was so angry, because while he did not know exactly what they were doing, he knew that it involved him and yet they were hiding it from him. He knew it was important to the Gremory family and for Rias, but… he could not stand idly by as they did something that involved him behind his back. Issei roared in fury as he passed over some mountains.

[Partner? Can we head down to those mountains below?] Ddraig asked.

"Ah there you are. Sure, let's go." Issei said, flying straight down into the forested mountains. As he descended, a column of flame rose from the ground, barely missing Issei who dodged as the last moment. Issei landed with a thud, landing right next to a large dragon.

"Well holy shit… It's a dragon." Issei said, turning to look up at the large dragon.

**[Haha, Tannin, its been a while.]**

"Ah, I figured it was you Ddraig. So this is your new host huh?" Tannin, the large dragon asked.

Issei removed his armor and stood in the flesh, looking up at the big guy.

**[Yes, and he is my strongest one yet.] **

"Really? I don't sense his strength really."

**[He has adapted himself to hide his strength from even the strongest people. He likes to surprise people. Trust me when I say this. He has surpassed my original strength when I had my real body.]**

"Interesting. Well, what is your name boy?"

"Issei Hyoudou, Tannin. It is a pleasure to meet another dragon."

"How respectful. So tell me boy, what are you doing all the over here? No devils come up here nor would they. This entire area belongs to me."

"Ah… I suppose you could say troubles with my master and her family." Issei said with a sigh, leaning against a tree.

"I see. Well, normally I would fry you devils on the spot for trying to invade my territory which has enough warnings for you guys to stay away, but since you do harbor Ddraig, I'll make an exception for you."

"Oh how kind of you." Issei said with a mocking tone and smile.

"Oh a loose tongue. You're funny." Tannin said.

"I try."

Tannin smirked and walked with Issei.

"So, tell me about this master of yours and what troubles you?"

"Well, my master is Rias Gremory."

"Ah, so the Princess snagged you huh? Hmm. Continue."

"Well, we are here visiting her parents' home for some gathering of devils. Apparently we are close to debuting in Rating Games…"

"I see I see. They will allow you to participate?"

"From what I hear so far, yes, even though there are those who are pushing that I can't due to my power."

"Ah understandable."

"I tend to not use my full power unless my friends are in danger. I like to fight using my own body and strength and not relying on the dragon's power too much."

"I see, so why are you having master trouble?"

"I am never included in the important things, when it involves me. Her family is trying to teach me manners and gentleman like behavior. They are trying to push something on me, and I just don't know what it is and they won't tell me! They treat me like I have no rights just because I am a servant!"

"Servant's don't have a right to know. You should know that… but I understand your problems. It would be infuriating. So what is it you plan on doing?"

"I do not know. I am angry, but when I calm down, I will go back… well when I also feel like it. I know it's important to Rias… I gathered that much from her talk with her parents… however… I will not allow them to walk all over me. They can plan all they want, but they will not push anything on me. I have free will, and if they want to try to take that away… Well… I don't think they would survive for very long against me." Issei said with a laugh.

"Haha. You really have a strange host here Ddraig. He seems very talkative and different."

**[Yes. He is my strange host. He talks with me the most, and doesn't use me as a tool. He treats me like a friend.]**

"That's cause we are friends. Nothing will change that Ddraig. You and I shall be together for a long time."

**[Haha, yes, let us be together for a long time. You have been my favorite host of all time.]**

"Haha. I like you two. You guys are really quite a pair. Well, I have to go. I have to meet up with Azazel. It seems I have to train someone."

"Alright. I'll wait around here if that is ok."

"Knock yourself out. You are a Dragon so you are welcome here."

About two hours later, Tannin returned to the mountain and spotted Issei petting a baby dragon.

Tannin walked over and Issei stood up.

"That is surprising… those baby dragons really like to snap at other people, even other Dragons."

"Really? That guy was so adorable! I can't believe he would try to harm me."

"Haha."

"So who is this guy you had to train?"

"It was you." Tannin said with a laugh. "I was told I was to train you… which then I laughed at Azazel."

"Ah, hahahaha. He was trying to be an ass to me and make me do work this summer as I wait for the gathering of the devils."

"Ah, sounds just like Azazel and his pranks."

"So, what do you wanna do? Shall you "Train" me?"

"Nah. I can sense he was using me as a prank for you. It failed since you were not there… I will have to teach him a lesson one of these days."

"I would love to help." Issei said with a laugh.

"It's a deal." Tannin said with a laugh.

"Alright well, I am going to fly around and see if I can help the others out. I feel much calmer now talking with you. I thank you for your ear."

"Any time, Issei Hyoudou."

Tannin and Issei bowed their heads in respect and Issei flew off in his dragon armor. Issei flew into the air and began to circle the Gremory territory, before he spotted his target. He flew down in a flash and landed with a skid in front of Rias.

"Issei!" Rias exclaimed, jumping back in shock.

"Hello." Issei said, leaving his armor.

"I thought you were doing training?"

"Seriously? Me? Train? You're joking right? Azazel was playing a prank on me by using Tannin."

"Ah, I suppose you are right… so what are you doing?"

"I decided to see if anyone could use my help for training."

"Ah, well, I just have to study, so you can't really help me. Try Akeno, Koneko or Kiba… or go relax in the Gremory castle.

"Hmm. I think I will relax… Something has been bothering me about Koneko and Akeno. It seems… they are struggling with something. I think I should let them work on it on their own for right now. There are times when its proper for me to help out… but I think for right now, it's best if I stand idle for now, even if it pains me."

"You are a great servant." Rias said, hugging Issei tightly. "You really care for everyone here. You are a great guy…" Rias said, before pulling back then kissing Isseis lips. Issei was frozen in shock, not sure what he was supposed to do. However, he did not have to think long because Rias let go and walked away. "I have to go study. See you later Issei."

"Bye…" Issei said. He then flew into the air, entering the Gremory castle grounds. He exited his armor again, entering the castle gates. He walked in slowly before he made his way to the movie theater that the Gremorys had. He sat down after selecting a movie and began to watch with some delicious peanut butter candy.

* * *

About two and a half hours later, the movie ended and Issei was now just going to wander the castle, however a voice stopped him.

"Ah, Issei. You came back." Said the father of Rias.

"Ah… yea." Issei said, not really in the mood to talk to her parents.

"You are still upset with us aren't you?"

"What gave you the first clue?"

"Ah, sharp tongued."

"What is it you are trying to push on me?" Issei asked calmly. "I really don't like not knowing… it is bugging me because I think that I should have a say in this matter."

"You do… but we were trying to do what is best for Rias and our family."

"I get that, I really do. It is why I am not as upset as I was. I realize, it is for Rias. I like Rias, I do, which is why I want to know what is going on here."

"You know that Rias was engaged to Riser yes?"

"Of course. I kicked his ass to save her from it."

"She will still have to get married soon…"

"Yes… I realize th-… wait… Are you saying you want to have me married to Rias?" Issei asked, catching on finally.

"Yes. We gave it some thought and decided you would be the best candidate for her husband." Said Venerana who came up from behind Issei.

"Why? What makes you think I would accept this?"

"Don't you care for Rias? I would think you love her."

Issei sighed. "Look, I like Rias a lot… but loving her… I'm sorry… but that would be impossible…" Issei said, walking away from the parents. "She is a high-class devil who lives in a rich family… loving me a commoner would be impossible for her… So why would I love her…" Issei said, disappearing from sight now. His feelings were out there in the open… With that, Issei flew out of the castle, leaving the territory at super-fast speeds. He was going to go away for a while… because he needed to think… because he knew now….

He was in love with Rias Gremory.


	23. Chapter 23

**Holy shit. The amount of words this chapter is 4,684. DAMN! Haha. I could have easily split this into two chapters, but meh... I am being nice :) I hope you like this chapter. I did. **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

About a week passed since Issei, Rias and her peerage arrived in the Underworld. Issei stayed away from the Gremory's and had no contact with them for the week. He stayed with Tannin and the other Dragons, as he trained and thought. He didn't train hard, but he didn't need to. He was already extremely powerful, already powerful enough to take on a God. He was staying away because he had to take time to himself. He was in love with Rias and now that he thought about it, he was in love with the other girls too. He liked all of them equally, because all of them were such great girls. Maybe Love was too strong a word. He really cared for all of them. He really wanted to be with them. He had a crush on all of them. He did not know them long enough to say he loved them, but he was pretty sure he would pretty quickly if he got to… date them or whatever.

However, there was a dilemma. How was he going to choose just one? He has never done polygamy and he doesn't know how the Devil world works… but he assumes it's pretty close to the human world in terms of polygamy. It is frowned upon. Plus, if he is to marry Rias, then he wouldn't be able to even have the other girls anyways… this was his problem and he would eventually work it out, but for the past week, he has come to terms with his feelings.

Issei was currently sitting in a tree, reading a book about his favorite animal, the snake. He loved the slithering creatures, always admiring their beauty. He was enjoying the book but he was interrupted.

"Issei?" Said a male voice. He looked down from the tree. It was Azazel.

Issei yawned and stretched. "Yo?"

"Can we talk for a bit?"

"Sure. Shall I come down there or you up here?" Issei asked. He was answered as Azazel flew up and landed on a branch near Issei.

"So, I don't know why you are here, but I think there is something on your mind. Mind talking about it?" Azazel asked.

"Eh, I'd rather not. I need to do this on my own." Issei said with a smile.

"Ah… one of those things huh? Alright well, tell me… What do you think about Akeno?"

"I think she is a great girl. She's kind, very pretty, and I think she is fun to be around. Her sadistic personality in battle is really great as well, so overall, she is a great person. Why?"

"Do you think I can entrust her to you?" Azazel asked suddenly. Issei looked at him with a confused expression.

"… Um… what is going on?" Issei asked.

"I have to watch over her, in a place of a friend of mine."

"Her father, Barakiel right?"

"Yes, he is one of my greatest friends along with Shemhaza."

"Ah… why do you wanna entrust her to me?"

"Cause I am concerned about her. You know she doesn't like her father very much… right?"

"Of course."

"Did you know she refuses to use her complete power because of him?"

"No. I did not. What did Barakiel do?"

"It would be best to ask Rias or her mother. They would be able to give unbiased opinions."

"I will then, but I think I wanna hear it from both sides. From you and Akeno. Anyways, what is with this entrusting?"

"Just… protect and take care of her for me ok?"

"Of course. I was going to do that whether you asked me to or not. I will always protect my friends and loved ones."

Azazel smiled and began to get up to leave.

"Azazel?"

"Yes Issei?"

"Something has been bothering me since I got here… what is wrong with Koneko? She doesn't seem… ok."

Azazel frowned a bit. "I think you should go see her… she collapsed this morning from her training."

Issei got up and turned into his balance breaker form. "Thank you Azazel." Issei sad, blasting off like a rocket to the Gremory castle. He landed on the front lawn and undid his balance breaker, walking to the front door.

"Issei?" said a familiar female voice. Issei turned and it was Rias. "Issei." Rias said, walking over to him and giving him a big hug. "Are you ok?"

"I am just fine. I came here to see Koneko… is she ok?"

Rias frowned. "Come with me." Rias said, walking with Issei into the castle.

They arrived shortly in a small room, though Rias left Issei alone. Issei walked in and he saw Akeno and Koneko both there. His eyes were locked onto Koneko who was laying down on the bed, a change in her appearance. She had cat ears on her face. He was quite surprised, but he thought it looked great on her and fit her well.

"Issei… this is…" Akeno tried to explain. Issei just raised a hand and smiled at her gently, before taking a seat on a chair next to Koneko's bed. Issei put his fists together, leaning against the bed as he put his mouth against his fists, trying to figure out what to say.

Issei sighed and sat up. "I… don't know much, so I will apologize if I say something wrong…" Issei said. Koneko sat up slowly, looking at Issei with tears in her eyes. "Koneko… are you ok?"

"You came…?"

"Of course." Issei said with a smile. "I would never abandon you or anyone else. I heard you collapsed… so I came. I had to make sure you were ok… I wasn't here to protect you… so you collapsed… I… I could never forgive myself if you died." Issei said with a frown.

"… No. It isn't your fault. It's… mine." Koneko said, tears falling down her cheeks. Issei tried to say something, but Koneko continued. "I… I want to become stronger."

Issei nodded. "I understand that… but if you overwork your body… you will regret it. You need to just stop… and try something else."

"… No! I… want to become strong. Like Yuuto… or Xenovia… or Akeno… and like you. I want to make my body and spirit stronger… I will become useless at this rate… even though I'm a rook… I'm the weakest… I hate being useless." Koneko said, tears falling down her face.

"Koneko…" Issei tried to interrupt, but Koneko continued.

"… but I don't wanna use the power sleeping inside of me… my Nekomata power… if I use it… I… will end up like my sister… I don't want that… I absolutely don't want such a thing…" Koneko said as she began to sob. Issei bit his lip but placed a hand on her leg.

"Koneko… I…" Issei started but Akeno interrupted him. Issei has been interrupted the entire day.

"Issei… please leave the rest to me…" Akeno said with sadness. "You're a kind person… but you should keep your distance just a little sometimes… I… am the same as Koneko… we have to overcome this together. If one cannot accept all of oneself and can't understand it…. One can't move forward. Koneko and I understand this in our heads, but our courage is just slightly not enough yet. Please… wait just a little longer. Koneko and I will get through this… definitely." Akeno said with a small smile.

Issei stood up and began to leave. "I… understand." Issei said. Issei was slightly frustrated that he was unable to say his piece, but he understood… he understood that this was their choice… to go through this without anothers help. They had to do this together… he understood. He would just have to bite his tongue…

Issei left the room and began to walk down the hallway, his mind elsewhere. That is when Rias appeared from a room.

"Ah… Issei."

Issei walked past her, as if he didn't hear her.

"Issei?"

No answer and then Issei was gone… he flew into the skies in his balance breaker. He disappeared into the sky, heading back to the mountain where Tannin was. He was in thought, trying to figure out what he was going to do… about Koneko and Akeno.

* * *

Another two weeks has passed since Issei has been to the Gremory castle. He was there trying to check up on Koneko and Akeno. He kept his distance, obeying what they wanted. He did not want to overstep his boundaries with the girls, so he stayed away. He stayed with the other dragons in the area, taking care of the children if he could. The other dragons were skeptical at first, but when their babies did not attack, they loved Issei to play with the children.

Issei was currently laying in a nest of a dragon, with the baby dragon laying his head upon his chest, resting. They were not sleeping, but Issei was telling him a story. The dragon could talk too as he was the oldest of the children. Issei was telling him the story of Little Red Riding Hood. The story ended with the baby dragon falling asleep in the nest, no longer on top of Issei. The mother dragon came by and smiled as Issei was laying there, finishing the story.

"Thanks again Issei and Ddraig."

"Of course. It is no problem ma'am." Issei said with a smile, getting out of the nest. "Farewell ma'am." Issei said as he waved goodbye. She waved goodbye with her tail as she began to curl up with her kid, ready to sleep. Issei was in his balance breaker and flying towards his tree, when he spotted Tannin.

"Ah Issei. You ready to go?"

"Ready to go? For what?"

"The party in the underworld. Were you not told about it?"

"Maybe. I don't remember haha." Issei said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Would you like a ride?" Tannin asked.

"Sure. I could fly myself but it sounds fun riding on you." Issei said with a smile. Issei climbed on top of Tannin and with that, they flew to the party at the Gremory castle.

* * *

They arrived over the castle five minutes later where Issei jumped off his back, flying into the air coming to the ground quickly. He quickly grew his devil wings and landed on the ground safely, though his hair was messy… as usual.

"Issei!" Rias said. She then looked at him and sighed, but she smiled. "You never change do you?"

"Of course I would never change. If I changed, I wouldn't be me. I am me and me is I!" Issei said with a laugh. "So, yea… sorry I wasn't exactly prepared for the party." Issei said, motioning to his dirty clothes. "I just learned about this party from Tannin."

Rias just shook her head with a sigh, but she was smiling. "Come on. Let's go in." Rias said with a smile. Issei nodded and followed her, where they entered the main party within the castle gates. Issei was greeted with the sight of thousands of devils in the castle gates, eating, dancing, or talking with other devils. It was a humongous party. Rias left Issei to go talk with Sona who was on the other side of the grounds, so Issei just took a seat in the corner. He put his feet on the table next to him, which was empty, and relaxed.

* * *

Issei was alone for about five minutes before he felt someone was nearby. He had his face looking up into the sky, though his eyes were closed.

"It's been a while Sekiryuutei."

With that, Issei opened his eyes and looked down. It was Ravel Phenex.

"Ah the sister of the Mcnugget." Issei said with a grin. He was teasing her, but she puffed her cheeks out in anger.

"It's Ravel Phenex! Jeez, this is why lower class devils are so slow and disagreeable." Ravel said, angrily.

Issei just smirked.

"So, how is your brother doing?"

Ravel just gave a sigh. "He… isn't doing so well. He has become quite a recluse… he has become afraid of Dragons… ever since his defeat and having Rias stolen away from him."

"Ah… We'll I can't say I feel sorry for him, but I never meant to make him become a recluse. So why are you here? Aren't you part of your brothers group?"

"Actually, I have currently finished trading and I have become my mother's servant now. My mother traded away an unused piece she had in exchange for me. My mother said that she would trade me again if I found a family I want to become part of, so I am essentially a free [Bishop] now. My mother doesn't participate in games, so I am pretty much free."

"Ah, well… I never heard of this trading, but it does make sense to me… so uh… congratulations I guess." Issei said with a smile.

"B-By the way, Sekiryuutei—"

"Stop it with the Sekiryuutei. My name is Hyoudou Issei, and I would like you to call me by my name. I don't need to be called by what my Dragon name is or whatever."

"I-is it really okay for me to call you by your name!?" Ravel asked her face red. She looked like she was overheating to him.

"Why wouldn't it be? Are you not attempting to be my friend? My friends can call me whatever they wish. Call me Issei. Please."

Ravel just blushed. "U-um ok." She said.

It was then a figure appeared, who Issei remembered quite well. She was the girl in the mask back when he fought the entire peerage.

"Ravel, Masters Friend is calling for you." Isabella said.

Issei just sat there still, his legs crossed on the table.

"I understand Isabella. Issei, next time we meet, would you like to have tea with me? A-a-a-a-and if it is okay with you… would you like to have a homemade cake p-p-p-prepared by me?"

Before Issei could say anything, Ravel curtsied to Issei and left in a hurry. Issei just blinked a bit confused.

"Hey, Issei Hyoudou."

"Ah, you are Isabella right?"

"Yes, you gave me a good fight back then. I still remember it very well. It seems you have become even stronger, surpassing that of the Maous. I am very flattered to have fought you."

"Hahahaha. I was quite happy to fight all of you as well… those two girls with the chainsaws shocked me. Anyways, are you Ravels escort?"

"Something like that. Since that battle during the engagement party, Ravel has only talked about you. She seems to have been impressed between the fight you and Riser had."

"Isn't she just complaining though? I made some quite thoughtless remarks to her as well, and I interfered in her brother's engagement."

"No… it's quite the opposite… Well… you will understand eventually."

"If… you… say so." Issei said with confusion. "Please tell her that I look forward to having tea with her."

"Really? Thank you for that… Ravel will be very happy… well I have to go… have a good time at the party?" Isabella said before leaving. Issei just shrugged. He went back to closing his eyes, but a figure came into his sight. It was Koneko…. And she looked very absorbed into something. Issei got up from his table… wanting to talk to Koneko… hoping he could say something to her that he had wanted to say for a long time now.

Issei made his towards her, wanting to follow her. As Issei went into the door behind her, though he was quite far behind her, Rias was there.

"Ah Issei. Your expression has changed… something wrong?"

"Yes… but allow me to handle it on my own… it's about Koneko… I know she is your servant… but I need to talk with her."

Rias gave him a smile. "Of course. Just make sure she is ok."

"Of course." Issei said, bowing to Rias before he made his way through the hallway, heading towards the exit. He spotted Koneko entering the forest nearby. He was quick to jog to it, but he wanted to see what was going on.

Issei began to hide behind a tree as he spotted Koneko, sitting on a rock in the middle of a clearing. She was looking from side to side, as if looking for something. It was then a figure came into Issei's vision.

"It's been a while hasn't it Shirone?"

Issei raised a brow at that.

"…. You." Koneko said, her body shaking in violent surprise.

"Hello, Shirone, it's me."

"…. What are you doing here Kuroka…?" Koneko asked, in anger and fear. She said it mostly in anger.

"Oh, don't make such a scary face. I just had some minor business to take care of… I heard the devils were having a big party here so I was a little interested. Nyan." Kuroka said with a wink and waving her hand cutely.

"Hahahaha. Could it be… you are a member of the Gremory group?" Said a voice. It was a male's voice and a man stepped out from behind a tree. "Oh, you are…" He said with a grin. It was Bikou. "Even if you hide, Kuroka and I can still sense you… we know Senjutsu so we can detect you with just a slight variation in the flow of your spirit."

Issei sighed and stepped out from behind the tree, smiling as he entered the clearing. Bikou stepped back in fear and Kuroka just looked at him curiously. Koneko looked at Issei with surprise.

"… Issei…"

Issei smiled at Koneko then looked at Bikou and Kuroka.

"Bikou, who is this?" Kuroka asked.

"This is the Sekiryuutei Kuroka."

"Wait? He is the one that repelled everyone?!"

"Yes. This is him. He doesn't look like he can just by looking at him, but he is VERY skilled at hiding his power."

Issei smiled. "You flatter me." Issei said, taking out the blade from his left shoe, twirling it around but then he threw it into a tree nearby, forsaking it. "So tell me monkey, is Vali doing well. Has his wounds healed?"

"Yes. He is doing just fine. Why are you here?"

"I followed Koneko. I had to speak with her and I saw she was troubled tonight. I had to see what was going on is all. So tell me, why are you here? Is this some kind of terrorist attack?" Issei asked but they just smiled.

"No, we didn't come here for such a thing. We are off duty. Kuroka suggested visiting the party when she heard about it… since she is quite stubborn and most likely wouldn't return easily, I came along too. Okay?"

Issei nodded. "Alright… I suppose that is fine."

"Kuroka… lets go back ok?" Bikou said with a yawn. "We can't participate in the party anyway, so it's a waste to stay here?"

"Are you really interested in the party Bikou? I could probably take you back under my protection. Hahahaha." Issei said with a laugh.

"No… that is quite alright." Bikou said with a small smile. He was quite surprised Issei was not killing him.

"Yes, let's return… but I'll take Shirone with me-nyan"

It was then, Issei stood up straight, no longer leaning against the tree.

"If you bring her back, Vali might get angry you know." Bikou said.

"When they know that the same power as mine flows within her, they will be convinced right?"

"Well… that maybe so."

Koneko was shivering in fear.

"Alright. Time out here. I don't know who you are, Kuroka, but I think it's time you leave. You are scaring my adorable junior." Issei said, stepping in front of Koneko.

"Kuroka…" Bikou started to warn. "We should leave."

"No, I shall be taking my sister. I have a right to love her…" Kuroka said, preparing to fight. "We can just kill him right, nya?"

It was then Issei began to laugh and laugh. "Kill me? Kuroka, you are saying you will kill me right? I don't even think you could touch me, let alone kill me."

Kuroka narrowed her eyes at him, sending off major killing intent. She was being taunted. It was then Issei felt a disturbance. They were put into a barrier in a separate dimension.

"Ah, I received information that Issei came around here… I went to look and see for myself… to think I would be sealed in by a barrier." Said a voice, familiar to Issei.

"Ah Tannin. Welcome to the party, did you get your fill of the punch? I heard it was good." Issei said to the dragon.

Tannin laughed. "You really are careless and free aren't you boy? Well, what shall we do about these visitors hmm?"

"Hmm. Stand down hmm? Or you can play with the Monkey if he wants to. I really don't care… just do not touch this girl that is with him. I think she wants to play with me." Issei said with a grin, taunting her.

"… Issei." Koneko said, trying to warn him. It was then Issei knelt and looked at her.

"Koneko. I didn't get to talk to you before…"

"Don't you ignore me dragon! You will pay with your life, nyan." Kuroka said, rushing at Issei. Issei felt her coming and quickly moved slightly to the right, tossing her over his shoulder and into a tree. She turned on a dime and jumped off the tree to a branch.

"… Sister, I'll go with you. So please, just overlook him!" Koneko said tears in her eyes.

"Koneko! What are you saying?!" Issei exclaimed.

"… It's no good… I understand my sister's power best. She rivals and ultimate class devil… I don't think you can defeat her… who excels in both Genjutsu and Senjutsu."

"Koneko! I will not allow you to leave my side. Do you understand me? I will not hand you over to your sister. I do not know what your past is and I do not know what is going on with you. I want to know, but now is not the time. I do not understand… but I do know this. She caused you pain… and she continues to cause you pain to this day. So, I will repeat this. I will protect you."

"Nyan, this is just so troublesome. I can understand Shirone's power better than anyone you know… so that is why she should come with me. I can teach her properly."

Koneko shook her head.

"… No… I don't need that kind of power… I don't need a dark power like that… I don't need a power that brings misfortune to people like that." Koneko said, tears falling. She clung to Issei's leg.

Issei grinned. "Koneko… I want to talk to you when I am done here… however, Kuroka was it? You need to understand something. You hurt Koneko. You hurt her real bad, I can tell and that right there, pisses me off. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it… no… not friends… family. No one touches my family. This girl… is not Shirone…This girl is Koneko Toujou, Rook my Rias Gremory. She is my friend and family, and I will NOT allow you to lay a single finger on her."

Koneko heard that and began to overflow with tears, sobbing into the pants leg of Issei.

"… I don't wanna go… I am Koneko Toujou. Kuroka, I do not wanna go with you! I want to live with Issei and Rias! To live!" Koneko cried out, sobbing still. Issei was determined more than ever to protect Koneko.

After hearing that, Kuroka showed a bitter smile then gave a derisive laugh, which sent a chill down Issei's spine. He knew Kuroka was strong, but Issei was much stronger… She would find that out first hand.

* * *

Bikou was sitting on the side lines sighing. Tannin was also on the ground watching, not speaking. They both knew that this was going to end badly for Kuroka, but they would not step in as it was pointless. She would not give up.

* * *

"Then die." Kuroka said with a grin. A thin green mist began to appear from Kuroka's feet, and it spread throughout the whole forest. It was really thick and it had an ominous air about it. When it hit, Issei felt nothing but he felt Koneko freeze up and go to the ground, covering her mouth.

"Hmm… so this mist doesn't work on you because you are part dragon huh? It is a poison mist which only works on devils and Yokai, nyan." Kuroka said as the poison began to retreat after she found out that the poison doesn't work on Issei. Issei just smiled and shot a chain out with his dragon power, wrapping it around Kuroka's neck. He then shot another chain out, grabbing the blade from the tree. He charged at Kuroka who began to cover one of her fists in two different auras, sending it at Issei's gut. Issei used the blunt of the blade and pushed the hand aside, then quickly shoved her up against the tree. He then started to aim a stab at her and her eyes went wide in fear. She quickly closed her eyes, but felt nothing. When she opened it, the blade was just a millimeter away from penetrating her temple.

"Do not ever make my family cry."

"…"

"If I you EVER aim at Koneko again, I will not stop my attack this time. You may be a woman… and you may be Koneko's sister… but you are my enemy. The only reason you are live… is because you ARE Koneko's family… and because I am merciful. That is why Bikou is alive tonight… it is because I am merciful." Issei said before pulling the knife away and stepping back to go to Koneko. Kuroka sprang away onto a tree branch.

"… You damn brat!" Kuroka cursed at him but Issei saw the fear in her eyes.

Koneko was finally able to stand, the poison not affecting her. She was hiding behind Issei's leg again, hugging it.

Bikou sighed. "I warned you Kuroka… this is the Gremory's secret weapon. This is their champion. He is powerful with his dragon form… and then to make things worse… he has the Sword of Mars… in the form of a knife. He is also powerful in his humanoid form…"

Tannin began to laugh. "Ddraig, I really like this partner of yours." Tannin said.

It was then a tear in the space appeared. A young man in a suit appeared, a sword in his hand which was releasing a very dangerous holy aura. Issei smirked.

"Bikou, Kuroka, that is far enough. The devils have noticed. We need to leave, now." The man said. He was also wearing classes. Bikou and Kuroka quickly went into the large tear in space. He then turned his attention to Issei.

"Sekiryuutei right?"

"Yes. What can I do for you?" Issei said. He had no hatred or anger towards this guy,

"Give my greetings to the holy demonic sword user and the Durandal user would you? I would like to face them sometime as fellow swordsmen."

"Ah, I would be glad to."

"Perhaps you can I could share a spar hmm?"

"Sure. I would be ok with that." Issei said with a smile.

The man bowed. "Now then, Goodbye Sekiryuutei." He said this and then they left, leaving Tannin and Koneko behind.

A couple devils appeared on the scene, rushing over to check on Koneko and Issei. Tannin was no longer there. Issei assured them he was ok, but he told them to take care of Koneko. They were taken to the party and given a checkup, even if Issei said he was ok.

* * *

In the separate rooms, Koneko was alone. She was waiting for the doctor to tell her if she could leave or not. Koneko was red in the face, as she has come to terms… with a new feeling.

She was in love.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy. It is another long chapter. . Yay for me being nice right? Well... If their is any major issue... please say so in the review. I will correct it... and I said major... not something ignorable.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was the day of the Rating Game. Issei was dragged along, without any knowledge, so when he found himself being transported from his bed, into the rating game, he was slightly annoyed.

"Ok, what the hell Rias, why do you not tell me of these things?" Issei asked, shaking himself awake. He was dressed only in his large boxer shorts, which had the decals of snakes on it.

"Oh, it must have slipped my mind." Rias said, grinning at him. Issei narrowed his eyes, knowing she did this on purpose. Perhaps it was because he would do whatever he wanted? Perhaps it was karma? Well, he could live with it. He knew she was having fun and that did make him smile. Issei sat down on a chair, waiting.

"So who are the opponents?"

Rias smiled. "Sona. It was determined at the party that you weren't at. We told Koneko though of course when she was in her hospital bed."

"And you neglected to tell me because…?"

"It must have slipped my mind." Rias said with a grin. Akeno just giggled and Koneko smiled. Kiba was shaking his head with a smile and Xenovia was smiling as well.

"Whatever." Issei said.

"I am surprised my knife here is allowed. I would think it would be banned."

"Hmm. I wonder if they know much about the blade. I don't think they do." Rias said.

"Well, I don't wanna use it against an opponent. It is too dangerous." Issei said. He put the blade in his sock.

[Hello everyone. The Arbiter for this match shall be me, Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia. Today is the match between Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory. The Kings are located at their bases. Sona is on the first floor west side. Rias is on the second floor, east side. In order for pawns to promote, please move to the opponent's base. This match will have special rules. Documents on these rules have been sent to each group, so please check them. A single bottle of Phoenix Tears have been provided to each time. Furthermore, the time to strategize is thirty minutes. Contact with the opponent is forbidden. The game starts in thirty seconds. Let the strategy game, begin.] And with that, Grayfia was gone.

Rias looked over her document. She narrowed her eyes. "Damn… this is not good."

"What's wrong Rias?" Akeno asked.

"We cannot destroy the mall. So now flashy moves."

"Welp, there goes my balance breaker." Issei said with a laugh. "Ah well, luckily I can fight either way."

"Yes… this battle will count on Issei, Kiba and Koneko. Since you guys have the ability to not destroy the mall… at least better than the rest of us, it will be on your shoulders to win us the game."

Issei got up from his chair to go take a walk.

"Issei. You and Koneko will go together ok? Can you tell me where you wanna go?"

"I will go anywhere that Kiba doesn't go. So it's up to him. Just let me know ahead of time ok? Imma go read for a while." Issei said, putting in the magical ear piece given to him by Akeno, then leaving to the clothing store.

* * *

Issei left the clothing store five minutes later, only wearing a pair of shorts. He kept his shirt off. He was proud of his body, so he was going to show it off.

Issei walked into the bookstore and sat down with a book about snakes. He was really interested in them, so he wanted to read about them for a while. Issei was alone for a good five minutes, before he felt two heavenly orbs against his back.

"Issei… whatcha reading?"

"H-hi Akeno… I-I'm reading about the King Cobra is all… W-what are you doing?" Issei asked as Akeno hugged onto him, embracing with him a very tight hug.

"Gaining courage." Akeno said with a painful voice. Issei felt heartbroken, because he was unable to help her. "… I need the courage to fight… because I might have to use the other power that flows within me this time… and I'm scared. I hate it… That is why… I am getting courage from you."

Issei bit his lip. "I… don't know anything about this power… but…" Issei said, placing a hand onto her hand, tilting his head to look at her. "I know you can do anything… You are strong… proud… and kind… you can get through this… I know it… and if it helps by embracing me… then… I am happy to give you courage." Issei said with a smile. Akeno had a couple tears in her eyes, but she wiped them away.

"When I bring out my power of light… will you watch? If Issei is watching… I will be able to use it."

Issei smiled. "Of course I will watch. I can't wait to see Akeno in action."

Akeno smiled brightly. "… I'm so happy… if I am together with Issei… surely… you belong to Rias… but even so I will always… be by your side…" Akeno said, in a very low voice. Issei only caught bits and pieces. It was then Issei noticed Akeno's lips were closing in. He was suddenly frozen.

"… Issei. Its almost time to gather." Said a familiar voice. Just as Akeno and Isseis lips were about to touch, Koneko appeared.

"K-koneko. This is u-um…" Issei said, trying to get an excuse, but he got nothing. Koneko just sighed.

"Oh my, you saw us Koneko… Ufufu. Issei… Thank you. I'm okay now." Akeno said, her pleasant smiling face on. She began to leave but she whispered something that Issei did not hear. "Next time… for sure… with you."

Issei stood up and sighed, heading towards the door but he was then grasped by Koneko.

"K-koneko?"

"… Please give me courage too." Koneko said, her face red. Issei smiled, knowing only a little bit.

"Of course… if I can give you such a thing." Issei said, his smile bright and warm. He was a kind and caring man. He grasped her hand back, giving it a gentle squeeze. Issei thought that if Akeno and Koneko could gain courage… just by hugging him or holding his hand… he would do so any time they wanted.

"…Issei… Aren't you afraid of me, as a Nekomata?"

"No. Not at all." Issei said calmly. Koneko's face was astonished, though Issei did not see. Her face was down and sad. "… I'm sorry… for getting in your face… and invading your privacy back then… I… was inconsiderate." Issei said with a sad face. He knows people need space… and he is very pushy.

"… No… That isn't true." Koneko said, grasping his hand harder. "… I'll use my Nekomata power… I hate what my sister became… but as things are now… I may not be able to be useful to everyone… that's why… I'll use it." Koneko said, her face determined. Issei smiled and knelt down, grasping her shoulders.

"Koneko. Listen to me. I have never once thought you were useless. I have never EVER once thought of Koneko as weak. Koneko… you can definitely gain strength without using your power… I did didn't I? I am positive if you work hard… you do not have to use your Nekomata power… However… If you want to use it… then allow me to declare this to you, Koneko. If you run out of control with your Nekomata power… I will stop you. If you can't handle it anymore… I will come and save you. I want to use my vast powers… not for myself… but for you… and my friends… and family. If your big scary sister comes again, I will definitely save you. You do not need to be scared anymore ok? I promise you… I will not allow any harm to come to you. I will die before you get hurt. I can blow her away without even breaking a sweat Koneko… so please… don't be afraid anymore. I am here… and I will protect you." Issei said, giving her a hug. She hugged him back… and even though he didn't see it… She had tears falling and her face was blushing.

"… You really are a gentle Sekiryuutei…" Koneko murmured, though Issei didn't hear much… just gentle. Issei was confused but didn't push it. Issei and Koneko stopped hugging, heading back to Rias and them… Issei looked down and noticed…Konekos face was red hot… He wondered if he said something embarrassing.

* * *

[Game Start.] Grayfia said. [You have three hours maximum.]

"Alright everyone. You're instructions are clear… Let us win and show them what it means to be a Gremory!" Rias shouted out, wanting her peerage to be pumped up and ready to go. Issei smiled and jumped over the side of the railing, landing on the ground below. Rias did not even bother looking over, knowing he was just fine. Koneko went down the stairs, going to catch up with Issei who was walking away, ready to fight.

When Koneko arrived, Issei was sending our air punches, practicing his moves. Koneko then went right next to him. Issei stopped and looked down then was surprised again. Koneko had cat ears and a tail. A TAIL! Issei covered his nose and shook his head.

'_Way too cute… Oh man. If cuteness could kill… I'd be dead.'_ Issei thought.

Her ears began to twitch and pointed forward. "… Up ahead." She said.

"So you can sense people?"

"…Yes… I can sense them through Senjutsu."

"Senjutsu…? Koneko… Wait a moment… I wanna understand… is this power the same as your sisters?" Issei asked. Koneko just nodded.

"I… understand now… Thank you. Now… let us win ok?" Issei said. Koneko nodded again.

"… Above." Koneko said. Issei looked up and that is when a foot came at him. Issei was quick and grabbed the foot that came at him. He swung the person around and slammed him into the vending machine nearby. It was Saji, Sona's pawn. Saji got up from the vending machine.

"Damn… I was hoping to catch you by surprise… well… It's good to see you have not lost your touch." Saji said, preparing to fight. Issei smiled.

"How much does Sona know about me? Is she sending her entire peerage at me, or is she attempting to play like this is a normal game?"

"How about you just find out?" Saji said.

"Whatever. So, whom is first?" Issei asked. He looked over and saw Koneko battling it out with another pawn and a rook. She was blocking and dodging, like a good rook does. "Koneko, you ok over there?"

"… Yes." Koneko said, before he hit both of the opponents with two fists infused with Senjutsu. They both went down and hit the deck.

"… I sent a fist infused with spirit energy into you. Since damage was also dealt to the blood vessels flowing inside you at the time, you are no longer able to build up magic. The damage also pierced your insides… you can no longer move." Koneko said.

"Sorry Saji…" Both of them stated as they disappeared.

[One rook, one pawn, Sona, retired.]

Issei was watching the entire time as Saji attacked. Issei just stood there, thinking as Saji sent punch after punch, knee after knee into Issei's face and stomach. Issei just stood there like a stone.

"Damnit! What are you made of?!" Saji exclaimed. It was then a purple dragon appeared on his arm and he fired several wires into Issei's body. Issei looked down and raised a brow.

"Wanna tell what this is?" Issei asked. Koneko began to make her way over. "Koneko… I got this…"

Koneko shook her head.

"… No this is a team game… we do this together."

Issei smiled. "Koneko… he didn't attack you… he could have done it but he was focused on me… his friends were also focused on you… and not me… Why do you think?"

Saji growled and kept punching as a red fluid began to appear in one of the wires. Issei eyed it, knowing what it was.

"Sorry… Koneko Toujou… I want to be able to defeat Issei Hyoudou on my own… This… is a man thing… please… just allow me and Issei to fight."

Koneko sat back a bit.

"Koneko… if I had you help me in a one on one… I wouldn't look very cool. I pride myself in being able to fight my own battles… Don't worry… I will be just fine…" Issei said with a smile.

Koneko nodded.

"Thank you." Issei and Saji said.

[One knight, one rook. Sona Retired. One Knight, Rias, Retired]

Issei sighed and looked at Koneko who nodded. They heard it too. Issei then turned his attention to Saji who kept attacking. "So… my blood huh? Is that Sona's secret plan to defeat me?" Issei asked.

Saji looked at him. "Yes… that is our plan. We can't defeat you in pure strength… we know how powerful you have become… but we knew that you can't destroy these lines with pure strength… or your dragon power… so we developed a new strategy."

Issei sighed. "Well, as much as I really like you Saji… I think I should show you something you would have no information on." Issei said, he knelt down and pulled out his bowie knife, showing off the deadly looking weapon.

Saji felt a shiver down his spine. "W-what is this?"

Issei cut the lines from his body, then placed the knife back into the sock. "That there is my secret weapon. The Sword of Mars… put into a knife. My knife. This is one of the two most powerful weapons in the world… equal in power with the other. It is the weapon used by Attila the Hun and Mars, of the Roman God's… before he was killed of course."

"W-we didn't even know!"

"That is the point Saji. I did not use it very much, even when I had it. I want it to remain a secret to my enemies." Issei said, looking up into the ceiling. "Do you hear me Sirzechs and the other Maou's? This weapon is my secret weapon. Be careful who you send the information to." Issei said, before looking back at Saji. "Though, I have to give you points for the effort. I would have lost in time due to that. I am very very happy that I have such smart opponents... however… play time is over." Issei said, grabbing Saji by his shirt.

Saji began to wail punches all over Issei, but Issei just took them. Issei quickly put Saji into a headlock before he went to the floor with him. Issei wrapped his legs around the stomach of Saji, before he began to use his legs to put pressure on the stomach, not allowing him to draw in a breath. Saji began to use his elbow to hit Issei in the sides, but Issei wouldn't allow it. Koneko watched as Issei constricted Saji like a snake, ending Saji's battle in a minute and a half, before he would pass out. He was removed forcefully, because everyone knew he wasn't going to escape… Issei's snake hold.

[One pawn, Sona, retired]

Koneko helped Issei up, and with that, they went into the next room. Issei smiled as he saw Rias, Akeno and Kiba all appear at the end… where Sona was. Issei smirked and looked at what they saw. The [Queen], two [bishops] and the [King], Sona. They were all hidden by a barrier which just blocked Rias's destruction block. It more of absorbed it. Issei's red gauntlet appeared. A red light appeared on his gauntlet.

"Issei… What are you doing?"

"Breaking down this barrier. I will for once… use a long range attack." Issei said with a smile. "Let me see what Ddraig has for me."

Issei fired a very small dragon shot ball right at the barrier.

"I was waiting for this!" Said the queen, Shinra. She stepped in front and a mirror appeared. The dragon shot destroyed the mirror, but then another dragon shot appeared and it fired right back at Issei.

"NO!" Kiba yelled out.

Issei quickly pulled out his knife and put it in front of his body, blocking the shot. The shot began to blow up against the blade, forcing Issei to skid back slowly but surely. The power of the shot was enormous and it was only in a short range too! It was powerful and it was only a small range of power.

It was then, Issei was stabbed in the side. It was Shinra's naginata… and it was embedded in Issei's side.

"Issei!" Rias yelled out.

Kiba then thrusted his holy demonic sword into Shinra's side, forcing her to disappear.

[One Queen, Sona, retired.]

Issei fell to his butt against the wall, holding the wound on his side. "Damn… I thought I was always the one to shove nine hard inches into someone's ribs." Issei said with a joke. Rias sighed and pulled out her phoenix tears. Issei smiled and said no. "I'll be fine for a while. Just save it ok?" Issei said with a smile. Rias sighed and nodded, knowing Issei was being strong for her. He wanted her to save it for herself, if she got hurt. He was sacrificing himself for Rias.

It was then, no one expected it. One of the bishops brought down the barrier as everyone was mostly focusing on Isseis injury. Sona, disappeared. It was only a hologram! Only Koneko was watching the opponents. It was then the bishop brought out the phoenix tears and opened it, tossing all the water towards Rias and Kiba, attempting to take both out. They never even saw it. Issei's eyes went wide as he knew what was happening.

"REVERSE!" The [bishop] said. The Phoenix tears were reversed now! Issei threw himself in front of the tears, in front of Kiba and Rias who were pushed down by Issei. Issei was then enveloped in a white light as he disappeared.

* * *

In a viewing room, Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel and a couple other people were watching the fight.

"Hohohoh, what an interesting battle." Said a very old man. He had a large head of grey hair and a matching large beard. He also had an eye patch over his left eye. "Sirzechs." The old man asked.

"Yes, Odin?" Sirzechs asked. Odin was the King of the Gods in the Norse mythology.

"About that kid who has the dragon Sacred Gear."

"You mean Hyoudou Issei-kun? He has the Sekiryuutei."

"Ah yes… that one right there…What a good devil… you should take care of that one. I see he is strong… but he isn't selfish with his power. He protects others with his power… Perhaps a dark past is what caused this? I can tell in his eyes… he is haunted by a dark past… but yes… take care of him…" Odin said with a smile. "This sister of yours… Rias was it? She has a very powerful group of servants… They will become probably one of the best groups if not the best in ten years… but they also have a very fatal weakness."

"Issei." Azazel said.

"Yes… The boy with the Sekiryuutei… He is their lifeline. He is their stability… if he falls… your sister and her team may just collapse… and become weak… but it could also fire them up… as I can see here…" Odin pointed to the screen.

* * *

Akeno walked forward, a cracking golden aura on her body. She had a gold look in her tear soaked eyes, giving off a strange aura.

"… Even though I tried to show Issei my determination…" Akeno said, walking forward with wobbly and shaky legs. Her pressure was intense…

"… Even though I tried to overcome it… by using this hateful power in front of him…"

She raised her hands slowly towards the two bishops.

"I won't forgive you." Akeno said, showing the face of her S-side, her natural battle face. Akeno… snapped when she lost Issei. "Disappear." Akeno said with her S voice.

It was then a giant mass of Thunder and Lightning sprung forth from Akenos hands, and went down towards one of the bishops.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The thunder went, hitting the [bishop's] hands.

"Reverse!" One of the [bishop's] went. She spread out her hands, attempting to reverse the thunder… but it was not enough. The Bishop was wrapped around by the violent attack, before she was wrapped in light and disappeared.

"You can't reverse two things at once… I shot Thunder and Lightning…" Akeno said, before turning to the other [bishop] who began to run. She shot the lighting and thunder once again, which immediately retired the bishop… leaving only the King alive. Akeno was still not satisfied with this, wanting more. Issei meant much to her.

"Koneko… Can you sense Sona?" Akeno asked.

"… Yes… she is on the roof."

It was then Akeno went to leave, followed by Rias, Koneko and Kiba. Akeno, Koneko and Rias were all devastated at losing Issei… but Akeno was taking it the worst… Koneko was handling it well, holding her anger in. Rias was doing very as well… but she was angry. Kiba was angry as well, but he was usually calm.

They all arrived on the roof… where Sona was… waiting. Rias stepped forward… ready to do this alone.

"I will step in… to help no matter what you say… if I see you need it." Kiba said to Rias. Rias acknowledged… and with that… the battle between [Kings] began.

[Sona, retired. The winner is Rias Gremory.]

* * *

An hour passed since the battle ended… and Issei was still in bed, resting from his injury. He had a lot of blood loss… and the reversed Pheonix Tears was extremely damaging. It would be lethal against most devils if they had the state of damage that Issei had… but Issei was not most devils. He was strong in mind, body and spirit.

Rias walked into his room alone and sat on his bed.

"Ah you are awake." Rias said.

Issei smiled. "Yea…" Issei said, sitting up and moving his legs to get up. Rias pushed him back down. "No. You lay down and get some rest… I won't have your misbehavior in this hospital Issei." Rias said sternly. Issei smiled and complied, which brought a smile to Rias's face.

"I want to thank you Issei… You have done so much…"

"What do you mean?"

"You helped the entire group overcome their walls… Akeno… Koneko… Kiba… All of them have been breaking through their dark pasts… and it is all thanks to you… You are really great."

Issei shrugged. "I didn't do anything in particular… I just thought about keeping everyone happy. That is what I wanted.

"Issei… I am glad you are my servant… stay by my side forever."

"Of course I will. I have no plans to make my own peerage… as long as you can provide me fun, I shall follow you forever." Issei said with a smile.

It was then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Issei said.

An old man with long grey hair came in, it was Odin.

"Who are you Old man?"

The Old man laughed as Issei was confused. "I am the Old Man of the Northern Countryside. Sekiryuutei… you need to study a little more."

Issei scoffed. "I study enough as it is."

"You're Odin right?" Rias asked. "This is the first time we have met. I'm Rias Gremory." Rias said with a smile.

"Odin? OH! You mean the father of Thor right? I've seen the movie."

Odin began to laugh.

"You have an interesting servant Rias… You are Sirzechs sister right? I saw you in the game… I was fascinated by just these." Odin said, looking at Rias's breasts. Issei looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Her eyes are up there Old man." Issei said with a scowl. It was then a woman dressed in armor came in behind, hitting him in the hand with a fan. The woman was beautiful.

"Indecent eyes are prohibited! Since there is going to be an important meeting now, pull yourself together as the King of the Norse Gods!" The girl said.

"… So abusive." Odin said rubbing his head. "I know already ok? It is a conferece on terrorist-countermeasures with the Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, Indra of Mt. Sumeru and Zeus of Greece… you are so abusive… it's no wonder you have no boyfriends." He said.

The girl began to cry. "Auuu… It isn't my fault!" The woman complained as they both left.

Issei rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

* * *

It was the next day and Issei, Rias and her peerage were receiving a goodbye from the underworld at the station in front of the main residence.

Rias's father was talking with Issei.

"Well then Issei. I look forward to the day we can meet again. I apologize for the issue we had earlier. You can return here any time without hesitation ok? Think of the Gremory Family as your own ok?"

Before Issei could say anything, Rias mother, Venerana spoke up.

"Yes Issei… Please take care of Rias in the human world ok… since my daughter can be extremely selfish, I worry as a mother." She said with a smile.

"M-Mother! W-What are you saying?!" Rias said, her face deep red.

Issei's right eye was twitching from this, but he left, leaving them behind as they had a family talk. Issei knew what they were still trying to do, but he knew it was for Rias and her family. He could not blame them too much… but still.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, everyone boarded the train. Issei was sitting in the corner, looking out the window. However, something surprised him. Something climbed in his lap… It was Koneko. She was smiling with her cat ears twitching and her tail swishing.

"K-K-Koneko?" Issei said, surprised.

"Nyan." Koneko said, with a smile across her whole face. Issei blinked and shook his head, the feelings of erotic goodness going through his mind.

'_Too cute… too cute… damnit Issei get a hold of yourself!' _Issei said, scolding himself. When he looked up, Rias was scowling with narrowed eyes and Akeno was smiling while giving off a very dangerous pressure.

Koneko just sat on his lap… in love with Issei… for being such a great man… Kind… compassionate… warm… loving… He will protect her… he is strong… handsome… he is a great man…

* * *

Rias and Akeno have another rival… the cute Koneko…

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the next chapter. I don't think this chapter is really that good... but I also don't feel well today... so meh. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Just keep in mind. Issei is overpowered... ok? lol.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I doubt it. **

* * *

It was the next day since the battle with Sona and Issei was in bed. He was awake and he found himself in quite an interesting situation. In his bed, Rias, Akeno and Koneko were all sleeping in HIS bed, using HIM as a pillow. Akeno was snuggled up to his right, and Rias on his left, both of them using his shoulder as a pillow. Then there was Koneko who was curled up right in-between Issei's legs, using one of his thighs as a pillow. He was unable to move, because he didn't want to move… and wake them up.

Issei sighed and relaxed, closing his eyes as he thought.

'_What do I wanna do today… today is my birthday… so I need to get away from devil duty today… where to go?' _Issei wondered. He was interrupted though when he felt his ear was being nibbled on. His eyes shot open and he moved his head slowly, only to find himself looking at Akeno's face. Akeno was awake and smiling at him.

"Morning Issei. You are comfy."

"T-T-T-Thank you. I-I'm glad." Issei said, stuttering a bit. He was very embarrassed with his red face.

"We have to escort Odin today…" Akeno said sadly. This immediately brought Issei's face into a deep frown. On his birthday… he had to escort Odin to the meeting… this was very disappointing. Akeno then noticed his very deep frown. "Issei, what's the matter?"

Issei looked away from her. "It's nothing. Don't worry yourself about it." Akeno pulled his head to her.

"Issei… Tell me. What is the problem? Is today not a good day for you to escort Odin?"

Issei sighed and then he felt a kiss on his neck. He turned his head and it was Rias who was yawning and waking up.

"Yes Issei. Tell us why you are upset…" She said. She was now glaring at Akeno. "What are you doing in here Akeno? Didn't you know this is the room of Issei and I?"

Before Akeno could respond, a cute yawn turned all three of their attentions, southward. It was Koneko who was waking up, her cat ears and tail out as usual. She began to paw at Issei's other thigh as she woke up, just like a cat.

Rias's right eye began to twitch. "And you as well?!" Rias said, already angry. Koneko was awake and looked up at Rias before clinging to Issei's thigh.

"… Issei… Why are you upset? I can feel it in your spirit." Koneko said, ignoring Rias as they all do.

Rias's eye kept twitching, though it was a bit more twitchy than usual.

"It is nothing. Can I please get up? It is my problem and not yours. Let me handle it." Issei said, rather angrily. He did not want the girls to get involved. He hated his problems like this out in the open. It made him feel embarrassed.

The girls frowned a bit and let go of Issei, who got up and left the room in a hurry. He was visibly upset and yet the girls did not know why.

Akeno sat up on the bed, wearing a very see through shirt and panties. The shirt was very long and it was meant to sleep in. Koneko was in her cat pajamas while Rias was naked.

"Perhaps it has something to do with his parents today?" Akeno said.

Rias shrugged. "I do not know… but it's possible."

"…. It's his birthday." Koneko said.

"Is it really?" Akeno said.

Koneko nodded. "… Yes. I looked it up on his I.D card. Today is his birthday."

Akeno frowned. "I understand now… today we have to escort Odin and today is his birthday."

Rias frowned as well. "It is his first birthday since the loss of his family." Rias said.

"… What can we do?" Koneko asked.

The girls just shrugged. "I… don't know." Rias said. "It is a busy day today…"

"We can plan a birthday party for another day." Akeno said with a smile.

The girls looked at each other then smiled. They knew what they wanted to do for Issei.

* * *

In the kitchen, Issei was sitting at the table, head in his hands. He was not crying, but he was thinking.

'_I miss you guys… we always did something special for my birthday… we did something special for all our birthdays… I really miss you guys… I hope you are happy where you at.' _Issei thought to himself, slightly praying to his parents.

* * *

Unknown to Issei, something malicious and nasty lurked within his body… gaining strength.

* * *

About four hours passed and Issei was standing on top of a carriage. He was with Azazel, Rias and her peerage, Odin and the Valkyrie. Issei was just relaxing on top of the carriage with Kiba as they flew through the nighttime sky heading to Mt. Fuji for the meeting with the other leaders. It was then the carriage stopped suddenly and Issei felt a very dangerous aura. Issei opened his eyes and sat up, looking up. He spotted a figure with a spear. The figure was a good looking man with an evil eye. Issei felt his power and it was on par with a God.

It was then everyone exited the carriage, including Odin.

"Hello everyone! It is nice to meet you! I am the Evil-God from Northern Europe, Loki! Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said with a big smile.

"…. The Norse God… Loki." Rias said from next to Issei.

"Shall I handle this situation then?" Issei asked of her. "Or are we going to try diplomacy? I mean how often does that even work?" Issei asked.

"So this is the issue that Northern Europe has…" Azazel said with a sigh.

"Are you still planning to continue doing something that is outside our Norse World Odin?" Loki asked.

"Yup… Talking to Sirzechs and Azazel is a hundred times more interesting than talking to you… I want to know about Japanese Shinto. They also have an interest in our Yggdrasil. After we make peace, I am thinking of exchanging our cultures."

Loki smirked. "I have confirmed your plans. What a foolish old man you are… Let us have a display of powers here then!"

"Ah, what did I tell you? It didn't work. Alright, it's time for me to end this." Issei said, cracking his knuckles.

**[Balance Breaker!]**

Issei was covered in his red armor.

[**BOOST! X 90] **said the gauntlet. Issei was more powerful than Loki now. Loki looked afraid as Issei shot right at him.

**[Partner! It's back!] **Ddraig said with a lot of concern and fear. It was then Issei was no longer in his red suit and crashed right into Mount Fuji itself, rolling down the mountain.

"Issei!" Rias yelled, flying to Issei was who laying on the ground far below, his body prone and unmoving.

Loki looked at Azazel. "What… is going on?" Loki wondered. He was all in fear. "Isn't that the Sekiryuutei?" Loki asked.

Azazel shrugged though his face was with worry. "I do not know… but… yes that is the Welsh Dragon… Ddraig just said it is back… but I do not understand."

Kiba, Koneko and Akeno flew to Issei, concern on their faces. Xenovia stood next to Azazel, a look of worry and confusion.

Issei laid on the ground, his breathing labored. He was unable to talk as well, as he struggled to breathe.

"Azazel!" Rias called. "The virus! It's killing Issei! It never left his body!"

Azazel flew over. "What virus?!"

"It is a virus that has affected Issei a long time ago. It is called Dragon Pox! Can you help?!" Rias said with tears in her eyes. She was watching as Issei's heart rate was slowing down, his body shutting down.

"Enough of this. I will just end this while you are all distracted!" Loki yelled out, shooting out a large block of magic attack right at Azazel, Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Kiba and Issei. Azazel turned and shot out his light spears, with Xenovia shooting out a wave of light from the Durandal. All three were canceled out. "Haha… Ooh, not too bad. You guys are powerful. I like that… then let me turn it up a notch!" Loki said. It was then a distortion in the field appeared... Out from Loki's robe came a humongous wolf, ten meters tall.

"Fenrir." Azazel said with slight fear. "Rias! We have to fight! Please! This is dangerous!" Azazel yelled at her. Rias and her entire peerage turned to fight. It was a battle to the death. They all knew who Fenrir was. They all flew right at Loki to attack…

Issei was dying, and he knew it. _'Ddraig… can… you…. Hear….. Me?' _Issei asked.

[Yes Partner… It seems this is the end isn't it?]

'_Isn't their….. That?'_

[You do understand if you use that… you will most likely die correct?]

'_I rather die if I can…. Save them.' _

[Well… This is good bye partner… you can use it… but the chances of dying are over 99%. Please understand this… if you come out of it alive… you won't live for very long… the virus will die from this… but you will lose over 99% of your lifespan… you won't live for more than a year… at most.]

'_Shut up Ddraig… please… help.'_

**[Rias. Everyone.] **Ddraig began to say. Issei was getting to his feet as wind began to whip around his body. His eyes were closed as well.

"Issei! Are you ok?!" Rias called. They were fighting with Fenrir as Azazel, Xenovia, and the Valkyrie, Rossweisse, were fighting with Loki. Fenrir had already slashed down Koneko, who was injured, but she had some phoenix tears… so she was ok.

**[My partner would like to say his good byes… The virus has pretty much killed him. No matter what, Issei is going to die… He is giving up the last of his life… to save you… Loki… You made the wrong choice.] **Ddraig said. It was then… Several voices, young and old, men and women, began to chant.

[_I, who is about to awaken…_]

[_Am the Heavenly Dragon that has stolen the principles of domination from God…._]

[_I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"…._]

[_I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination…_]

" " " " " " "_And I shall sink you to the depths of crimson purgatory!" " " " " " "_

[**Juggernaut Drive!**]

It was then, Issei's eyes opened. His eyes were just glowing bright red and his body began to get covered in the red light. He was then shot into the air and stayed there for several seconds. Everyone, including Fenrir and Loki were watching. The light slammed on the ground, creating a humongous explosion.

When the smoke cleared… Ddraig was there in his full body.

Azazel's eyes went wide. "Ddraig?! ISSEI BROKE THE SEAL ON THE SACRED GEAR!?"

Loki was shivering in fear. "H-he is supposed to be sealed... The Dragon…. Is free!" Loki said fearfully.

Ddraig roared out and Rias and her peerage cleared out as Loki was frozen in fear. Fenrir however charged at Ddraig. Ddraig just grinned and hit him with his fire breath, killing him immediately. He then turned to Loki.

"You made a big mistake Loki. My partner had figured out how to destroy the seal on the sacred gear. I am no longer imprisoned. NOW YOU SHALL PERISH, IN THE NAME OF MY FRIEND, ISSEI!" Ddraig roared out, breathing out a humongous breath, striking Loki immediately. Loki went down, charred and blackened. He was defeated. Ddraig however was not done. He raised a massive dragon foot and went down to stomp.

Odin however flew over. "Stop! Don't kill him! He will go to our world and be imprisoned for life! Please do not kill him!"

Ddraig stopped and looked at Odin. "Fine… but if he causes any more trouble… it is on your head." Ddraig warned. It was then Ddraig was enveloped in a red light…. And disappeared. Back on the ground, Issei was laying on his back, clothing gone. He was in his underwear. The gauntlet was back on his body.

"Issei!" Rias called out, flying over. Azazel came over and pushed her out of the way, attempting to check for life signs.

"He is alive…" Azazel said.

**[Yes… He did break the seal… but before he did I made sure that there was at least a small portion of the seal on me… I could have been free… but I chose to let my partner live instead of my freedom] **Ddraig said.

Azazel looked at the gauntlet.

"What is the catch Ddraig?"

**[He only has a year to live. The virus is destroyed now, but it did too much damage. Add that to the Juggernaut Drive… he won't live for a year. He may live for two… but a year is my opinion. Issei did not want to die… but he always said he would sacrifice his life for his family. ] **Ddraig said with a small smile… they could see the smile in his voice at the last line.

Rias, Koneko, Xenovia, and Akeno began to cry up and sob. Kiba was also crying.

"Ddraig… is there anything we can do to bring it back?!" Rias asked loudly. She demanded it too.

**[GOOOOOOOOON] **Ddraig was asleep… Issei was asleep.

* * *

That night… Issei did not have more than a year or two to live… Not one of Rias's peerage got sleep that night when they got home. They all watched over Issei who was sound asleep in his bed. They were all devastated, hearing what happened to Issei. They would have to part with Issei in a year…

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo? **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. I really liked writing this chapter... I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Enjoy ok?**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei began to wake up slowly, groaning as the bright sunlight hit his eyes. It was warm but it was just too damn bright. He sighed and sat up slowly, then looking around his room. All around his room was the peerage… Akeno… Rias… Koneko… Kiba… and Xenovia. They were all around the room, sleeping on the floor… or in chairs. They were all asleep and then Issei's expression turned south. He remembered… everything. What he had to do… What the consequences was… This was not a good day for him. Issei got out of bed and went to the bath. He quickly cleaned himself before putting on a change of clothes.

* * *

Issei left the house with an apple and a yogurt, heading to school. He was going to school because it was what he was used to. He wanted to finish the school year at least… It was the second term which just started a couple days ago… so he had to finish what he started. Issei was not really into anything though… his mind was racing with the thoughts of the battle… and what he was leaving behind. He had many more thoughts… but this was just the ones that kept coming back.

When Issei entered the school grounds, the students began to whisper.

"Did you hear? The Beast has a very rare form of cancer that he got from saving a bunch of people. He only has a year to live unless they find a cure…"

"Yea… I heard that. I wonder who he saved. Probably a bunch of nobodies."

Their comments were harsh as usual and Issei's right eye began to twitch, but he entered the school and went to class. He took a seat all the way in the back in the corner, taking someone else's seat. He put his head in his arms, laying his head down on the table. He was really upset.

[Partner?]

'_Not today Ddraig… I… I just don't feel well ok?'_

Ddraig left him alone. Even a Dragon knows people need to be left alone at times.

* * *

The bell rung shortly, signaling the five minute warning for class to begin. It was then the class began to fill, and Issei felt like everyone who walked in… eyed him. He was the center of attention… but everyone left him alone.

* * *

Koneko took her seat, but looked at Issei. They all woke up in the morning to find Issei was not in bed… but Rias told them to go to school and leave Issei to his business. He was probably taking a walk. That was what she thought… but Issei was here… at school. Koneko had a slight tear in her eye, but she turned away, leaving Issei alone. She wiped her tear and that is when… school began.

* * *

Four hours later, the bell rung and it was lunch time. Issei was the last one out, and as he walked, people got out of his way. No one came to tell him how sorry they were for him. Every last one of them were too scared of him… no one cared. It was all the same as it was… they just don't have to deal with the beast next year. This hit Issei hard… he knew that no one cared. He knew that he was just the same to everyone… he was always going to be hated… feared. No one wanted him. Not even… the girls. They all surrounded him for his power… that is why Raynare wanted to be near him… his sacred gear. No one cared… No one...

Issei took a seat at his table with his food but all he did was sit there and play with the food.

"Issei?" Rias called. Issei knew her voice very well.

"Not today Rias…" Issei said.

"Issei… What are you doing here?"

"Not today Rias." Issei said once more, slightly louder.

"Issei, you shouldn't be out of bed… you a—"

"You don't think I know that Rias?!" Issei yelled out, getting up and looking at her, his eyes filled with tears. His eyes were full of pain… anger… despair. "You don't think I know what happened to me?! You don't think I know what the consequences were?!" Everyone in the cafeteria was quiet and looking at Issei and Rias. "I know what I did ok?! I sacrificed my life for you and the others! OK?! I know exactly what I did and what the consequences were! I LOVED YOU OK?! I LOVED ALL OF YOU! THAT IS WHY I ALWAYS PUT MY LIFE ON THE LINE FOR YOU! So don't tell lecture me on coming to school after what I did."

The whispers went on. "Look at the beast go… yelling at our great beauty. Once a beast, always a beast."

Issei heard this and his eye twitched.

"FU—." Issei began.

"Issei… please…" Rias began. Rias, Akeno and Koneko all had tears in their eyes, seeing Issei tell them he loved them.

"No. I have had enough. I have kept this in for a long time. I have had enough!" Issei yelled out, turning to everyone. "You know what? Guess what everyone. I am a beast. You know why? Because only a beast could deal with your bullshit! Who do you think kept these halls safe huh?! WHO STOPPED ALL THE BULLIES?! WHO RISKED HIS NECK TO KEEP THESE HALLS SAFE FROM THE REAL MONSTERS?! I DID! I DID! And did I get a fucking thank you?! NO! You all like to think I'm some fucking monster!" Issei yelled out. Sona and her peerage were watching from afar. Rias, Akeno and Koneko were all looking at Issei… broken. Kiba and Xenovia were also watching, but from farther away. "Yea. That's right. I only have a year to live. Does anyone fucking care?! NO! No one ever cared about me!"

"Issei! Please, stop… we care!" Rias yelled out, trying to make him stop.

"NO! None of you did! NONE OF YOU CARED! All you guys cared about was HIM! That's all you guys cared about! That's all anyone ever cared about! Why do you think SHE came to me?! HUH?! It was HIM! Why do you think my parents died?! It was THAT! No one ever gave a shit about me except HIM! So don't feed me this crap about you ever giving a shit about me Rias! NO ONE EVER GAVE A SHIT ABOUT ME! I WAS ALWAYS ALONE!"

Rias could no longer respond. She just had tears in her eyes from Issei's outburst. Akeno and Koneko were also in tears. Xenovia was crying as well. Kiba was there watching him, a tear in his eye… but he was strong.

"Look at the beast… making the girls cry. What a loser." Said a boy in the back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK ALL OF YOU! YOU ARE THE REAL MONSTERS IN THIS SCHOOL. I AM DONE SAVING YOUR ASSES FROM THOSE PEOPLE WHO TRY TO TAKE YOUR LUNCH MONEY! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF SUFFERING FOR PEOPLE WHO NEVER GAVE A SHIT ABOUT ME!" Issei was done. Issei had let everything release that he had held in. He showed everyone… what monsters was inside of his head… and under his bed. Issei left the cafeteria, where everyone gave him a WIDE birth. He left the school…

* * *

Rias turned to Akeno and they hugged each other, the tears falling. Koneko also hugged onto Rias. They all have seen what has haunted Issei since the beginning… His thoughts and feelings. He even confessed that he loved them… but they knew… that he never thought they could love him… The Beast.

* * *

Issei sat down on the bridge over the river where his parents were placed. He sat right against the single railing, his feet dangling over the edge, though he placed his head against the railing. This was a very popular suicide spot. Issei took out the knife from his sock and began to play with it, his thoughts elsewhere. He wasn't even paying attention when someone took a seat next to him.

"I see you are lost…" Said a voice. It was familiar. Issei turned his head slightly and saw it was Sirzechs. "Hello Issei. It is ok if I sit here right?"

"It's a free country… do what you want." Issei said softly. He was crying, tears falling but no sobs.

Sirzechs gave a small smile. "I want to thank you for what you did…"

"It… is what I wanted… to do…" Issei said, still playing with the knife.

Sirzechs reached over and took the knife from Issei, placing it next to himself. "You are better than that Issei… You would never commit suicide… So… do you wanna talk?"

"I have talked enough for today. I just wanna see my parents…" Issei said.

"And leave them all behind?" Sirzechs asked. "Is that what you wanna do? Leave the girls behind? Leave the underworld behind?"

"What does it matter if I leave them? You mean they lose their precious protection? No one ever gave a damn about me until Ddraig came into my life. All everyone ever cares about is the Welsh Dragon. I am done talking about this." Issei said, getting up and leaving, taking his knife with him.

Sirzechs got up as well and put on a small frown. He then turned away and left, leaving. He was not upset… but he felt bad for Issei. He knew that Issei's inner demons have come out to play.

* * *

Issei went home. He was completely exhausted. His tears have stopped falling… but he was just out of tears. His heart hurt… it burned with so many feelings. He was a broken man… all because of how mean people can be… They did not wanna get to know him… They did not want to know why he beat people up… Ignorance is bliss, 'tis folly to be wise.

Issei went to the large bath, wanting to rest in the hot water. He smiled as he hit the water.

"I… feel free… I feel… free." Issei said.

[Partner.]

"Yea Ddraig?"

[Are you alright?]

"Of course. I finally said what has been plaguing me for years. I only have a year to live, so what did I have to lose huh?" Issei said with a smile. "I think it's funny… I save people… and no one cares right? No one actually cares! Haha! Isn't that funny? Is this how the police feel? Is this how the military feels when they get spat upon?"

[Partner! Stop it. This is not you… You are going crazy! Stop it NOW!] Ddraig said. [Do you think your parents would like to see you laughing at your misery like that?! Do you really wanna end up like that person in that one movie?! Stop it right now ok Partner?] Ddraig finished. He was at first yelling at him… but then he asked nicely.

Issei stopped smiling and sighed. "I… I'm sorry Ddraig. I… just felt…"

[No… I understand partner… just don't let it control you. You are too much of a good person for that.] Ddraig said.

Issei sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Am I a bad person after what I said?" He asked Ddraig.

"… No… you are not a bad person." Said a very familiar voice. It was then, Koneko sat in his lap, naked, hugging onto his chest, placing her tiny breasts against his chest and placing her head on his chest. "… Issei was never a bad person… Issei is a really good person…" Koneko said, a slight sob in her voice. She had her cat ears and tail out.

Issei put his hands on her shoulders, attempting to push her off.

"… No! Please… don't…" Koneko said, hugging onto his tighter and wrapping her fluffy tail around Isseis stomach.

"But Koneko…"

"… No. Please… just… let me do this. You don't understand… you never did." Koneko said, a sob in her voice. Issei tried to speak but Koneko looked up with her cat ears and her cute eyes, kissing his lips. It was not a deep kiss, but it was a kiss full of her feelings. When she stopped, she went back to burying her face into his chest. "You never understood… because they haunted you… All of them… The Fallen Angels… the people at school…"

"… I never… understood…?"

Koneko sniffled. "… You never understood any of us… we all love you… Me… Rias… Akeno… even Xenovia. We love you and you never looked at us like that… because you thought we would be like her right?" Koneko said, talking about Raynare.

Issei began to cry again. "She was my first friend!" Issei said. Koneko hugged him tighter. "I wanted to show her a good time… show her that I could be a good friend! That I wasn't scary! That I wasn't a monster! That I wasn't… A beast." Issei said, now sobbing. Koneko nuzzled into his back. "I'm scared… I was scared… to get along with you girls… to tell you how I felt before… Everyone hated me… they thought I was some scary monster because I beat up people or because I looked scary. I even tripped… and that made it worse. I wanted to tell you all how I felt… but I couldn't! Every time I tried… I had to stop because I thought everyone would reject me… and laugh at me… or even try to kill me… I know you girls are great… which is why I love you all… but I just couldn't! So when I found out I had only a year left… I knew I had to tell you how I felt..." Issei said, his sobs were gone. He let out everything… why he felt the way he felt. It was then… he felt something warm in his body.

"… Do you wanna live? Past your year?" Koneko asked suddenly.

"… I do… but…"

Koneko kissed his lips again for a moment, to shut him up. She went back to hugging him. "… Sirzechs caught me before I came… he told me that there is a way to get you to live past the date Ddraig said… So everyday… I need to use my healing type Senjutsu on you… is that ok?"

Issei smiled and hugged her tight. "Yes… it is." Issei said with a warm smile. It was then Koneko smiled, hugging him tight.

"… I will gladly be the second or third." Koneko said softly, but Issei did not hear her. They were too busy hugging while Koneko healed him…

* * *

Issei was no longer alone… He had the girls… and he was happy… Though he would still have to handle the relationship issue… but one step at a time.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


End file.
